Sesshomaru: This Ain't a Fairy Tale
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: After centuries Sesshomaru is freed and finds himself in an unfamiliar world. One where demons hide among humans, and where your power isn't determined by the sword you carry. Again he has someone to protect and new enemies. His new life becomes more complicated by his undeniable attraction to Yoruichi, a woman of beauty, powerful shingami, and a cat of mystery.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

**A/N:** Here it is a normal full length SessYoru fan fiction. Some of you are probably like it's about time. I know I've been saying I was going to write one for the longest, but I keep my word and here it is well at least the start of it. This fan fic is rated M for course language, violence, and adult themes. Oh yeah this one was made for cable, ok not HBO or Showtime, but late at night regular cable . I made a cover for this one. I am trying to decide which cover I should use. I have a day and a night version both are on my DA account (Dark-Khaos) if you want to see the day version. I hope you enjoy this story. I look forward to hearing what you think about story and if you think I should go with the day cover instead, just leave a comment, review, or send a PM.

* * *

Prologue

Rin took Kohaku by the hand. "Don't look like that Kohaku, it's only going to be for a week."

"I know, it's just that there have been several demons in the area, and'"

She kissed him softly quieting his protest. "You're worried, but you shouldn't. Demons fear the Kamno Shrine, and you three are going to take care of the one that's been terrorizing the travelers on the road to Shinto."

"I know, I know," he kissed Rin on the forehead, " I am going to miss you. This will be the longest we've been apart in over a decade."

"I know, but I promised I would teach these young priestesses about medical herbs. You and I will be back on Mount Kurai playing with grandchildren in no time." She wrapped her arms around his muscled frame. Kohaku ran his fingers through her long salt and pepper hair, and stared into her eyes until they heard InuYasha clear his throat. He turned and frowned at InuYasha. Neji, Sango and Miroku's oldest grandson, shook his head and grabbed InuYasha's red sleeve and started pulling InuYasha away. Rin giggled bringing Kohaku's attention back to her. Kohaku hugged Rin tightly before saying their last good-byes. He reluctantly turned and started walking down the 100 steps. After reaching bottom Kohaku, InuYasha, and Neji waved good-bye to Rin, Aki, Kirara, and the other priestesses. Then they headed for Shinto.

"Don't look so gloomy Uncle Kohaku we'll be back in a few days." Neji patted Kohaku on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Kohaku plus Kirara is there," added InuYasha.

"I know I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I know it's hard being without the one you love. " Neji held his head down, "I still miss my Chidori." He stopped walking and held up his Shakujou staff and looked to the sky. "Why did she have go?"

"Humph," InuYasha frowned, "because you kept flirting with other women."

"InuYasha, I don't flirt, I'm just charming and out outgoing."

"Did you two feel it?'

"Yeah, Kohaku,"

"I sensed it too, Uncle Kohaku, do you think it's our demon?"

"I don't know we're still almost an hour from Shinto, but it's coming from that direction."

"There's one way to find out." InuYasha started running towards the demonic presence.

Neji and Kohaku followed. InuYasha was already battling a green and black centipede like demon when they arrived. "Wind scar" The power of the Tessaiga ripped through the demon in three simultaneous lines of energy. The Wind Scar destroyed the midsection of the demon.

"Curse you half demon", yelled the centipede. He sprayed acid at InuYasha through his huge triangle shaped nostrils. InuYasha jumped out of the way. The centipede continued to spray and InuYasha continued to dodge.

"Look out Neji. " Kohaku pushed Neji out of the way just as the bottom half of the demon rushed towards him.

Neji tossed a sacred sutra on to the demon's back. The bottom half the centipede demon stood up on half its legs and revealed the face of what looked like the face of a very old man. The face screamed like a baby and tried to attack Neji once more. Kohaku pulled out his demon -slaying weapon. The tri-blade weapon ripped the demon's tough exoskeleton, as if was paper. Kohaku was in his late 50s, but he was still the best of the demon slayers.

"Thanks Uncle."

The two men turned and saw InuYasha in the distance still batting with the top half of the centipede demon. "Dammit, this guy won't let up. I can't setup for an attack. He fires before I can move the Tessaiga. All I need is an opening."

InuYasha noticed Kohaku and Neji approaching out the corner of his eye. "Neji a sutra." Neji tossed sutras on the demon causing the demon to close his eyes and scream in pain. "That's all I needed. Wind Scar" screamed InuYasha from above the centipede demon. This time not even bits of demon flesh were left.

"That's another one down" Neji held up what was left the demon's bottom half, "we'll take it with us to make sure this is the demon that's been terrorizing travelers near Shinto."

"No we won't", said InuYasha solemnly.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kohaku's eyes grew wide, "Demons and lots of them."

"Yeah, I smell blood and it's Kirara's." InuYasha started running back to the shrine. He saw Aki and wounded Kirara when he emerged from the forest.

"Daddy demons are attacking the shrine, " yelled Aki as Kirara landed. She leaped off of Kirara's back and ran to InuYasha.

InuYasha cupped his young daughter's cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine but Rin and the others need our help."

"Rin, what happened to Rin, Aki?"

"Kohaku, about 20 minutes after you left we were attacked. We have to save Rin and the other priestesses."

Kohaku looked at the wound on Kirara's shoulder. "Kirara, I know you're hurt", but we have to save Rin and the others" Kirara nudged Kohaku with her head, "That's my girl". He rubbed her head. Then he and Neji mount the cat demon.

Aki jumped on InuYasha's back and they headed back to the shrine. She started telling them what happen. "An old man collapsed near the top of the stairs at the shrine. Two of the priestesses went to see about him. They helped him up the stairs. He kept asking for the priestess Sayu. Rin told him that Sayu died thirty years ago. He went crazy and started yelling and screaming. He pushed aside the priestesses and ran into the shrine. He died on the altar and his body dried up and turned to dust. Then a dark cloud appeared over the shrine completely masking the sun. Four red demons with thin creepy bat wings flew out of the cloud. They looked like big bats without ears. Rin told us the man's body defiled the shrine. Another demon showed up out of nowhere he was a lot bigger then the other demons and his aqua eyes the glowed. He has a short pointed horn coming from his face. He's strong he knocked Kirara so hard she transformed back into her kitten form. Then the demon was shot with three arrows and he laughed. He said that we were lucky he needed us alive. That's when Rin shot him with an arrow hitting his horn. It's his weak point. The pain distracted him and that's when Kirara and me escaped to get you. One of the winged demon cut Kirara but we managed to get away."

Neji pointed his staff to the sky and said, "Look at all those demons". Kohaku, Aki, and InuYasha looked up a floating mass of at least a hundred demons.

"InuYasha they're heading past the shrine towards Mount Kufume."

"Yeah, Rin's in the direction as well."

The group continued on to Mt. Kufume, a dormant volcano, a few miles west of the Kamno Shrine. InuYasha and company stopped at the edge of the forest near Mt. Kufume. They saw a larger mass of over a hundred demons circling the base of the volcano and the mass they saw earlier had joined the hundred demons at the top of Mt. Kufume.

"I'll be right back", InuYasha left the group after catching on to a familiar scent. "Shippo" said InuYasha, as he grabbed the fox demon's tail.

Shippo had transformed himself into a worm like demon with an eyeball for his face. He transformed as soon as InuYasha caught him. "InuYasha, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same."

"I was on my way back from the fox exams when I saw a winged demon flying carrying a screaming girl. Then I saw the mass of demons. I was going to blend in rescue her. Why are you here?"

"Those guys also have Rin. Let's go" InuYasha and Shippo rushed back to the others. "

"InuYasha, Shippo, we need to think of a plan."

"I have one Kohaku, but first Kirara take Aki home."

"But, daddy I am not a little girl" argued the pint sized Aki. Despite being over 30 years old in human years she appeared to be around 11 or 12 years old due to her demon blood. "I wanna help."

"No arguing Aki," he patted Aki on the head, "you've already been a big help. Now I need you to go home. Take Kirara to Kagome so she can work Kirara's wound."

"Yes, daddy", Aki mounted Kirara and headed back to the village.

After Aki was out of sight Kohaku asked, "What's your plan, InuYasha?"

"This" InuYasha charged at the demon, "Wind Scar". The Wind Scar destroyed over half the demons opening a path InuYasha and the others.

The guys ran into the entrance to Mt. Kufume. The first group of demons they met inside the volcano was smaller in number and weaker then demons on the outside. Shippo was able to take care of the few demons with his fox fire.

"This is easy." Shippo smiled.

Kohaku and InuYasha thought it was too easy. Everyone stopped as they reach three corridors.

Kohaku turned to InuYasha "Do you smell Rin?"

"No."

"Then we'll just have to separate. There is no time to wait. We have to save Rin." Kohaku rushed past the others into first corridor. Kohaku sensed a demonic presence coming from that corridor he'd hope it was the one had taken Rin. Aki's description of demon's strength did not worry him because he was Rin's husband, and nothing was going to stop him from saving her.

"Wow, I didn't know Uncle Kohaku could move that fast."

"Its amazing what someone can do to save someone they love," quietly said InuYasha. "Shippo, you and Neji, take the middle corridor, and I'll take the last."

When Kohaku made it to the middle of the corridor he was stopped by a demon. The demon was so tall the top of his head reached the celling. "Where do you think you're going old man? " Kohaku looked as if he was possessed by demon as his angry and frustration showed on his face. "You mad?" The demon pounded a wooden club against his furry hand as he tossed back his head and laughed. Kohaku didn't hesitate and took the demon down with one strike from his demon slaying weapon decapitating the demon. Kohaku destroyed the demon's head and continued on his way.

It was as if InuYasha had picked the perfect path not one demon blocked his path. The path was long and twisting but easy. The demon scent he'd picked up on earlier continued to move further away. InuYasha swiftly moved toward the heart of the volcano. He could smell Rin's scent he knew she was near.

Shippo and Neji encountered one demon near the end of the corridor. It was one of the red bat demons. The demon was a lot more powerful then the other demons they encountered before reaching the corridor. He used his wings to shield himself from Shippo's fox fire. It would take a combo attack from Shippo and Neji to win. Neji covered the demon's wings in sutras. The sutras burnt holes into the wings creating an opening for Shippo's fox fire. The duo had to run the combo twice, but they were finally able to take demon down. Unfortunately, the tunnel they chose was a dead end.

Kohaku was getting closer, but he had to battle yet another demon and the closer he got to the heart of the volcano the stronger the demons got. The lizard demon he was fighting was the size of a human and very fast. The demon bit his razor sharp teeth into Kohaku's arm tearing the flesh and striking bone. Kohaku ignored the pain and continued to hit the demon. He continued moving back and hitting the demon until he was finally able to reach demon-slaying weapon. Kohaku bashed the lizard demon in the eye with the blunt end of his demon slayer weapon. He struck the demon so hard he destroyed the demon's eyeball. The one-eyed lizard demon screamed and ran away. Kohaku tied a piece of torn cloth around his arm to lessen the bleeding. Then continued towards the heart of the volcano. Almost losing his arm was not going to prevent him from saving Rin.

/

Meanwhile

'Uncle Sesshomaru, I am glad I saw you." Aki dismounted Kirara and ran to Sesshomaru, "Rin and the priestesses of the Kamno Shrine have been kidnapped. Daddy, Shippo, Neji, and Kohaku have gone to rescue them from Mt. Kufume, but thousands of demons are gathering please help them Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Aki, go home." Sesshomaru did not hesitate and took flight."

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me," yelled Jaken as he grabbed on to end of Sesshomaru's fur.

Sesshomaru soon picked up on InuYasha and Rin's scent. He was not going to leave things up to InuYasha. Sesshomaru's eyes widen, as he smelt Kohaku's blood. He moved so quickly Jaken almost fell. When Sesshomaru arrived at Mt. Kufume he destroyed all the demons guarding the mountain with blow from the Bakusaiga. He descended into the mouth of the dormant volcano.

Sesshomaru quickly assessed the environment. There were four large mirrors floating in the volcano. Lava flowed between several islands of rock. On the largest rock island, he saw a white carriage being carried by two men made out of stone. He also saw a large horned demon guarding Rin and the other priestesses imprisoned in a dome shaped barrier. He could not hear what she was saying, but he read her lips saying his name. She appeared to be fine. Kohaku on the other hand was not. Sesshomaru saw the injured Kohaku on a cliff battling a bat winged demon using one arm. Sesshomaru frowned his brother who was fighting a fire-breathing dragon. _InuYasha, why haven't you defeated these vermin_?

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" InuYasha cut the dragon, which only made the dragon mad. InuYasha jumped to another rock dodging fire being sprayed by the dragon.

Sesshomaru landed near the imprisoned Rin. The guard laughed when he saw Sesshomaru. He looked down on Sesshomaru. "And are you little dog demon?"

Jaken stood between Sesshomaru and the horned demon. "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that?"

"Jaken move."

"Yes my lord"

"So you are Lord Sesshomaru," an extremely thin woman with gray leathery skin stepped out of the carriage. Her face and hands were partially bandaged. Her auburn eyes glowed. The hood of her cloak covered most of her silver hair. She opened her cloak and exposed her barely there outfit as she placed her hand on her bony hips. "Goro, be careful he's powerful and dangerous. I hear that sword of his kills a 1000 demons at once. '

"Mistress Helba, he don't look so tough to me. I'll destroy him with one blow." The demon came down with his fists, but Sesshomaru easily dodged him. Jaken scurried away to find a safe place to observe the battle.

InuYasha yelled just as Sesshomaru was about to draw his Bakusaiga, "Don't Sesshomaru, the mirrors".

Sesshomaru noticed that three of the mirrors had move. One was near Kohaku who was moving along the narrow ledge towards Rin, another followed InuYasha as he continued to battle the dragon, and the other was now inside the barrier with Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, fire at us if you dare, your love ones will be the ones to pay the price." She tossed back her head and laughed.

Sesshomaru took his hand of his sword. Goro attacked. Sesshomaru was too fast for him. Every time Goro would try to attack Sesshomaru would dodge and counter attack striking Goro with is poisoned claws. Goro became furious and started spitting out fireballs, but Sesshomaru moved faster than Goro could fire.

Goro was so busy fighting Sesshomaru he did not notice Kohaku behind him and Helba, but Sesshomaru saw Kohaku. Sesshomaru also noticed that InuYasha had taking his battle to the opposite side of the Volcano behind him. Helba was too busy watching Sesshomaru and Goro to see Neji riding Shippo who was in his balloon-like form from up above. Neji tossed four sutras onto Khohaku's demon slaying weapon.

Goro took in a deep breath and fired a large fireball at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the fireball, and the fireball hit the dragon instead. The fireball burned the scales off the dragon's neck. InuYasha threw the red Tessiaga, which cut through where the dragon had been burnt. The sword continued after cutting the dragon and struck the barrier destroying it. As soon as the barrier was destroyed Kohaku broke the mirror, behind Rin and the priestesses, with is demon-slaying weapon.

"MY MIRROR" screamed Helba.

Rin ran and hugged Kohaku. Neji and Shippo landed and stepped between Helba and the other priestesses.

"It's over", said Neji.

"It's not over until I say it's over priest." She raised her bony hand and pointed her finger. The remaining mirrors gathered and hovered over the largest pool of lava. She began to chant, "Burning ashes, burning bone, burning flesh arise and burn their souls."

The dragon emerged from the lava. Helba laughed as dragon blew fire at Kohaku and the others. Luckily Neji was able to put a barrier.

"Enough of this, Bakusaiga", Sesshomaru struck down Goro. Then he went after the dragon. Bakusaiga had no effect on the dragon because the dragon was already dead. The dragon turned his attention to Sesshomaru giving InuYasha a chance to retrieve the Tessaiga. The Tessaiga transformed into the black Tessaiga as soon as InuYasha picked it up. "Kohaku get everyone out of here" yelled InuYasha as he fired the black Tessiaga sending the dragon to the netherworld in pieces.

"I want allow you to escape," yelled Helba. In one hand she held up a small round mirror that she wore on a necklace and in the other hand she created a red sphere of light.

Sesshomaru moved between Helba and the others "Bakusaiga" he yelled as he fired.

The mirror absorbed the blast and shattered. The shards glass hit Sesshomaru.

"You bastard" Helba fired the sphere.

Sesshomaru back away to where Jaken was hiding to dodge the sphere but it didn't work. Light was attracted to the glass from the mirror and struck him. The blast was big enough to hit Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru" yelled Rin.

When light from the blast dissipated Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone.

"Sesshomaru", InuYasha hurried to where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Lord Sesshomaru" yelled Kohaku as he headed back to where Jaken had been hiding.

InuYasha arrived first. Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone. InuYasha did not see or smell Sesshomaru or Jaken. Helba started to laugh.

InuYasha started moving towards Helba. "What did you do to them?"

"I am not telling." Suddenly, the volcano started to rumble. "You should concern yourself the ones you can save instead of a lost brother, half demon."

The lava started to rise higher. Helba got into her carriage. The volcano would erupt any moment. Helba was right if InuYasha did not act quickly everyone would die. InuYasha fired the black Tessiaga over and over until the lava was gone. Helba had already escaped by the time he finished.

When he was finished he left the volcano. Neji and Shippo had left taking the priestesses to safety. The demons had left as well. Only Rin and Kohaku remained. Rin was still working on Kohaku's wounds.

"Thank you, InuYasha for saving us," said Rin.

InuYasha could hear the sadness in her voice. He and Sesshomaru weren't best friends even after all these years, but InuYasha was upset he could not save him. He didn't want such a pitiful death for his brother. Plus, Aki adored Sesshomaru she was going to be heartbroken.

"InuYasha, I found this," Kohaku pulled out a solid gold plate with the likeness of Sesshomaru and Jaken etched in it, "I think this is Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

InuYasha looked at the plate. Sesshomaru was in a posed that looked as he was blocking something with his sword and Jaken looked terrified. "It has to be them."

"She must have used a spell to trapped Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken" Rin rubbed her fingers lightly against the gold plate.

* * *

Velveteen: Rin and Kohaku are cute together even they get old. Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru is trapped in a plate.

Miko: And it begins poor Sesshomaru, even InuYasha was sad about it.

Peace in Chaos: And Jaken, why does everyone leave out poor Jaken?

Miko: Because fan girls only care about Sesshomaru and all his fluffiness.

Velveteen: That's true. Is Yoruichi gonna get him out the plate?

Peace in Chaos: I am not saying. You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next.

Miko: Yeah, well just don't take a year to post the next chapter.

Peace in Chaos: I'm not, I'm not, I'll have it up by Christmas.

Miko & Velveteen: WHAT?

Peace in Chaos: I am kidding. That's all for now gotta finish up the next chapter before Miko starts stalking me. Until next time, peace.


	2. And so it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not on Bleach or InuYasha. I do own the OCs. This fic is rated M for violence, language, and adult situations.

A/N: It's time to get this story started. Let's fast-forward over 400 years to the 21st century. For those interested I have the character design for Ryuk posted on my deviant art account: Dark-Khaos

* * *

"You little brat where is it?" Ryuk jerked Rinette up by her shirt collar. He stared his bloodshot hate filled eyes into her tear filled eyes. "Answer me dammit." He slapped her face and the tears start to flow. She tried to speak but the words are trapped in her throat by his firm grip. Rinette's eyes fluttered close and there is only darkness.

"Where am I?" The sound of glass breaking startled Rinette into opening her eyes. The horrifying thoughts of her Uncle Ryuk filled her head causing her head to hurt even more. A tear rolled down her bruised cheek. "No, I am not going to cry," she whispered. Rinette pulled herself up using the coach. She stumbled forward. "This can't be happening Uncle Ryuk, is my father's best friend. He said he'd always be there for me." She stop trying figure out why Ryuk had changed.

Rinette knew she had to get away but how. Ryuk was tearing apart the kitchen. The penthouse apartment only had one exit door, which was only a few feet from the kitchen. She stumbled to her bedroom and locked the door. Rinette mustered up all the strength she had in her small frame to push her dresser partially in front of her door. Then she used the only sealing spell she knew to bend the door.

Rinette grabbed her cell phone from her bed as she ran to her closet. When she closed the closet door and the gold plate, which held Sesshomaru and Jaken fell off the shelf. She caught the plate just before it hit the floor. Rinette gazed upon the plate. "Save me Lord Sesshomaru", she closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could, but nothing happened. "Sigh." Rinette called the one person she knew would come to her rescue, Nabiki. Rinette's heart seemed to stop with each ring. "Where are you Nabiki?"

"Hello"

"Help Nabiki" Rinette's voice cracked as she whispered, "please hurry, Uncle Ryuk is trying to kill me."

BAM! Rinette shake as she heard bam after bam as Ryuk crashed his lean body against the bedroom door. "He's at my bedroom door, please hurry Nabiki. He's-" Her phone died. "No this can't be happing" She turned off the closet light and darkness consumed the closet. Rinette slid backwards until her back hit the wall. She hugged knees, pressing the gold plate against her body. There was another loud thud then suddenly, it was so quiet Rinette could hear her heartbeat. "My sealed worked, maybe he gave up," she said sliding her slender fingers over the plate. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother and father. She envisioned her father smiling and everything seemed okay. A warm sensation rushed over her. IT felt as if her parents had wrapped their arms around her.

BOOM! The door blasted from its hinges. Ryuk easily pushed the door and dresser to the side. "You fool did you think you could keep me out with such a weak and pathetic seal?" Ryuk started to laugh as he walked to the closet.

Rinette's heart sank and she started to cry. For a moment the only sound she heard were her tears. The tears sounded like rain hitting a tin rooftop as they hit the gold plate.

"Come out, come out, my dear Rinette, you're new daddy is home", Ryuk laughed louder as he pulled the door open. The laughter stopped as soon as he opened the door. "Who the hell are you?"

Jaken barked at Ryuk, "What foolishness, how dare you use that language with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Get outta my way." Ryuk kicked Jaken and sent him flying into the adjacent wall. "You too fluffy boy, move or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru didn't move or say a word. "Have it your way, you bastard. Burn with demon blood." The machete in Ryuk's hand began to glow a bright red. He quickly attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily stopped him by grabbing Ryuk's left wrist. Sesshomaru grabbed Ryuk's throat with the other hand and started to squeeze.

Ryuk grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist with his right hand and squeezed as hard as he could." "Fire, huh, fire, hmm, flesh, urgh burn by my hand."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he felt Ryuk's fingertips burning into his flesh. Sesshomaru activated his poison claw.

"BasTARRRRR"

Ryuk's right hand fell to his side and Sesshomaru tossed Ryuk's lifeless body to the floor.

"My lord" Jaken waddled from behind the bed, "I knew you'd win my lord."

Sesshomaru surveyed the room. It was pink and white with roses painted around the boarders. None of the items in the room look remotely familiar. He remembered battling in dormant volcano, and this place certainly wasn't a volcano. The strange surroundings made him uneasy on the inside but on the outside he maintained his composure. He stood as regal and confident as ever.

"Jaken-" Sesshomaru stopped as he felt two arms wrap around his hips.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked down his eyes widen. _Rin, it can't be_.

"Unhand my Lord" Jaken grabbed Rinette's arm he stopped as well after seeing Rinette's face. She looked exactly like a young Rin. "RRRRin"

Rinette wrapped her arms around Jaken, "Thank you, too."

"RINETTE!"

Rinette released Jaken and ran out of the bedroom. "Nabiki"

"Can it be". Sesshomaru followed Rinette

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me." Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru, and then into Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru abruptly stopped. Jaken saw Rinette in the arms of a young woman with long black hair that flowed just to her waist. She looked to be in her very early 20s. She had big brown eyes that seem to stare right through him. Jaken turned from her gaze and saw an older man with shoulder length dark hair standing in the shadows behind her. He was nearly as tall as Sesshomaru. However, the man was more muscular than Sesshomaru. His eyes were intimidating and he had a sly smile on his face. Jaken did not recognize him, but knew he'd seen him before.

"InuYasha."

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru"

"InuYasha, that's InuYasha." Jaken gawked at InuYasha's red wind suite, "but what's he wearing and what happened to his ears."

"Uncle Sesshomaru and Uncle Jaken saved me." Rinette turned to Nabiki. "I was so scared."

"Uncle, uncle, uncle", Jaken's repeated the word over and over but was ignored.

Nabiki wiped the tears from Rinette's face. "Everything is okay, you're safe". Nabiki held up the Tessiaga. "Uncle Sesshomaru, Paw Paw, and I won't let anything happen to you". She turned to Sesshomaru "Hi Uncle Sesshomaru I am Nabiki Takeda, the only daughter of your niece Aki and Hiro of the wolf tribe. Granddaughter of Kouga leader of the wolf tribe." She smiled at Sesshomaru with same warm smile Kagome would give him every time Sesshomaru would visit the village.

Sesshomaru was more interested in why she had the Tessiaga then her linage. He turned his attention to InuYasha. "The Tessiaga."

"Nabiki and I were training when we got the call."

The two brothers stared at each other.

"Wow Paw Paw, you and Uncle Sesshomaru are so full of emotion after not seeing each other for so long, you can't even speak". Nabiki smiled at her grandfather and uncle and they both frowned. "I can really feel the love in the room," she turned to Rinette, "can't you?"

Rinette smiled.

Someone knocked on the door before either Sesshomaru or InuYasha could respond. "Its the police open up," a muffled voice breached the door.

"I'll get rid the police, you all wait here." Nabiki sat Rinette down and went to the door.

InuYasha sat down next Rinette. "So tell me, Sesshomaru how'd you and Jaken get out the plate?"

Sesshomaru lowered his brow.

Jaken jumped in front of Sesshomaru. "Plate, what plate, what are you talking about?"

"Uncle Jaken you don't remember?"

Jaken snapped his head around to Rinette. "I am not your uncle and if knew I wouldn't have ask. I -"

"Jaken"

"Yes, my lord."

InuYasha spoke, "Sesshomaru you and Jaken have been sealed in golden plate for well over 400 years."

"What?" Jaken ran up to InuYasha, "How is that possible?"

"It was that Sorceress Helba's doing," InuYasha closed eyes and pictured the very moment Sesshomaru was sealed.

"The plate has been passed down through my family since that day. My ancestors Rin and Kohaku swore our family would always protect the plate". Sadness filled Rinette's voice, "After my mother passed away, protecting the plate became my responsibility." She turned to InuYasha, "of course Uncle InuYasha has always helped too." Rinette quickly turned to Sesshomaru, "Uncle InuYasha even-"

"What's taking Nabiki so long?" InuYasha cringed as he heard laughter from the hall. "Never mind," he huffed. He hated how males flirted with his granddaughter. He was excessively protective of the women in his life. He heard another round of laughter. A frown covered his face as he rose to his feet. He grabbed Tessiaga from the table.

Rinette grabbed InuYasha's jacket sleeve, "Uncle InuYasha please wait." A few moments later they heard the door close. "See". Rinette smiled up at InuYasha.

"OK, they're gone," Nabiki walked in and grabbed Tessiaga's hilt, "and where are you two going?"

"I, I, what took you so long?" InuYasha sat back down and folded his arms.

"Paw Paw, the Kaurka Town police can be very temperamental when someone reports a possible explosion in a downtown penthouse apartment. Luckily there was no smoke or visible damage from the hall". Nabiki patted Rinette on the head. "I told them my little sister and her friends got carried away with Warlords and Demons. Paw Paw, you know that roleplaying game Kendra and Kakashi are obsessed with these days. Luckily Officer Yogi has nephews that share the same obsession."

"Officer Yogi, huh."

"Yes Officer Yogi, Paw Paw, you know it's okay to be social every now and then especially with authority figures". Nabiki sat down next to Rinette. "Rinette I think its time for you to move in with us."

"No, Nabiki. I wanna stay here. Uncle Sesshomaru and Uncle Jaken will protect me. Plus they need a jiwa naamio and I can teach them about the new world."

"Rinette, they can come live us too. We have more than enough room."

Thoughts of Sesshomaru living with InuYasha filled the brothers minds. They knew it wouldn't work. After thinking about it for less than a second they both pictured fights.

"No" responded Sesshomaru and InuYasha in unison. The two brothers frowned at each other.

"Rinette's right Nabiki, Jaken and Sesshomaru will need a jiwa naamio before they can leave. We'll have to find a trustworthy spell caster to make one."

"I can make it Uncle InuYasha". Rinette's voice softened, "It'll just take me a while, and we can stay here until then".

Jaken questioned, "What is a jaw wa wa na nemo?"

InuYasha removed a bracelet, which had a small round gold medallion with black and red beads. His furry ears and claws appeared. His hair turned silvery white appeared to grow as soon as he removed the bracelet.

Jaken jumped up and grabbed one of InuYasha's ears. "You are InuYasha."

InuYasha grabbed Jaken by the back of the collar and dropped him to the floor. "A jiwa naamio creates an illusion you can't see through. The illusion completely masks any demon features. It masks most demons' auras so most humans can't even sense a demon's presence even if that demon is standing right next to them. The illusion can only be broken if the owner removes their jiwa naamio. Each jiwa naamio is created to work with one user, so my jiwa naamio will not work for another demon. The world has changed Sesshomaru demons cannot just walk around even in your human form."

"So you hide, InuYasha."

"It's not hiding" Nabiki interjected, "it's fitting in to the world we live in today."

"Nabiki is right humans and demons have coexisted relatively peacefully for over 250 years. Like I said the world has change Sesshomaru. Demons-" InuYasha's words were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. "What the hell?"

Everyone rushed to Rinette's room. Her bedroom window was smashed and Ryuk was gone. They saw Ryuk leaping from building to building.

"Damn him he must have reanimated. Nabiki, you stay here I'll go." InuYasha rushed out the room.

"Nabiki", whispered Rinette.

Nabiki ran and hugged Rinette. "It's going to be okay. Uncle Sesshomaru and I" Nabiki turned her head and saw that Sesshomaru was gone.

Sesshomaru had taken flight to track down Ryuk. It was his first time seeing the new world from the outside.

_The human structures are as high as mountains and there are so many humans dressed oddly like InuYasha. The ground is cover with smashed rock and the most of the trees have disappeared. There are so many unfamiliar scents. What kind of world is this? _ The smell from the scent from the paper mill dominated the environment interfering with all the other scents.

Ryuk's scent disappeared. Sesshomaru continued forward. He and InuYasha ended up in the same spot in the middle of Sakura Park. The park was full of people, but Ryuk was nowhere in sight.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha. He continued looking around.

A group of teenage girls started pointing and giggling.

"Oh yeah two hot cosplayers."

"They certainly are cute."

"Lets ask them to take a picture with us."

InuYasha realized he'd forgotten his jiwa naamio. "Let's go Sesshomaru, he may have returned to the apartment".

He and Sesshomaru left before the schoolgirls gathered up enough courage to ask for pictures, but InuYasha had a feeling he and Sesshomaru's appearance would make the nightly news. He was hoping no one managed to get a picture of Sesshomaru's flight. They didn't need the attention.

Sesshomaru arrived before InuYasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned".

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken as he stepped down from the window. Sesshomaru walked over to where Ryuk's body once lay. The spot reeked of death. "How?"

"He reanimated, someone cast a spell on him so that he would join the walking dead once killed." InuYasha leaned against the doorframe. "He's either a high level spell castor or he works for one. He'll have to be killed all over again. He's gonna come after you and Rinette for sure."

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't afraid of some dead human," barked Jaken.

"Oh, Jaken, he's going to come after you too. "

"Mmmeee, what did I do?"

"Yeah, zombies are fueled by vengeance and despair. He's doesn't know fear and can't feel pain, he's not going to stop until he get's his revenge."

"Whoa!" Two small teenagers charged passed InuYasha and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

The boy pointed at Bakusaiga. "That's the Bakusaiga, Kendra."

The girl stared through her fluffy brown bang starry-eyed at Sesshomaru. "Whoa, Sesshomaru is so handsome, Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched his dark spiky short hair. "Where's the little one?"

"Oh there he is," said Kakashi and Kendra while pointing at Jaken.

"Kakashi, he's smaller than I thought he'd be."

"I know, Kendra, he's smaller than papa said."

"I am not small, I am a full grown demon," snapped Jaken.

"But you're sill smaller than us'. Kendra and Kakashi laughed.

"OK, enough you two where is Shippo?"

" InuYasha, papa is still at work. He sent me and Kendra to assess the damage."

"Kakashi looks like he used a liquid cannon spell. It should be no problem to fix InuYasha. The liquid cannon spell makes a lot of noise but doesn't do a lot damage. Basically the hinges were just blown off there's no heavy structural damage to the doorway".

"Kendra we'll have to get a replacement window. I have already taken the measurements. We'll get some wood and board up the window for now".

"Kakashi, I smell chocolate chip cookies."

"Kendra, I smell cookies too."

The two siblings charged passed InuYasha again. This time they almost knocked over Rinette.

"The tea is ready. Just in case you want some". Rinette smiled at Jaken. "Uncle Jaken, Nabiki even baked more cookies."

"Cookies". Jaken started walking behind InuYasha and Rinette. He had already left the room before he realized Sesshomaru wasn't behind him. He rushed back in the room. Jaken noticed Sesshomaru was holding the gold plate. "My lord."

"Go."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken back out of the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the gold plate lying on Rinette's bed. Sesshomaru looked around Rinette's room everything was so unfamiliar even for a human dwelling. He moved to her desk. Sesshomaru pulled back wheeled desk chair and thought it was the most impractical cart he'd ever seen. He noted that desk looked like wood but it smelt odd. He pulled a pen across the paper and was amazed how it continued to mark without any ink to dip it in. "This is certainly not the world I knew. Damn Helba." Sesshomaru placed the plate on the desk and walked out the room.

He found everyone in the dinning room. Jaken, Kakashi, and Kendra were stuffing their faces with cookies. Nabiki and Rinette were laughing and talking. Sesshomaru was surprise Rinette's laughter sounded so much like Rin's. InuYasha sat at the head of the table with his arms folded. He and Sesshomaru locked eyes but didn't speak.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I texted my brothers about you and they can't wait to see you." Nabiki took out her phone and opened a picture of her and her brothers.

"What kind of magic is that?" Jaken leaned across the table

Kakashi and Kendra laughed at poor Jaken.

"Uncle Jaken that's not magic" Rinette giggled, "It's a picture."

"Yes, it's technology not magic." Nabiki pointed to the tall muscular guy standing behind her in the picture. "The one with the golden eyes and reddish brown hair and beard is my older brother, "Li". She pointed to a thin somewhat pale guy with golden eyes short black hair. "This one is my oldest brother Yanni". She then pointed to an athletically built guy standing next to her. He had blue eyes, medium length black hair, and a perfect smile. "This is my little brother Maru."

Jaken did a double take after seeing Nabiki without her jiwa naamio. She had silver hair and golden eyes. She looked like a female InuYasha with Sesshomaru's pointy ears.

Nabiki swiped the screen and the picture changed. Jaken's jaw dropped. Nabiki pointed to a stunning full-figured woman with purple eyes holding a toddler. "This is my brother Tyr's wife, Alana" and their children Atum, Eka, Ami, Dwi, Aki, Levi, and Shi". She turned to InuYasha, "Paw Paw, Tyr and Alana are coming next weekend and they're bringing all seven kids to meet Uncle Sesshomaru. Also, Yanni is flying in from Africa or India I can't remember but he'll be here as soon as he gets a flight".

_Lucky for InuYasha his bloodline will continue through heirs. Lucky. _Sesshomaru frowned at the thought.

InuYasha turned to Shippo's twins. "Kendra and Kakashi it's getting late, you should board up the window now."

Kendra and Kakashi started to make a joke until they saw InuYasha's face. They quickly rose to their feet and hurried to get the supplies.

Nabiki noticed the change in InuYasha's expression as well. "Rinette why don't you help Kendra and Kakashi while I clean up." Rinette cheerfully agreed and went with Kendra and Kakashi leaving InuYasha and Sesshomaru to talk.

"Sesshomaru, I know you have questions."

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru and then at InuYasha. If Sesshomaru wouldn't ask questions he would. He looked at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru expression had not changed. Jaken pulled on his collar and cleared his throat.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Tessaiga"

"The Tessaiga chose Nabiki the day she was born. I am training her for the day she'll be the only one to wield the Tessaiga."

"Helba"

InuYasha's mind went spiraling back to that day. "Helba escaped. She stayed on the move after her escape. We never saw her again but she convinced some demons that freeing you from the plate would make you their slave. At first the demons she sent were somewhat of challenge but after awhile the demons were so weak it was pathetic. The demons stopped coming after Helba was killed. She was betrayed by one of her demons. I heard that the demon that killed Helba stole her mirrors and was never seen again'.

"I'd given the real plate to Rin and Kohaku. That night they took the plate with them to village of the demon slayers. The plate was passed down their bloodline for generations. No one outside of their bloodline knew about the real plate until Rinette's mother, Xuan, tried to get help from a young warlock named Haru Ado to break the curse. He wasn't able to break the seal, but he and Xuan fell in love and got married. Xuan and Haru have passed on".

InuYasha mashed his teeth, "The zombie we were chasing is Ryuk, Haru's best friend and Rinette's godfather. I am sure Ryuk was after the Ado family's spell book. Haru was a gifted spell caster there is no telling how powerful the spells are in that book. I have no doubt Ryuk will return for revenge and the book".

"Sesshomaru, Haru broke his ties with the magic world the day he married Xuan, which is why I know he wouldn't have left Ryuk as Rinette's guardian if he knew Ryuk was a caster. Someone else is pulling Ryuk's strings, someone powerful. The one behind Ryuk is the one that will make things interesting."

/\|{}

Meanwhile

"Yoruichi you're back," Urahara tried to mask his surprise with his fan, "and you brought Soi Fon with you".

Soi Fon cut her eyes at Urahara. "I see haven't done anything to improve this place since the last time."

Urahara held up his closed fan, "Soi Fon, I like to think of it as cozy." He smiled.

She frowned. "Humph, Lady Yoruichi."

Urahara looked at Yoruichi. She was looking directly at he and Soi Fon but seemed to look through them. "Yoruichi".

Yoruichi's eyebrows slanted. "Did you two feel that?"

"Feel what Yoruichi?"

"Urahara, I just felt something powerful _and demonic_."

* * *

A/N:

Velveteen: Yeah another chapter and the spell is broken.

Miko: Yeah but I wanted Yoruichi to break the spell.

Peace in Chaos: Nope that time, Yoruichi did not have to come to the rescue.

Miko: Speaking of what's with Yoruichi's two minute appearance. I thought she was going meet Sesshomaru.

Peace in Chaos: No, I just said she'd be in the chapter.

Velveteen: At least she felt his presence, maybe she go look for him.

Peace in Chaos: Maybe or maybe not, the you'll have to wait and see like everyone else.

Well it's time to say good-bye for now. Thanks for reading the chapter. A big thanks for all the favs , comments, and reviews they help motivate me to continue. Until next time, peace :)


	3. Ryuk

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. The fan fic is rated M for language, violence, and adult situations.

A/N: Thank you for continuing to read this story. I plan to have some more character sketches up in the next couple of updates.

* * *

"Ryuk, you look like shit and you smell dead." The guard laughed and rubbed his round belly.

"Shut the hell up, Rolo."

"I can't believe you let a little girl kill you."

"A little girl" he grabbed rail thin guard's blood red tie and started choking him, "a demon did this you dumb punk ass wannabe". Ryuk slammed thin man against the wall,

"Calm down Ryuk, Polo, was just joking". Rolo's pudgy fingers gripped Ryuk shoulder firmly. "I know you're having a bad day," his blue eyes changed to red and started to glow, "but you need to calm down", he tossed Ryuk on to one of the couches with one hand. The two male's eyes locked in a stare. "Behave and I'll give you some candy." Rolo's mouth formed a smile, but his red eyes showed his anger. Rolo continued to stare at Ryuk. He called out to Polo,"Polo, let them know Ryuk is here."

Polo's voice cracked out, "Yes sir." He adjusted his tie and brushed off his navy jacket before rushing down the hall.

Ryuk and Rolo stared at each other until Polo returned a few minutes later. Polo paused when he saw Ryuk and Rolo still in their stare down. He cleared his throat hoping to break the tension but it didn't work. "Hmm, Ryuk, Ms. Li says they be finished with their meeting 15 minutes. They said you can either wait here come back then."

"I'll wait." He stood up and mumbled, "Thanks" as he walked pass Polo to the men's room. Ryuk stopped before he opened the men's room door. The fear of his appearance as a dead man paralyzed him. He went to the men's room out habit. He'd always made sure he was well groomed before entering any meetings he had at Castle Towers. This time it was different he was dead. His mind began to fill with the scenes from every zombie movie he'd seen. Then Michael Jackson's _Thiller_ started to play in his head.

"Damn you, damn you all," his hand slammed against the men's room door. Ryuk almost knocked the door off its hinges with one slap. The feat shocked him. "I am stronger." He stared at his hands. His hands looked the same except for scrapes he received scaling the apartment building's wall, but they felt different, "I'll beat him with these hands" My hands looked the same maybe-" Ryuk rushed over to the mirror.

He let out a deep breath in relief. A big smile covered his face. His skin was much paler than his normal sun kissed tone, a sickly pale but not as if he were on the verge of death. He also had bags and dark circles around his green eyes, which made him look like he hadn't slept in a couple days. His hair was a mess, but he didn't look like a movie zombie, no yellow eyes and pealing gray skin with oozing sores. He would be able to walk the streets Karaka Town without too many stares.

His smile disappeared and Ryuk cursed has he noticed the burn scars around his neck from Sesshomaru's poison claw. "Damn him, I am going to crush his windpipe". He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. "Stay in control Ryuk", he took a few deep breathes, "'I'll deal with him later. Yeah, after my meeting" He combed his unruly sandy blond hair. Ryuk did everything he could to improve his appearance. He may have failed but he was not going to look like a failure.

He made one more mirror check before leaving the men's room. Ryuk stepped into the hall and paused as he saw Atlocoya approaching. His eyes travelled up from her four-inch stilettos she used to elongate her petite frame. His eyes stopped briefly to admire her toned legs, before moving on to the milky white skin of her ample bosom. He started walking towards her with his head held high and his usual cocky smile. "Atlocoya, you're looking good usual". He stared into her emerald blue eyes.

She licked her plum stained lips and smiled. "Ryuk, you look, " she played with a strain of her auburn hair, "you look dodgier than usual " she frowned as she snapped around "follow me".

"Sure thing" Ryuk to the time admire the Atlocoya's perfect apple bottom. He mumbled, "At least that part of me isn't dead".

Ryuk's cocky grin fell as soon as Atlocoya opened the double doors to the conference room. Jiro Nogoi was standing at the front of the conference room with his tree trunk sized arms folded across his massive chest. His blue eyes were colder than usual as he stared at Ryuk. Jiro's glare sent a chill down Ryuk's spin. Jiro's size and hardline face in his human form made him more than intimidating. You could still see scars on his cheek and lips from his previous fights. He was the kind of guy you crossed the street to avoid, and the type of demon that gave demons nightmares. Jiro's $1000 suits didn't stop him from attacking. He was always looking for a chance to fight

"Sit Ryuk."

Ryuk wheeled back the closest chair and quickly complied.

"Ryuk, you failed."

"Yes, Mr. Nogoi, bbbut-"

"But what Ryuk", said Atlocoya as sled into the seat across from Ryuk. She made herself comfortable in the large leather office chair. "Tell us how you lost your life to a 10 year old girl."

"I didn't lose my life to that little-" Ryuk's lips clenched together like a fist and his nostrils flared. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He had to be careful how he responded to her. Ryuk had to maintain control or he'd die again tonight. He took another deep breath. "It was a demon who did this. " He pulled his shirt collar down and showed his scars to Atlocoya and Jiro.

"Oh that looks like it would hurt". Atlocoya gave Ryuk an innocent smile.

She was baiting him and he knew it. Ryuk could feel the anger grow within he opened mouth to say something but closed it quickly after seeing Jiro move behind Atlocoya. Ryuk cut his eyes away and continued, "She must've used the book to summon a powerful demon. He was fast and strong. It wasn't his strength that killed me he had some kind of poison coming out of his claws."

"What did he look like?" Jiro banged his palm against the solid wood red oak conference table. The force of the impact caused the large rectangular shaped conference table to vibrate. "Tell me."

"Yes, Mr. Nogoi, he had long white maybe silver hair, golden eyes that were as cold as yo-, as I've seen. He had magenta markings on his face, and blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Oh yeah he had a talking toad or lizard with him as well. He caught me off guard, if I'd know about him ahead of time he'd be dead right now. The bastard was so arrogant. Next time I'll be ready and he's going to pay." Ryuk pounded his fist against the conference table.

"Ryuk sounds like you've had a rough day go home clean up and come back in the morning."

"But Atlocoya I,"

"Ryuk leave."

"Yes, Mr. Nogoi." Ryuk stood up, "I will be back at 9:00 AM".

\\\

After Ryuk exited the room.

"Jiro, do you think it can be him, could little Rinette really have broken the spell?"

"Think, Coya, I know it's Sesshomaru and he's going to pay for killing my little brother, Goro."

"Jiro lets keep that part c-level. No one needs to know the full extent of your past with Sesshomaru, especially not Ryuk. It'll be a couple of days before his mind and body will be in complete sync. Right now is susceptible to flare ups. We still need him and I don't want you two fighting over who will kill Lord Sesshomaru".

"Humph woman."

Coya raised her eyebrow. "Humph nothing, Jiro demons can't touch a warlock's spell book without the seal being remove. We need for Ryuk to get the spell book and remove the seal. The Ando family has produced many powerful witches and warlocks. We need the knowledge found in that book. The book comes before revenge Jiro don't forget. Lady Abyss will take your head if you screw things up for her. "

Jiro mashed his teeth together. "I understand."

Coya pulled out her compact mirror. "Good then you should be the one to tell Lady Abyss about Ryuk's failure."

"Me, why, me?"

"Because I told her last time," she paused as she reapplied her lipstick, "plus I have a date with one of the princes of darkness. I am not sure which one but he drives a yellow Porsche 911 convertible'. She stood up and smiled sweetly at Jiro. "Tootles Jiro, have fun telling Lady Abyss, and wouldn't mention the revenge thing."

Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat in silence as Jaken continued to stuff his face with cookies. Jaken felt uneasy about the situation but refuse to let it show. He thought it would be disrespectful to Sesshomaru. He had to show he had faith in Sesshomaru. His eyes became starry as he stared at Sesshomaru who confidence seemed unwavering. He knew that Sesshomaru would defeat Ryuk. Jaken was surprised that Sesshomaru wasn't out looking for Ryuk right now. Jaken dropped his head. He thought _could Lord Sesshomaru be afraid of this new world?_

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"Eep" Jaken crawled backwards from the table and bowed. "Forgive me, my Lord. It must be the strange food."

"What's wrong Uncle Jaken?" Rinette kneeled down next to Jaken, "Did you eat too many cookies?"

"I did not", snapped Jaken. His voice softened, "I mean yes too many cookies."

InuYasha stood up the moment Nabiki walked in the room. "It's getting late Nabiki we should go."

"But Paw Paw maybe we should stay the night."

"Sesshomaru is here, he can handle things from here. Let's go Nabiki", InuYasha turned his back and started walking out of the room,

"Rinette, we'll return tomorrow."

Nabiki hugged Rinette. "Call me if you need anything."

Rinette gently shook her head "yes" and smiled. She hugged Nabiki one more time.

"Good night, Uncle Sesshomaru and Jaken." Nabiki smiled and waved good-bye.

Rinette yawned. "I guess it's time for bed. I have school in the morning. I'll show where you will be sleeping." Rinette smiled.

Sesshomaru stood up and Rinette's faced beamed with so much happiness she closed her eyes. She walked Jaken and Sesshomaru to her parents' room. She opened the door to the large master bedroom, and turned on the light. The room was designed around a king size four post bed. Jaken's yellow eyes bulged at the sight of the bed. The top of the mattress was at least four inches over his head. He couldn't resist touching the chocolate brown micro fur comforter.

He let out an "oh" sound and rubbed the comforter against his leathery green cheek. "This feels so good and so soft. It's almost as soft as Lord Sesshomaru's fur." "EEP, oh no I shouldn't have said that." Jaken turned his head around rapidly to see if anyone heard him, but to his surprise he was the only one still in the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rinette"

"Out here Uncle Jaken."

Jaken ran from around the bed and saw Rinette and Lord Sesshomaru standing on the balcony. "I am not your uncle-" Jaken paused as he saw city lights for the first time.

Sesshomaru stared out in the sea of lights. InuYasha's word's played in his head, "The world has changed". _Sesshomaru looked down at a world he never would have thought of. What kind of world is this? Strange carriages with lanterns move about and strange moving pictures are on the human structures. The humans have built their homes reaching to the sky. The stars have hidden themselves from this world._ Foreign scents filled his nose as he tried to catch Ryuk's cent. He could not find a trace of Ryuk.

"Do you like the view Uncle Sesshomaru? My mom said it was the best view in the entire building. It's probably the best view in Karakura Town. "

"It's fine". Sesshomaru turned around and walked into the bedroom.

"Please make yourself at home Uncle Sesshomaru", Rinette smiled at Sesshomaru, "if you need anything just ask. Come Uncle Jaken and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Rinette and Jaken left Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts. Nothing in the room was familiar. This new world was making him little uneasy, though he hid it well. He decided to focus his mind on finding Ryuk instead of his strange surroundings. Sesshomaru left the bedroom to find Jaken.

Jaken looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling of the sunroom. The plants that surround him made him think of the nights he, Rin, and Lord Sesshomaru spent in the woods. "Rinette is just like young Rin that's why I ended up with a basket to sleep in. I don't care if it is very big basket with soft pillows." Jaken kicked the basket. "Oh, oh, oh," whimpered Jaken as he leaped around on one foot. Jaken huffed, "Why can't I get a nice bed, like Lord Sesshomaru? He's not" Jaken stopped when he turned and saw Sesshomaru, "my lord I thought you'd be resting."

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

Jaken rushed after him. "Where are we", Jaken paused after seeing lowered brow, "I am mean where you going? I mean I'll guard Rinette until you return."

Sesshomaru did not stop walking until reached the balcony. He thought the streets were too crowded with humans and odd carriages so he took flight. Sesshomaru wondered why the human hadn't burned the city down with the many colorful lanterns that were burning. It was too loud. Sesshomaru climbed to a higher altitude.

Sesshomaru flew all over Karakura Town but did not find a trace of Ryuk. However, something interesting caught his attention. He saw the spirits of two teenagers teasing a spirit of a man chained to old abandon fish market. Sesshomaru could not understand what they were saying, but the teenagers kept kicking trash in front of the store and the old man kept picking it up and screaming at them. They kept laughing at the man, and when the man went after them they'd move just out his reach, a foot from the streetlight.

The teenagers were laughing until the chain broke. Old man jumped on top of the building and started yelling. The teens pointed and laughed. The teenagers ran around the corner and came back with a trashcan. They dumped the trash in front of the store. What remained of the old man's soul chain quickly dissolved. He started to scream as an extra set of legs grows out of his torso. His body doubled in size. He jumped down in front of the teens. The teenagers froze in place because of shock. The man covered his face and his mask started to grow. His skin turned leathery and green. The old man started to laugh as he removed his hands from his face. His face was replaced with a white hollow mask with two short horns down the middle of the forehead. The teenagers started to shake.

"I hungrrrrry." The hollow moved towards the teens.

Yoruichi kicked him the head cracking his mask and knocking him out. Yoruichi turned quickly her long purple ponytail sliced through the air. Her golden eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's shadowy figure several floors up atop the adjacent building.

"Yeah, that's what I am talking about being saved by a sexy super hero."

Yoruichi turned her head just in time to see the teenagers high five each other.

Their youthful enthusiasm was quick squashed by Soi Fon. The petite shingami stepped to the teenagers with her blade in hand, " Show respect to Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turned back to where Sesshomaru was standing but he was gone. Sesshomaru had caught the scent of another zombie. He tried to focus only on zombie up ahead, but his mind kept going back to Yoruichi. _Where did she come from? Who is she? What is she? I've never smelt a scent like hers. How did she know I was there?_ Sesshomaru closed his eyes and replayed moment Yoruichi turned her head and looked at him. She looked almost angelic under the streetlight but the way she took out the hollow told Sesshomaru she was no angel. Something about her was calling him back. He could smell her scent as if she standing next to him. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath.

The scent of the other zombie growing brought Sesshomaru back to reality. Sesshomaru landed inches from the zombie. The zombie jumped back.

"I don't want no trouble", the zombie tripped over his stubby legs and fell.

An average build man stepped out of the building. "Okra, what's taking you so long", the bald man took his cigar from his mouth, "why the hell are you on the ground?"

Okra pointed toward Sesshomaru. "Charlie, him..,"

Charlie turned his head. "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"You must be one of Mr. Nogoi's boys. Thinking you too damn good to talk to us. This is my place and you show me some damn respect, fluffy."

He reached out to grab Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru grabbed Charlie's arm.

"Ryuk"

"Fuck you."

Sesshomaru activated his poison claw.

"Fuuuu, I don't know, any Ryuk", cried out Charlie.

Sesshomaru let him go and started walking toward Okra.

"He's dead," whimpered Okra, "I heard some bad ass demon killed him." He looked away from Sesshomaru's glare and whined, "That's all I know, I swear. I don't know the guy. I just heard some demons talking about it."

"Where?"

"On 4th and Goya", Okra's hand trembled as he pointed east, "near the haunted fish market with the old ghost chained to the building".

Sesshomaru flew east back to the same corner where he saw Yoruichi. The teenagers and the old man were gone by the time Sesshomaru arrived. It was like they disappeared.

Sesshomaru's thoughts went back to Yoruichi. "Maybe she knows where they are." Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi's scent to the rooftop where he stood earlier. "She was up here, she can fly." Sesshomaru searched but Yoruichi's scent ended on that roof. "Where did she go?"

/

" I beg your pardon, Lady Abyss, but it is urgent that I speak to you."

"It better be important, Jiro, otherwise you'll pay for disturbing my nightly swim." Lady Abyss reached out her pale hand.

Jiro took her dainty hand gently into is large hand and help her out the pool. "It is", he lifted her long red hair and wrapped a soft white towel around shoulders, "Lady Abyss, Ryuk is dead".

Her green eyes went cold as she stared up at Jiro. "I thought you said it was important. We can still use him as a zombie"

"Yes, he died attempting to take the spell book." Jiro held his head down for a moment before facing Lady Abyss.

Lady Abyss' eyes were no longer cold. Her face turned red with anger. "Why was he after the spell book? I told him to wait until InuYasha and his granddaughter went to Tokyo."

"I know we learned that InuYasha cancelled the trip because Rinette is now first chair violinist and she has a recital that week. Hmm, Nabiki has been staying over a night some times. We told Ryuk to cease the best opportunity to get the spell book".

"Why couldn't he wait until the night of the recital, if everyone was going to be there?"

Jiro stood with his mouth open. "Oh yeah".

"I am surrounded by idiots," Lady Abyss held up her glass. Jiro quickly filled the glass with red wine. "Let me guess, that idiot got caught by Nabiki or InuYasha plundering through Rinette's room."

"No ma'am, Ryuk was killed by someone else," Jiro paused as he tried to force himself not say the name in anger, "Ryuk was killed by Sesshomaru."

Lady Abyss dropped her glass. Sound of the shattering glass resonated throughout the poolroom. Then there was an uneasy silence.

Jiro could read the shock on Lady Abyss's face. "Lady Abyss"

"Are you sure Jiro?"

"Ryuk, didn't say his name but he described him as a powerful demon, with long white or silver hair, magenta markings on his face, golden eyes, and crescent moon in the middle of his forehead".

"Lord Sesshomaru free", she licked her lips. "My, my, my, things just got more interesting." Lady Abyss tossed back her head and laughed.

* * *

Velveteen: All the bad guys want to kill Sesshomaru

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru has only been free a day and has enemies

Velveteen: And he got see Yoruichi

Miko: And he liked what he saw. Now he and Yoruichi need to meet. They are going to meet before the last chapter, right?

Peace in Chaos: Oh they're going to meet soon.

Velveteen: Love at first sight

Miko: Yeah, Yoruichi and Sesshomaru the new Lord and Lady of K town

Peace in Chaos: I think you should just read the story and stop trying to guess. It's time to say peace for now. Thanks for reading and big thanks for the comments and review. Lata


	4. SinDaKix

Chapter 3 .Kix

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. The fan fic is rated M for language, violence, and adult situations.

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. Thanks 12hinata123 and Stoneplus for your reviews and comments, you guys rock. I am still working more character sketches.

* * *

"I can't believe Coya rescheduled our meeting from morning to afternoon, and she didn't even bother to call. The bit-", a smile cracked Ryuk's face as Coya stepped into the lobby "Atlocoya, you look lovely as ever". He licked his dry lips.

"Ryuk, I hope you've calmed down," she looked Ryuk from head-to-toe, "Jiro is not in the mood for any bullshit. Follow me and take out that damn lollipop."

"With pleasure."

She cut her eyes at Ryuk. "I am not in the mood either."

Ryuk followed Coya down the hall to the conference room. Despite Coya's warning Ryuk still focused on her bottom as they walked down the hall. He was watching her so hard he walked into a potted plant. The lusting part of him was more alive then ever.

"Apparently, death has made you clumsier, Ryuk". She smirked as she opened the double oak doors to the conference room.

Jiro looked even more pissed than usual. His intense glare made Ryuk swallow hard. Ryuk froze in place.

Lady Abyss spun her burgundy leather office chair around. "Ryuk, don't just stand there, come in." She flashed her perfect white teeth.

"Lady Abyss", Ryuk bowed before stepping in the room, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Oh", she tilted her head slightly to one side, "after hearing about all the trouble you had, I had to come. Take a seat. Ryuk you look pale".

"Death will do that to you". Coya grinned.

"Now Coya, don't pick on my poor Ryuk" she turned to Ryuk and stared in his green eyes, "he didn't stand a chance against Lord Sesshomaru."

Ryuk jumped up, "You know him."

"Sit", commanded Jiro.

Ryuk obeyed. "My apologizes Lady Abyss" he looked at his clenched fist, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Ryuk, you're going through an adjustment period". She clasped her hands together. "As for Lord Sesshomaru we all know him. He's one of the most powerful demons to ever live. Mistress Helba sealed him in a gold plate over 400 years ago. Ryuk I want you to go Haven's House for awhile."

"But the spell book, Lady Abyss"

"Lord Sesshomaru being free changes things, Ryuk. We'll have to change our plan. Jiro will drive you to Haven's House."

Jiro firmly gripped Ryuk shoulder. "Time to go."

/

Rinette was singing in the kitchen as she made a snack. She came from school giddy. Jaken complained about her voice and the cherry tune. Sesshomaru paid neither any mind. He had been on the balcony since morning. He kept searching for two scents, Ryuk and Yoruichi's. He did not leave the balcony until InuYasha and Nabiki arrived.

"Rinette, you seem very happy today."

"I am Nabiki", a huge smile covered her face, "I met the man I am going to marry." She closed her eyes. "His name is Uryuu Ishida, and he is beautiful and brilliant. He has jet-black hair. He keeps one side of his hair tucked behind his ear. His dreamy eyes are blue. He wears glass, and it is so cute when adjusts them. He's smart too, and the president of Kaurka High. He's funny and talented."

"He's sounds great". Nabiki smiled.

"Yeah, too great." InuYasha frowned.

"Don't mind him, Rinette, Ishida sounds wonderful. Paw Paw is just upset because of this," Nabiki held up her tablet.

"What?" Rinette stared at the black screen.

"Sorry, the tablet went to sleep". She slid her fingers over the touchscreen.

Rinette read the website article headline. "Two Hot Cosplayers or Just too Strange"

There was a picture of Sesshomaru and InuYasha under the headline. The quality was decent for a cell phone photo.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that's, that's, you" Jaken head turned back and forth between looking at the screen and Sesshomaru.

"Wow, Uncle Sesshomaru you and Uncle InuYasha are celebrities." Rinette smiled both brothers frowned. "It says a hot dad and his even hotter son stole the attention of female park goers. Then mysteriously disappeared as quickly as they appeared."

"How dare they think someone like InuYasha could be the father of Lord Sesshomaru? It's an insult to" Jaken stopped talking after InuYasha glared at him on the head.

"This is going to bring unwanted attention." InuYasha stepped around Jaken. "The Demon Society is going to come around for sure. It's already become viral in the demon community."

Jaken returned to his senses. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't afraid to battle the viral Demon Society."

"Jaken, the Demon Society isn't, like that," Nabiki pulled up the website, _Folklore and Legends the History of Demons_. "I'll log in my account and show you. See this is the Demon Society. These are demons that have chosen to peaceful coexist with humans. It is a network of demons that demons all around the world." Nabiki showed them profiles of demons, some had pictures up of animals and other avatars and some had pictures of their true demon forms.

"The Demon Society doesn't like it when someone brings attention to the demon world. Paw Paw's right they won't be too happy but at least the humans believe you two were in costume."

Sesshomaru took the tablet and started scrolling through profiles. Everybody stopped and stared. Jaken stood with his mouth open in awe that Sesshomaru was able to mimic Nabiki's technique. There were hundreds of demons. Sesshomaru scrolled through each page taking a couple of seconds to scan the profile pictures and titles. He finally stopped and pointed to a profile picture, which was a picture of a partial sign.

"Who is this?"

Nabiki took her tablet and open the profile. "This is the profile for a demon name Inose." She read a little more. "I think this the guy who runs Tin Tin's Pool Hall. It used to be Charlie and Angel's but he changed the name after she left him. Do you know him?"

Sesshomaru knew it was the guy from last night. "Hmm" Sesshomaru took the tablet back and continued scrolling.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha. He finally made it to the end of the list. _She's not in here; of course not, maybe she's not a demon._ His face showed his disappointment for a moment. He handed the tablet back.

"Who are you looking for Sesshomaru?"

"It doesn't concern you, InuYasha." Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"That's right, InuYasha, don't question Lord Sesshomaru. He'll handle everything. He searched last night" Jaken covered his mouth.

"Sesshomaru went out last night," InuYasha yanked up Jaken, "where'd he go?"

"Why should I tell you half demon," InuYasha hit Jaken on the head and it loosened his lips, "I don't know he left and came back late."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes as he heard Jaken squeal about last night. He turned his attention back to the skyline. "Where are you?" A warm breeze brought Yoruichi's scent to him. "She's coming this way." Sesshomaru wasted no time and teleported landing right in front of Yoruichi. The bright light from Sesshomaru's teleportation blinded Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru froze for a moment. His golden eyes grew wide as he stared at the squinting black cat before him. There was no doubt it was the same scent. _It's an illusion._

Yoruichi twitched her tail back and forth as she tried to focus on him. His aura was heavy and demonic. It was the same aura she felt last night

"Enough" Sesshomaru caught Yoruichi his fur before her sight fully adjusted. The soft fluffy fur wrapped around Yoruichi. The grip was firm but not tight. Sesshomaru pulled her to him. He grabbed Yoruichi by the back of the neck and held her up. Their golden eyes locked.

She'd seen a drawing of his outfit before. There was no mistaking the magenta markings on his face. _It can't be him or could it? _ She stared into Sesshomaru's cold eyes. Yoruichi meowed.

The sound annoyed Sesshomaru. His face showed his displeasure, which prompted Yoruichi to meow again. "Revile your true form."

Yoruichi hissed.

"I, Sesshomaru, do not have time for your games."

"What?" a gruff man's voice came out of the little black cat.

The male voice almost surprised Sesshomaru into dropping Yoruichi. Yoruichi ceased the opportunity. She clawed Sesshomaru across the cheek and nose. Sesshomaru tossed Yoruichi.

She wasted no time she transformed as soon as her feet touched the rooftop. Sesshomaru started to grab her. "She's naked" He eyes danced quickly over coco brown skin of legs to up her thighs. His eyes went higher and higher until reaching her long purple hair which flowed pass the small of her back. The sight caused him to hesitate and that was more than enough time for Yoruichi to escape. She flashed stepped away. Her speed to seemed to burn away her scent. She was gone and Sesshomaru had no clue where she went.

He teleported back to the apartment balcony. When he arrived everyone was waiting for him. 'Uncle Sesshomaru', cried out Rinette

Rinette was almost knocked down by Jaken, who rushed to Sesshomaru pushing her out of his way. "My Lord what happen you're bleeding"?

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and kept walking. Nabiki and InuYasha looked at each other.

"Paw Paw, I know those scratches and I smell"

"Yeah, a cat", InuYasha went after Sesshomaru, "I am going to see about this cat that defeated Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked into the sunroom. He needed to be alone. His alone time last for a few moments before InuYasha walked in.

"Where did you go Sesshomaru?"

"It doesn't concern you, InuYasha." Sesshomaru started to walk out of the room, but InuYasha words stopped him.

"I know that scent Sesshomaru, smell of funeral rain, it's a shinigami."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, "Shinigami".

"Yeah, I saw three battle ready shinigami 360 years ago with my own eyes. They defeated an army of 100 demons and not some weak Naraku slice and dice demons. The shinigami took the demons down in a matter of minutes. Their leader, an old man with a bald head and a breaded beard that touch the ground, took out half the army with one swing of his sword burning them to ashes. He had two shinigami with him that referred to him as master. One had short white hair and the other had brown wavy hair and a goatee. I remember thinking they were slackers because they were laughing and talking when the demons arrived. I was wrong they each had powerful twin blades. They moved so quickly I couldn't see them until they were about to strike. The other demons didn't have a chance against their speed. The old shinigami's students cut the remaining demons down in no time. Then the shinigami exited through a gateway of some kind".

"Humph." Sesshomaru turned away.

"Sesshomaru the shinigami aren't something to play with."

"InuYasha, she doesn't concern you." Sesshomaru tightened his lips as soon as he realized what he said. He took a deep breath. He could feel InuYasha smirk.

"Did you say she?"

Sesshomaru walked out. He walked in the dinning room where Jaken, Nabiki, and Rinette were sitting. The penthouse apartment was too small. Everywhere he turned there was someone staring at him.

"Paw Paw we got a hit regarding Ryuk."

"Where Nabiki?"

"Not sure but the word on the forum is Ryuk was killed by the .Kix."

"They did no such thing Lord Sesshomaru is the one took care of that ruffian"

"That's true Jaken, but when there is a murder involving a demon .Kix gets the blame. Most of the time it fits them. The .Kix is a responsible for 90% of the crimes involving demons. The .Kix runs demon gambling and prostitution rings. They provide other illegal services as well like their opium ring. I wouldn't be surprised if they took credit for the kill". Nabiki stood and stretched. "I'll check the boards for more information after dinner."

"Sesshomaru this is how we track down people these days. The humans pollute the air with so many different scents and chemicals it makes it harder to track people".

"Yeah, Uncle Sesshomaru, I'll get us a lead using the Web then we can go after Ryuk. No one goes so far underground you can't find them in the demon world". Nabiki smiled at Sesshomaru.

/

Yoruichi returned to Urahara's shop. She leaped onto her purple silk pillow and made herself comfortable. She'd taken the long way back to the shop in hopes of clearing her mind, but it hadn't worked. Her tail twitched rapidly back and forth as her mind only wanted to focus on Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe it. She'd stopped believing that Sesshomaru was real a hundred years ago.

"Yoruichi, you're back", said Urahara. His wooden sandals clicked as he walked in the room.

Tessai cleaned his square framed glasses on his blue apron as he followed Urahara. "Would you like some warm milk?"

"Yes, Tessai thank you". She perked up as Tessai left get her milk.

"I expected you to be out much later, Yoruichi".

"I would've been, but" Yoruichi paused as she looked at her childhood. She lowered her ears.

"But what? C'mon Yoruichi, you can tell me I can keep a secret." Urahara took off his green and white-stripped hat and stared innocently at Yoruichi.

"I met Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru who?" He scratched his blond shaggy hair.

"You, know", Yoruichi mumbled "Lord Sesshomaru, the dog demon."

"As in the fairy tale, the ones from your nurse"

"Yes that one."

Urahara tried to stop his smile by pinning his closed fan against his lips. He was about to burst into laughter when Tessai walked in with a bowl of warm milk for Yoruichi. "Tessai, Yoruichi saw Lord Sesshomaru today."

"The demon from the fairy tales." Tessai adjusted his glasses. "That's very, hmm, nice."

"Thanks for keeping a secret, Urahara"

"Yoruichi, oh I didn't know that was supposed to be a secret. You did see the most powerful dog demon to ever live". Urahara was still fighting his laugher.

"Where did you see him?"

"Tessai he appeared before me on a roof" he Yoruichi stopped after Urahara burst into a fit of laughter. His laughter became contagious. Soon Tessai's mustache started to twitch as he fought his laugher. "Never mind." Yoruichi leaped off her pillow and left the room.

* * *

Velveteen: Yes, they finally met fact-to-face.

Miko: Yeah, but I don't think Sesshomaru is a fan of Yoruichi's cat form.

Peace in Chaos: No, but now their song can be Atomic Dog by George Clinton. Why must I feel like that?

Velveteen: Why must I chase the cat?

Miko: Nothin' but the dog in me.

Peace in Chaos: LOL, I don't know any more lyrics but the song is in my head now.

Miko: Unfortunately, it's my head too. I keep picturing Sesshomaru chasing Yoruichi.

Velveteen: I have a feeling he's will be chasing after Yoruichi.

Peace in Chaos: Ha. He'll chase her down like Naraku. Maybe I should create a barrier for Yoruichi, hmm. On a more important note I kept calling Sesshomaru's fluffy just fur should I call it fluffy? Until next time peace ; )


	5. Chapter Smells Like Spring

Disclaimer: I do not on InuYasha or Bleach. I do own the original characters. This fan fic is rated M for language, violence, and adult situations.

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. Really big thanks for those of you who left comments/reviews. I was hyped from the new views. I had force myself to finish my paper instead working the story. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I hope to have it up by Sunday. It would be sooner but I've got assignments due. In this graduate class the only excuse you have for not turning in an assignment is death.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated the new world. He spent the past two nights on his balcony searching for Ryuk's and Yoruichi's scents. _The new world was full of fake. The trees had been replaced by iron. The ground was covered with something called cement; the lanterns had fake flames. The scents were even faked. Humans cover themselves in cologne and perfume to hide their true scent. They spray the fake scent of rain, flowers, or fruits indoors. _

Sesshomaru took flight to find something real. He landed in a nearby park. It was 3:00 AM so the park was empty. Sesshomaru breathed in the scent of the living earth, and another familiar scent. "It's her"

This time Yoruichi was running to him. She sensed his aura and was following it. She wanted to face him, and make sure he was really Lord Sesshomaru. Yoruichi dashed from under some bushes and saw two zombies smoking under a streetlight outside the park. "Two more living dead, that makes four this month. I need to tell-" Yoruichi stopped as Sesshomaru appeared in front of the two zombies. "It's him again."

The two zombies stood in front of Sesshomaru blocking his path. The dark haired one questioned Sesshomaru, "What are you supposed to be?"

"Yeah, this ain't Halloween", added the blond one with a hardy laugh.

"Move."

"Who's going to make us pretty boy?" The dark haired one glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru activated his poison claw. "Out of the way."

"No." The blond flicked his cigarette at Sesshomaru.

Both zombies stepped to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru clawed through both zombies' throats in an instant. The two zombies crumbled to the ground. Their flesh dried up and they turned to dust. Sesshomaru sidestepped the clothes as casually as if he was avoiding a piece of trash.

Yoruichi sat and watched as Sesshomaru made his approach. _He eliminated those two so easily. Granted they were already dead, but he just struck them down without hesitation or any remorse. Talk about cold hearted._ Yoruichi stared up at Sesshomaru. "I see you've recovered quickly from your wounds. "

"Did you really think I, Sesshomaru was wounded by your little scratch"?

"You were the one bleeding."

"It won't happen again. Change into a woman. I, Sesshomaru, don't have time for games, and I am not fooled by your disguise."

"I, Sesshomaru, seriously who talks like that." Yoruichi twitched her tail. "Your arrogance exceeds Byakuya's." She laughed. "And you're pervert."

"Change."

"No, I've had enough of this conversation. Whoever you are."

"You already know who I am."

_No way Rin said Sesshomaru was compassionate._ "Lord Sesshomaru isn't a zombie killing pervert trying to see me naked in the park."

Sesshomaru tried to catch Yoruichi like he did last time, but this time she was ready. She flash stepped away as soon as he moved.

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru tried to catch her scent but there was nothing, "I am tired of her tricks. The nerve of that woman, cat, shinigami, or whatever she is."

\\\\\\\ Next Day

Rinette was happy because she got to spend time with Ishida. She sat in awe as he demonstrated his threading technique. She believed he had become even more handsome between now and his last visit.

"That's all I have time for the today." Ishida stood. "I'll see you all in couple of weeks", he said as he gathered his belongings. Rinette and her friends watched. They followed him out the door.

"Wait Ishida we'll walk with you to the station", said Dani. She smiled revealing the dimples in her chubby cheeks.

Gracie, Dani's stepsister, could not stop giggling as they walked with Ishida and Dani couldn't stop smiling. Rinette stared at Ishida every chance she got. The girls pouted when they made it to the station. Rinette continued to walk with Ishida after Dani and Gracie said good-bye. She boarded the train with him. She told a white lie and said she was going to see a friend. Rinette really wanted to see where he lived. Gracie dared her to get a picture of Ishida's home. She and Ishida sat next to each other on the train but she was too shy to speak. When they arrived at their stop. Rinette continued to walk with Ishida.

She stopped in front of a random apartment building. "Thanks for walking me to my friends apartment building, Ishida".

"You're welcome. I'll see you in couple of weeks".

Rinette had other plans. She watched Ishida from across the street. He walked to Urahara's Shop. That's when Rinette saw Yoruichi.

She hid behind the building and whined, "OH no, Ishida, has a girlfriend." Rinette peered around the corner again and saw that Yoruichi was laughing. Rinette turned away and pouted. "Oh and she's gorgeous. How am I supposed to compete with her? She has beautiful coco brown skin, silky purple hair, a pretty smile she even has golden eyes. I hate her. I bet she's stuck up."

Rinette peeked again and Yoruichi was gone. This time Ishida was with Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Rukia. "Those must be Ishida's friends, " said Rinette as she continued watching from across the street, "what if one of those girls is girlfriend? They' both have dark hair and are cute. One of those girls is probably his girlfriend." The thought made Rinette sad for a moment then she realized it could be a good thing they both had dark hair like hers. "Ishida likes dark haired girls, yay."

She watched as Ishida and Ichigo started arguing. "Maybe he's not friends with the orange headed guy." She saw both girls shake their heads and walk away. "OK maybe neither is his girlfriend". Then Ichigo and Ishida stopped arguing and caught up with Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Maybe one is his girlfriend", she pouted, and "maybe not" she smiled. The sky was changing from blue to a purple and orange haze. "I'd better go home before it gets dark."

Rinette started walking back to the train station. She missed her train by a few minutes. The next train to Meji station would not leave for almost two hours. "I'll catch the train to Momo Square". From Momo Square she could catch a train to the Meiji station and walk home from there. "I'll be home in little over an hour".

Momo Square was a major station not a small local one like Meji. Momo Square was crowded as always. The crowd was pushing Rinette as she tried to navigate through the sea of people. She was feeling uncomfortable it her first time alone at the Momo station. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Rinette's heart almost stopped as she felt someone grab her shoulder. She froze in place.

"Are you lost little girl"?

Rinette turned and saw it was a police officer. She smiled and said, "No officer, I am not lost."

"I think you should come with me. You look a little too young to be out here by yourself."

"No, I am fine."

The police officer did not listen. His boney fingers griped her wrist. "You're coming with me kid." He smiled and said, "I am calling your father."

Rinette went with the officer. All she could think about, as they walked away from the crowd, was how much trouble she was in. Rinette and the officer got into a white cart. Rinette believed they were driving to the administrative building near the station. The officer sped past the administrative building. Rinette started to worry, but she tried not to let it show. She looked over and smiled nervously at the officer.

"I need to park this first," said the officer. The officer started whistling a cheery tune. He drove to a parking deck a few buildings away from the administrative building. Rinette ran as soon as the cart stopped.

She thought if she could just make it back to the administrative building she'd fine. She ran as fast as she could but her short legs were not match for the officer's long lean ones. He grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go" She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

The officer jerked her arm hard and started pulling Rinette. "Don't make a scene girl. I'll make you sorry if you do." His eyes were as fiery as his red hair. He dragged her into the alley.

Rinette screamed the top of her lungs. The officers snatched her up and covered her mouth. She bit his hand. He dropped her on to the cold hard asphalt. "You little bitch!" He raised hand to slap her.

Rinette covered head with her arm and tucked her knees against her body. She waited and waited for what seemed like forever for the impact but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw two golden eyes staring at her.

Yoruichi asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-yes, but", Rinette looked around, "the officer" Rinette looked and saw the unconscious officer handcuffed to a trash bin.

"Oh, I took care of him", Yoruichi sat Rinette her feet, "I'm pretty sure he's not a real police officer."

"Thank you, for saving me." Tears started to fall as she looked up at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi patted Rinette on the head, "Don't cry. Are you're parents here?"

"No, I am here alone," Rinette sniffed, " and I live on Uzimaki Ave. I'll have to catch the train."

"I'll take you home ok," Yoruichi smiled. She picked up Rinette; "Hold on." flash stepped away.

Rinette could not believe how fast they were moving. She was in awe as Yoruichi easily outran the trains. It was almost has if they were flying. Yoruichi raced over rooftops. Then she glided through sky with ease.

"That's my building the tall one on the corner". Rinette smiled. "This is so awesome".

Yoruichi didn't think it was awesome. She sensed Sesshomaru's aura. There was no doubt in her mind he was in that building. Part of her thought about investigating to find out where he was, but she pushed that thought aside. If the guy she met before was the real Sesshomaru he did not live up to Rin's fairy tales, and if the guy wasn't the real Sesshomaru he's just perverted zombie-killing jerk she didn't want to see again.

"We stay in the penthouse apartment with the big balcony".

Yoruichi landed on the balcony. Rinette was still excited. She danced around. "That was so freakin' awesome." She stood near Sesshomaru. "Uncle Sesshomaru did you see?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He and Yoruichi were in a stare down. Their golden eyes were locked on each other in a struggle for power.

"Rinette, where have you been?" Jaken slid by Sesshomaru through the doorway. "Lord Sesshomaru-" Jaken paused as he noticed Yoruichi. Jaken's eyes travelled from Yoruichi to Sesshomaru. _Who is that? She must be insane staring Lord Sesshomaru in the eye like that; she can't think she can get away with it. "_I don't know who you are woman, but how dare you stare at Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru allow me to take of this wench.' Jaken dashed past Sesshomaru and got the Staff of Two Heads. When he slid through the doorway this time he accidentally hit Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and frowned at Jaken. Jaken got on his knees. "I'm sorry my lord, please forgive me."

Sesshomaru turned his back to Yoruichi who was smiling. Sesshomaru frowned. "You think this is a game."

"If it were I'd be winning." A cocky smirk covered Yoruichi's face.

Sesshomaru liked the sound of her voice in her female. He wanted to hear Yoruichi say his name. She was different any female he'd ever met, she intrigued him.

"I'll wipe the smirk off your face." Jaken started turning the male face of the staff toward Yoruichi. She moved behind him and grab he staff before Jaken could fire. Less than a blink later Sesshomaru moved behind Yoruichi. He grabbed her hand, which was holding on to the staff. He took his other arm and grabbed the staff above his right hand locking Yoruichi against him.

Yoruichi's smirk remained. She'd already figured out 100 ways to escape from his grasp. She decided to wait and see what his next move would be. Her left hand was free if she didn't like what Sesshomaru had plan she'd use kido number 4, she was ready to aim in certain place, which would take down the mighty Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken let go of the staff and moved away. _This is strange I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru with arms wrapped around a woman. What is he doing? He should be able to remove the staff from that woman's hand easily. She still has that same smirk on her face. She must be a fool. I can't just stand by. "_Lord Sesshomaru"

"Silence Jaken"

"Yes, milord"

Sesshomaru breathed in Yoruichi's scent fully. He realized what that "something" was that made her scent different. He still smelt a hint of a cat and the smell of funeral rain, but she also smelt like spring. Her dominant scent was the smell of spring, the spring of years past not the fake bottled kind of today. It was the scent of a warm breeze, clean, fresh, and flowery.

Yoruichi cut into Sesshomaru's thoughts. "Let go."

Sesshomaru didn't let go. "Where are the specters from the fish market?"

"A Soul Burial was performed and they moved on to the Soul Society", the tone in Yoruichi's voice became more serious, "now let go."

Sesshomaru complied and Jaken's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru started walking back to the doorway and Yoruichi left the balcony. Yoruichi moved so fast she just seemed to disappear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who was that woman?"

"No one, Jaken", answered Sesshomaru as he walked back into the apartment.

* * *

Velveteen: Sesshomaru and Yoruichi met twice, and he held in his arms.

Miko: Sesshomaru thinks Yoruichi smells like spring, I'd thought she'd smell like fall or maple.

Peace In Chaos: Normally maybe but for Sesshomaru she smells like spring.

Miko: Are you going to fangirl over Ishida in next update?

Peace in Chaos: maybe

Miko: Are Sesshomaru and Yoruichi going to meet again in the next update?

Peace in Chaos: maybe

Miko: Are you going reply with anything other then "maybe"?

Peace in Chaos: probably

Miko: _

Velveteen: I think another meeting is needed now that Yoruichi knows he's Lord Sesshomaru without a doubt.

Peace in Chaos: Yes Lord Sesshomaru, the zombie killing pervert from the park, LOL. Oh Sesshomaru what will you do? I know what I am going to I am going to go work on my project. Thanks for reading this chapter until next time, peace.


	6. Ghoul, Go, and Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. I do own the original characters. This story is rated M for violence, language, and adult content.

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story. I got a couple PMs regarding a fairy tale with Sesshomaru. I added one to this chapter. It's my first fairy tale so bare with me. Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and PMs

* * *

"Jiro, where is he? Rojo better have a damn good excuse" Coya looked at her watch for the 70th time, "I am missing Hardy Candy."

"I thought you said you're recording it."

"I am, Jiro, but I wanna see it now. I am leaving."

"Wait," Jiro's ears twitched, "hear that?" Jiro heard muffled music.

"Uh no", Coya rolled her eyes.

Jiro ran out the parking deck. Coya took her time following him. The sound got louder as he made it to the ally. Jiro recognized the music it was the same annoying ring tone the guards at the tower used.

"Coya over here."

Coya strolled over to Jiro. The displeasure on her face showed. "I can't believe this."

"Hey" Jiro slapped Rojo's face until he regained consciousness.

Rojo' opened his eyes slowly. His ears were ringing and he didn't know where he was for moment. He tried to move his arm and felt the cold steel of his handcuffs dig into his skin.

"What the?" Rojo remembered what happened. He turned his head and saw Coya and Jiro. "MMMr. Nogoi, hhm, MMMs. Ide, I can explain."

"Please do and take your time" Coya smiled, "apparently we have all day."

Jiro snarled at the man," Where is the girl?"

Rojo swallowed hard. "I don't know. I had the girl but I was attacked by a ghoul."

Coya and Jiro laughed.

"I swear it's the truth. I had the girl and everything was going fine. We were just walking along talking when something hit me in the face hard." Rojo continued to embellish, "I tried to fight it but I couldn't see it. It hit me in the gut. The girl was so scared of the ghoul she started to cry. I was worried about someone coming, so I tried to hurry the fight. I was winning, but I thought I heard someone coming. I turned my head for a second, only to see if someone was coming. The ghoul hit me on the back of the head. I stumbled and that's when the ghoul hit me in the face with something hard."

"And this ghoul decided to handcuff you to a trash can."

"Ms. Ide, I"

Coya impaled his chest with her hand, silencing him in on strike. His pupils dilated. Blood trickled from the right corner of his mouth. She pulled out his still beating heart and smiled.

She saw the shocked looked frozen on Rojo's face and said, "Oh don't look at me like that. If you were going to give your heart to anyone, Rojo, who would be a better choice than me", she turned around. "Jiro I am going to take this heart to Tyson while it's still beating. Tootles."

She pulled a pin from hair and threw it to the ground. A long crack appeared. She stepped on the crack and it expanded. Coya fell into the crack. Then she disappeared along with the crack.

"Damn, now I have to deal with the body. Well he's already with trash." Jiro broke handcuffs and tossed Rojo's body in the trash. Jiro spit out fireball setting everything in the metal trash bin on fire. He closed the metal lid and walked away.

\\\\\\\

Nabiki turned to InuYasha. His face was serious. "Paw Paw, it's that bad, huh"

"Humph", InuYasha folded his arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

"OK, lets talk about the Ryuk situation instead." Nabiki gave her tablet to InuYasha. "Paw Paw, there's been more chatter about Ryuk in the forums. I have been using my alias account to sniff around. This guy Don Juan says that Ryuk has made full shiyou status. He's bragged about how he heard the .Kix poisoned him and slit his throat because he owed them a fortune."

"The .Kix would have a spell caster powerful enough to cast a reanimation spell, Nabiki. Zombies make the best shiyou* they don't feel pain and will protect their masters without fear. Plus, they're hard as hell to kill. You have to either rip out (deeply cut) their throats or yank out (remove) their hearts."

"The .Kix could be hiding Ryuk, What if Ryuk wanted to use the spell book to get in good with the .Kix, the spell book could change him into a low level castor to a master warlock. Plus, if he owed them money he could repay his debt the .Kix. Family spell books can make you rich on the black market. Either way he's of value to the .Kix.

"We can't tell Sesshomaru any of this right now. He does not understand this world and he'll only make things worse".

Nabiki and InuYasha rode the elevator in silence. InuYasha had matured over the years he was not the same brash guy he was 500 years ago. He glanced over to Nabiki as they made the short walk down the hall. She had a smile on her face. It was Aki's smile; it was Kagome's smile. He had a family to protect, and he was not going to let Sesshomaru endanger his family because of his stubbornness and arrogance.

Nabiki turned to InuYasha. "We're here put on your happy face Paw Paw" InuYasha's brow lowered and Nabiki winked, "OK then your not so grumpy face." She opened the door.

"Nabiki", Rinette rushed to give Nabiki a big hug. She smiled at InuYasha. "Uncle InuYasha it's good to see you". She gave InuYasha a high five.

"How's it going squirt?"

"Uncle InuYasha I met the most amazing person today. She saved me. From this guy pretending to be a police officer. She totally kicked his butt". She punched air. Rinette sighed. "Then she carried me in her arms. She out ran the trains and jumped from building to building," Rinette's face lit up, "it was so amazing. She must be a superhero."

InuYasha smirked, "She not a superhero she's a shinigami."

Jaken frowned. "What? That's ridiculous shinigami don't really exist."

"You're wrong Jaken shinigami do exist. Paw Paw speaks the truth. Shinigami exist and they're dangerous. Shinigami help humans to crossover into some realm called the Soul Society. Normally they only fight with hollows, angry corrupted spirits that have transformed into spirit creatures, but they will fight a demon to save a human. I've never heard of a demon surviving a fight with a shinigami".

"Wow, Nabiki, no wonder she's so powerful", Rinette turned to InuYasha with a blank look on her face, "How'd you know she was a shinigami?"

"Her scent is all over you and...Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru if you keep chasing her cat you she'll be escorting you to the netherworld". InuYasha laughed. Everyone's eyes locked on to Sesshomaru.

"I told you before InuYasha she is of no concern to you."

Jaken and Rinette replayed Yoruichi and Sesshomaru's encounter in their minds. Rinette smiled as she thought how perfect Yoruichi would be for Sesshomaru. Jaken's mouth fell open as confusion filled his mind

_/\\\\\_

Yoruichi needed to get away. Her run-in with Sesshomaru was a little unnerving. She'd dreamt of meeting Sesshomaru when she was little girl, but her dream was much better than reality. Yoruichi needed to get her mind off of Sesshomaru. His aura seemed to follow her. She decided to shake Sesshomaru by visiting an old friend in the Soul Society.

"Yoruichi Shihoin it's been awhile." Kūkaku lit her pipe and took a drag. "What brings you by?"

"I was in the mood for a game of Go*." Yoruichi sat on the floor across from the fiery Shiba clan leader. "We both know Tessai is no competition and Urahara finds a way to cheat at every game."

Kūkaku's green eye lit up. "Koganehiko get the Go board. Shiroganehiko brings us some tea."

\\\\

"Rinette sounds like you had an exciting day." Nabiki gave Rinette a hug. "I am glad your ok."

"Me too, thanks to, oh darn I didn't get her name."

Every one turned and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slanted his eyes stared back coldly in response.

"It's ok, Uncle Sesshomaru, I think I know where she may work or shop. I'll just ask the next time I am over there."

"What I don't understand is, if the shinigami rescued Rinette, why is her scent is all over Sesshomaru?"

"Uncle InuYasha, it's because Uncle Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms."

A smile cracked InuYasha's face. "Sesshomaru-"

"It's not like that Lord Sesshomaru was only questioning that woman. My lord never would have touched her if he didn't need information about the specters", barked Jaken.

"What specters?"

"Stay out of it InuYasha. The shinigami is my concern not yours."

Jaken stared as Sesshomaru walked out to the balcony. _Lord Sesshomaru said she was no one. Why is she his concern?_

/\\\\

"Yoruichi, now that I've beaten you are you going to tell me the other reason you're here?"

"Don't count me out yet. You haven't won."

"C'mon, Yoruichi, the beginning of the game was a challenge, but now you're playing like Ganju." Kūkaku made her last move. "Game, I win by eight points. Now spill it."

Yoruichi sighed. "I met Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

"You met Lord Sesshomaru, huh, I figured you'd be giddy as a school girl."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Me, giddy as a school girl, I think not."

"Why not? I remember you being quite giddy over a fairy tale with you and Sesshomaru".

"What?"

"Oh, you don't remember. Let me remind you." Kūkaku cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time there was a princess. She could out race them all. She beat everyone who challenged her.

One day the princess was bored and decided to flash step around the world. She flashed stepped around the world seven times and ended up going back in time.

The princess was hungry after her journey. She walked to a village in search of food. A large crowd was gathered in the middle of the village".

"Anyone that slays the witch and her demon will be given gold", said the headman.

"The witch and demon are dangerous," said a man in the crowd.

"If you slay the witch and demon, you'll get half the food and in our store house and all the fish you can eat", said the headman.

"I will slay the witch and demon", said the princess.

The witch appeared ridding her winged demon.

"I will eat you all," said the witch.

"The villagers fled. The demon swooped down. He almost hit the princess."

"I won't miss next time", said the demon.

"The demon flew higher until he blocked the sun. He flew as fast as he could at the princess. The princess waited until she saw the green of the demon's eyes. Then she flash stepped away. The demon and the witch crashed through the ground never to be seen again. The villagers cheered".

"Here is your food", said the headman. The village men brought the princess four huge bales of rice.

"There are your fish", said the headman as he pointed to the reserve.

"Here is your gold," said the headman.

The princess sneezed as the headman handed her a gold plate. The gold plate changed into a handsome prince.

"Who freed me from the plate?" said the prince.

"I did," said the princess.

"I am Prince Sesshomaru. I will make all your dreams come," said Prince Sesshomaru.

"He picked up the princess and flew away. They lived happily ever after."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe you remember that, and you even added voices."

"Of course I remember. You had Rin to tell it at least 100 times. Plus, that is the same story that got us in to trouble when we were kids. You just had to go to the human world to find that plate. Then we got there Rin's decedents had moved. Wait don't tell me you sneezed on the gold plate and freed Sesshomaru."

"No, I don't how he was freed and I don't care. If I had freed him I would've taken the fish and rice instead."

"Oh so I take it Sesshomaru wasn't as great as Rin made him sound." Kūkaku smirked. "What is he 5' tall and furry and looks like a troll?"

"Oh no Rin's physical description of him was accurate. He's as attractive as Rin described." Yoruichi closed her eyes and pictured Sesshomaru.

"So what is it?" Kūkaku raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me he's not interest in women."

"I think he's too interested in women. Turns out he's a zombie-killing pervert-."

Kūkaku tossed back her head and laughed.

"It's not funny."

Kūkaku stopped and started to say something, but she started laughing. Yoruichi folded her arms. She stared at Kūkaku until Kūkaku stopped laughing.

"Are you finished?"

"C'mon on Yoruichi, that's funny. Your Lord Sesshomaru is a pervert. Wait, how do you know he's pervert"?

"He's not my Lord Sesshomaru," Yoruichi frowned, "he keeps trying to see me naked."

Kūkaku fought back her sneakers. "Aren't you same person who likes shocking people by transforming in front of them?"

"When I do it it's for fun. You know it's funny. He commands me to transform. I refuse to take commands from a zombie-killing pervert."

"At least you know he likes women. Does he really wear magenta eye shadow?"

"I'm pretty sure all his markings are natural."

"Oh so you've been that close to him" Kūkaku smiled over the rim of her teacup.

Yoruichi cut her eyes, "Not that close."

"Oh, well, maybe that's it, Yoruichi. Sesshomaru keeps asking you to transform he can give you that happy ending."

* * *

Velveteen: OMG, Sesshomaru was Yoruchi's prince growing up.

Peace in Chaos: Now is her zombie-killin pervert, LOL

Velveteen: Are you going to do a fairy tale without Sesshomaru being in a plate?

Peace in Chaos: No, we have the feudal fairy tale with him not in a plate.

Miko: What? Then how will Yoruichi get her happy ending, LOL

Velveteen: Ha ha, Kūkaku is funny, but Coya is hardcore

Peace in Chaos: Don't make her miss her tv shows. Speaking of TV shows I am missing Ranma ½. It's time to go, until next time, peace.

* * *

*A shiyou is a slave

*Go is a strategic board game originating from China


	7. Rinette's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha, but I do own the OCs.

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read this story . A big thanks for the comments, reviews, and PMs. Fair warning this a long chapter.

* * *

**Rinette's Plan**

Lady Abyss looked up and smiled at a glowing Coya. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"About this" Coya walked around Lady Abyss' glass desk and showed Lady Abyss a picture on her smartphone, "look who made a visit to the park".

"Lord Sesshomaru my time has been fortunate to you", Lady Abyss pinched her fingers to zoom into the picture, "The quality is terrible but he is handsome."

"I know" Coya plopped down on the cream colored leather couch perpendicular to Lady Abyss' desk, "he's a major hottie and a killer" she licked her blood red lips, "my kind of guy".

"When was this picture taken?"

"Konoha Park the day Ryuk bit the dust." Coya laughed.

Lady Abyss smiled. "That's only a few blocks from here."

"I know he must've been chasing Ryuk."

"Speaking of Ryuk", Lady Abyss clasped her hands together, "it's time he made himself useful. Bring him to me, and tell Jiro I want to see him."

Coya did as she was told. Jiro entered Lady Abyss's huge corner office. He never liked her office it was mostly made of glass. Not counting the wall that separated her office from the rest of the building the only non-glass part of her office was the panel behind her desk. Her office was too bright for him a sunny day. He squinted as he walked through the wooden double doors.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Abyss."

"Yes, come here, Jiro". She waited until he was standing next to her to continue. "Jiro what do you see?"

"Buildings, cars, and signs"

"I see prosperity, power, and possibilities." She placed her hand on the warm glass. "We need to expand our reach Jiro beyond this small city." She turned and looked so intensely Jiro felt her stare burn into his soul. "We need more power. Jiro make sure Ryuk gets that spell book, his failure will be your failure."

"I understand".

She returned to looking out the window. "Good, you may leave."

/ Rinette's Plan

Rinette looked down at the bag of fresh baked cookies she made for Yoruichi. She thought about the conversation she and Jaken had earlier.

"_Can you believe it Uncle Jaken? You and Uncle Sesshomaru haven't been in town for a month and Uncle Sesshomaru has already found a mate."_

"_Mate what mate? Lord Sesshomaru does not have time for something so trivial."_

"_Uncle Sesshomaru does not think so, otherwise the shinigami would not be important to him."_

"_You heard him he said she's no one. Why would Lord Sesshomaru waste his time with her?"_

"_I think she's perfect for Uncle Sesshomaru. She's brave, smart, powerful, and beautiful."_

"_She is anything but perfect. She's arrogant, disrespectful, and most importantly she's not a demon."_

"_She's very nice Uncle Jaken, and what difference does it make if she is not a demon. Uncle InuYasha married Aunt Kagome who was human."_

"_Don't ever compare that half-breed InuYasha to Lord Sesshomaru. They are nothing a like."_

The train stopped bringing Rinette's thoughts to the present. "I don't care what you say Uncle Jaken I think they would be good together, and I am going to make sure it happens." She left the train and headed for Urahara's shop. When she arrived she saw a man with a green and white-stripped hat sitting in front the shop. She thought he looked a little suspicious. Rinette started not to approach.

_I made a promise._ Rinette walked forward. "Excuse me."

"Yes" Urahara stood, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I am looking for someone, but I don't know her name. She has long purple hair, dark brown skin, golden eyes, and a perfect smile. She's really beautiful and nice."

"Ah" Urahara adjusted his hat; "It sounded like you were talking about Yoruichi until the last part."

Tessai placed his hand on Urahara's shoulder. "It sounded like a perfect description of Yoruichi to me." His mustached lifted as he smiled.

The muscled man's smile made Rinette feel at ease. "So her name is, Yoruichi" Rinette held up the bag she was carrying. "I made these cookies to thank her for saving me yesterday."

Urahara turned to Tessai and asked, "Tessai, have you seen Yoruichi?"

"Not lately. She said she was going to take a nap, but I didn't see her on her pillow."

"Oh well maybe she's gone" Urahara reached for the bag, "I'll give her the cookies."

"No, I'll give them to her." Tessai took the bag, "What's your name little girl?"

"My name is Rinette Ando." She smiled. "Thank you, both".

Urahara and Tessai waved good-bye and went into the shop.

Yoruichi felt Rinette's faint spiritual pressure when she returned from her stroll. "What's she doing here? I don't sense Sesshomaru nearby so that's a good thing." Yoruichi turned the corner and almost ran into Rinette.

"Hello kitty." Rinette bent down and rubbed Yoruichi on her head. "Do you live around here" Rinette's mouth open wide. "Wow, I bet you're Yoruichi's cat."

Yoruichi sat and twitched her tail.

"You're a pretty kitty. Would you like a cookie?"

"Yes", answered Yoruichi.

Rinette jumped back "You, you, you, cccan talk."

"Yes, now where's my cookie?"

Rinette pulled out a cookie wrapped in a napkin she placed the cookie in front of Yoruichi. Then quickly moved her hand back.

Yoruichi cleared her throat. "Huh hum"

"Oh sorry, you don't have thumbs do you?" Rinette opened napkin.

Yoruichi ate the cookie. "That was tasty thank you."

"You're welcome. This is so awesome. Does my Uncle Sesshomaru know you can talk?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, he does."

"Cool. Maybe you can help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Get Yoruichi and my Uncle Sesshomaru together. They'd make a cute couple don't you think?"

"No"

"Why is Yoruichi seeing someone? Please don't say its Ishida."

Yoruichi squinted her eyes. "No, she's not seeing Ishida are anyone else."

"Then what is it? Uncle Sesshomaru is beyond awesome and he's brave, kind, and caring."

"We must not be thinking of the same Sesshomaru."

"No don't take the chasing you thing personally, he's a dog demon. Hmm, though I've never heard of Uncle InuYasha chasing a cat. As a matter of fact he loves Yin and Yang". Rinette snapped her fingers. "Wait I know Uncle Sesshomaru is chasing you to get Yoruichi's attention. Uncle Sesshomaru is so smart."

Yoruichi placed her left paw on her forehead. "I don't think that's why he was chasing me."

"It must be. Don't tell anyone but I think Uncle Sesshomaru likes Yoruichi."

Yoruichi's ears perked up. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, because he didn't kill her."

"Didn't kill her" Yoruichi cut her eyes, "great."

"No, it is. Uncle Jaken said he's never seen Uncle Sesshomaru act like that. He said normally Uncle Sesshomaru would've killed her and taken the Staff of Two Heads back. Also Yoruichi is really fast I think she could've escaped from Uncle Sesshomaru, but she didn't she just stayed in his arms."

Yoruichi interrupted, "That's not"

"Wait there's more. After Yoruichi left Uncle Jaken said he was going to track her down and make her apologize. Uncle Sesshomaru to him to let her be. Then when Uncle InuYasha asked about her Uncle Sesshomaru was all like she's not your concern she's my concern. Then he went out on the balcony. There is only explanation" Rinette smiled, "he likes her, he really likes her. I bet he stayed out on the balcony because he was waiting her to comeback to him. "

Yoruichi shook her head gently. "Rinette, I don't think-".

"Oh, Yoruichi, there you are," Urahara's wooden sandals clicked as he walked over to Yoruichi and Rinette, "This young lady brought you some cookies to thank you."

"More cookies, excellent," she turned to Rinette, "thank you."

Rinette's eyes were as big as the moon. "You're YYYYoruichi" she pointed, "but you're a cat."

"No, I am Yoruichi", she winked, "you know cats can't talk."

"Please, please, pleeeeease, don't tell my Uncle Sesshomaru what I said."

Yoruichi lowered her head slightly.

Urahara smiled behind his fan. "Yoruichi have you been running off to see Sesshomaru?"

Yoruichi answered by jumping up and hitting Urahara in the eye with her head. Yoruichi turned to Rinette. "Thank you again for the cookies. I'll see you around. Let's go Urahara."

"That really hurt", moaned Urahara as he followed Yoruichi.

"You're welcome, bye." Rinette started walking to the station when saw Ishida approaching. Her heart skipped a beat and a big smile covered her face. She stared so hard at Ishida she almost didn't notice the girls with him.

"Hi, Rinette"

"Hi, Ishida" she sang his name.

"This is Orihime and Rukia". Ishida said something else but Rinette's mind wondered.

_Oh no Ishida is a playa_. Rinette smiled, "Pleased to meet you, you both." _He's gorgeous of course girls are after him and that Orihime girl is so curvy._ "I am on my way to the station. I'd better go before I miss my train."

"Oh Rinette I am looking forward to seeing your sketches at the next crafts club meeting."

"Yes, Ishida" Rinette did little dance in her mind as she stared starry eyed at Ishida. _He wants to see my sketches, yippee._

"Rinette, Rinette"

Rinette blinked a few times. "Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine Ishida" she waived and quickly turned as she felt the redness flush her cheeks.

Rinette thought about how great Ishida looked standing the sun with one hand in his pocket. "He's the coolest guy ever. He's even a little cooler than Uncle Sesshomaru."

Rinette was about 10 minutes from the train station when she got an idea. "If I miss my train maybe I can get Yoruichi to take me home. Then she and Uncle Sesshomaru will see each other again. I bet this time because Yoruichi knows he cares she'll run to him. Uncle Sesshomaru won't be able to resist. He'll stop hiding his feelings, and take her in his arms."

Rinette pumped her fist three times. "Yes! I'll just walk slowly then it won't be a lie. I am sure my plan will work the guy in the hat practically said she and Uncle Sesshomaru have had secret meetings". Rinette giggled. "How romantic, it's a forbidden love. "

Rinette started walking slowly to the station. She missed her train by two minutes. "Oh no I have missed my train" she said loud enough for the people closest to her to hear. She smiled and rushed back to Urahara's shop.

Tessai was outside when Rinette arrived. "You're back, Rinette Ando."

"Yes, sir I need to speak with Yoruichi".

"Follow me".

Rinette followed Tessai into the back of the shop. Rinette was happy to see Yoruichi was in her human form.

"So you're back."

"Yes, I have big favor to ask. Will you please take me home? I missed my train," Rinette bowed before Yoruichi, "I'll pay you in cookies. As many cookies as you want".

Yoruichi folded her arms. "You just happened to miss your train and now you want me to take you home."

"Yes please." _Oh no she knows it's a setup._ Rinette gave Yoruichi her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Yoruichi stared at Rinette's puppy dog eyes. She smiled. "Rinette, I'll see if Tessai can take you home."

"What? I mean thank you."

"I'll take her, Yoruichi, Tessai is busy with dinner," said Urahara as he moved out of the shadows.

"Don't you have training Urahara?"

"I think they'll be fine without me for a little while. Besides I want to hear more about yesterday. You know, about you" Urahara paused, "rescuing Lord Sesshomaru's niece and all."

Yoruichi cut her eyes at Urahara. Then she felt Sesshomaru's aura, far in the distance and he was moving south. _He's not home._ "Let's go Rinette."

/ Too Many Dogs

Yoruichi was right Sesshomaru was moving away from the apartment. Sesshomaru was following Ryuk's scent. The scent was faint but it was enough to for Sesshomaru to track. Sesshomaru kept following until the scent stop. He landed in a rundown neighborhood. Many of the buildings looked abandoned. The paint was chipping off most of the buildings. Almost every window in every building was boarded up. Some of the buildings were crumbling. The odd part was all trees were dead. There was trash in the streets but no people. Sesshomaru could feel a strong demonic presence all around, but saw no one or any signs of demons. The area smelt like burning trash, and Sesshomaru lost Ryuk's scent. He walked along the cracked sidewalk. Looking for something or someone to appear but there was nothing.

This part of the city was dead in most citizens' minds. Above ground was a disaster but bellow ground was different world. It was the world created by the .Kix. Every step Sesshomaru took was being recorded.

Lady Abyss watched a live stream of Sesshomaru from her office. She zoomed in on his face. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru what will you do? Will you realize that Ryuk is right under your feet? Are you fooled by your senses like the humans?" She pouted has she saw Sesshomaru leave. " Oh, I wanted to see you pull out your big sword. Oh boo until next time, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru caught Yoruichi's scent and took flight. Her scent seemed to cut through all the other smells. "She's returned to the apartment". He teleported back to the apartment. "Good, she's still here". Sesshomaru was surprised he was relieved she was still there. As soon as he walked in Sesshomaru heard InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru, your shinigami is here," announced InuYasha from the den.

"I am not his shinigami", said Yoruichi before taking a big gulp of milk.

Sesshomaru entered the den and Jaken ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's so good to see you. Where have you been my Lord?"

"Yeah, Sesshomaru where did you go?"

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha and Jaken. His eyes were fixated on Yoruichi. "Why are you here?"

"Such a warm welcome, Sesshomaru, you must be happy to see me." Yoruichi took a big bite of her cookie.

Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi but this time she didn't play the staring game. She ignored him and continued to eat cookies and drink her milk.

"Humph" Sesshomaru decided to go the sunroom, but before he could take the first step InuYasha questioned.

"Sesshomaru, what have you been up to? You reek of the Sham Nago district."

"But that's where the gamblers and prostitutes are," Jaken quickly covered his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at Yoruichi out the corner of his eye to see her reaction to accusation he'd been out with gamblers and prostitutes. He couldn't gage her reaction. "Unlike you InuYasha, I was tracking Ryuk."

"Did you find him?"

"His scent went cold" Sesshomaru walked away with those words.

Nabiki and InuYasha shared a glance before she changed the subject to Yoruichi. "It's kinda hard to believe you're a shinigami. You're nothing the shinigami from the movies. They're usually a foot taller than most humans and have demonic features. I've only see a couple of movies where the shinigami look human, but the shinigami have always men."

"Were you given powers after you died, like the in the move Good Night Shinigami?" Rinette questioned.

"Some people become shinigami after they die, if they have spiritual powers, but I was born in the Soul Society. I didn't have to die to get there."

"Whoa, shinigami can have babies" Nabiki and Rinette responded in unison.

"She can give birth," whispered Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found himself listening to conversation. The comment made her more interesting to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, we can have children and die. The Soul Society isn't heaven. " Yoruichi saw sadness in Rinette's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'd just hoped, maybe you saw my parents," her eye's shifted downward, "it's silly I know."

"No, not at all. I did meet one of your ancestors."

"You did."

"Her name was Rin."

"Rin" Jaken jumped up, "you met Rin".

"She was very nice and she told me stories about you, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru when I was a little girl. I must've heard the story of Naraku's defeat a 100 times."

The fact Yoruichi knew Rin impacted Sesshomaru._ Rin was a good judge of character, maybe the shinigami is a good, humph Rin also saw good in a lot of people for no reason. It makes no difference; the shinigami is of no use to me. _

Rinette asked, "Do shinigami protect their human love ones like in the movies?"

"Shinigami are responsible for protecting all humans from hollows and other threats."

"Like demons," responded InuYasha.

"If they are seen as a threat to a living humans then yes. Demons haven't been seen as threat in over 200 years". Yoruichi paused. _Truth is demons are as hard to detect as demi-hollows for most shinigami. As long as demons don't expel a lot of power or do something to bring attention to them they don't even show up on the grid. I have always been highly perceptive and able to pick up spiritual energy and auras that most shinigami can't, but I don't know why I am the only shinigami that can sense Sesshomaru. His demonic aura is massive. "_As long as demon's behave we all can get along."

The conversation regarding Yoruichi ended abruptly. Yoruichi scent was still strong but Sesshomaru knew she was no longer in the dinning room. After 20 minuets of Yoruichi's silence Sesshomaru decided he'd prefer the balcony to the sunroom. When he walked down the hall and noticed that InuYasha and Nabiki were huddled around Nabiki's tablet in the kitchen. He knew they were up to something, but they weren't who he was looking for. He continued walking.

Jaken didn't like the look on Sesshomaru's face. "Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and continued walking to the balcony. Yoruichi was sitting on the railing at the other end of the balcony outside his bedroom. She ignored him and gazed into the sea of lights. As much as he hated to admit it, it bothered him that Yoruichi had not acknowledged him. He was not use to being ignored. Everyone acknowledged him, everyone but her. Plus the wind had changed and the fowl smell from the paper mill was burning his nostrils. He was not happy about the situation.

"Sesshomaru, the smell doesn't bother you?" Yoruichi stood and stretched. "You don't have to stay here on my account."

"I am not", he replied not looking at her.

Yoruichi sauntered pass Sesshomaru. Her scent washed away the fowl smell of the paper mill. Yoruichi reached for the door and Sesshomaru stopped her with a question. "Why are you still here?"

"Because of InuYasha", Yoruichi replied with her back turned to him.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced the city once more, but not before Yoruichi caught a glimpse of his frown reflected in the sliding glass door.

_Don't tell me he wanted to me to say I stayed because of him. Sesshomaru are you that conceited?_

InuYasha interrupted Yoruichi's thoughts as he opened the sliding glass door. "Are you ready?"

"I am ready when you are." Yoruichi followed InuYasha.

Jaken asked the question on Sesshomaru's mind. "Where are you two going?"

Yoruichi responded, "To a back alley."

Jaken watched as Yoruichi and InuYasha left. Jaken went to complain to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, can you believe the nerve of that woman. It's not surprising that she'd get close to someone like InuYasha." Jaken discerned Sesshomaru was about to take flight. "Wait for me my lord." Jaken latched on to Sesshomaru's furry fluffy. _Oh I almost forget how soft Lord Sesshomaru's fur was._ Jaken rubbed his leathery green cheek against the fur._ I could fall asleep right now. _

Jaken's bliss was cut too short for his liking as Sesshomaru landed a few feet from InuYasha car. InuYasha stepped out the car. The vein in the middle of InuYasha's forehead looked as if it were about to explode.

"Sesshomaru, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, little brother." Sesshomaru walked passed InuYasha.

Jaken attempted to do the same but InuYasha grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Unhand me half demon, I am going with Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken screamed, "Lord Sesshomaru"

"Quiet", InuYasha knocked Jaken on the head.

"You haven't changed much have you InuYasha."

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and InuYasha's squabble. He was more interested in what Yoruichi was doing. He saw Yoruichi in the distance. Sesshomaru smelt the scent of blood and burning flesh coming from the direction in which Yoruichi was walking. Yoruichi was approaching Rojo's crime scene. Rojo's murder had made the evening news, and InuYasha asked Yoruichi to talk to him. Demons could see specters but could not communicate with them unless the specters were given a body of some kind or raised from the dead.

Yoruichi smelt the stench of Rojo's terrible death, as she got closer to the crime scene. Yoruichi walked passed the first group of police officers without a problem. She jumped over the police tape and started pass the second group police officers. A police dog started to bark as Yoruichi approached.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Oh great another dog to bother me. I just can't catch a break these days."

The dog's handler pulled him away and Yoruichi continued on. Yoruichi saw Rojo's head peaking over the side of the trash bin. He stared at Yoruichi as she approached him.

"You can see me can't you?"

"Yes" Yoruichi's voice softened as she asked, "Who did this to you?"

"It was that bitch". The trash bin started to shake a little. "That bitch did this." He stood up and pointed to the hole in his chest. "She took my heart, my fuckin' heart. Fuck her and fuck that bastard Jiro. I'm going to make them pay."

He closed the trash bin. Yoruichi could hear Rojo, maniacal laughter from within the trash bin. Yoruichi sighed, "Oh great he's an Oscar the Grouch wannabe." She stepped closer to the trash bin, "It's ok you come out. I want to find the people who did this to you." Suddenly there was silence.

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed fixated in Yoruichi's direction. He couldn't see her but he could smell her. He wanted to go to where she was he didn't like the scents around her.

InuYasha interrupted his thoughts. "What's taking her so long? The guy who tried to kidnap Rinette was murdered. If his spirit was at the crime scene she could ask who killed him and why he was after Rinette. I thought she'd be back by now."

Yoruichi was thinking the something. She tapped lightly on the bin. "I know this must be hard for you." Yoruichi knew something was wrong. She felt his spiritual pressure change. "He shouldn't transform, not this quickly." ≈

Rojo started shaking the trash bin hard. This time the officers noticed. Officers ran to the bin with their guns drawn. He emerged from the trash, with his new hollow body, destroying the trash bin in the process.

The metal went flying everywhere striking some of the officers. One of the officers started firing where the trash bin was, which caused more officers to come. The officers couldn't see Rojo's red and black furry body. Not being seen infuriated him. "ARGGGHHHH". His hollow mask began to form.

Rojo jumped up to the roof of the next building. Yoruichi followed. "Hey you this is getting out of hand", she yelled capturing his attention.

"I must feed." He lunged at Yoruichi. She easily dodged him, but Rojo damaged the building.

_I've gotta get him away from here before someone gets hurt. _"Seriously if you're going to catch me you've gotta do better than that, trash boy."

_"_ARRRGHHHH, the hungrrrr", he hissed. Rojo charged after Yoruichi. She moved quickly out of the way. She started to run away from the area. Rojo pursued. His spiritual pressure had increased Sesshomaru and InuYasha felt his presence, it was not demonic but it was evil and angry.

Jaken felt Rojo too and he was moving away. "If we need answers from him why is letting him get away."

"She's not letting him get away she's leading him away, " responded InuYasha

Sesshomaru knew whatever Rojo was it was too close to Yoruichi he took flight and chased after them. Sesshomaru felt something else coming, something bigger and more powerful.

Yoruichi felt as well. She stopped. Rojo thought he had Yoruichi. He leaped forward to grab her, but something caught him before he did. He screamed as the two-headed adjuchas' teeth ripped into his flesh.

"Oh great another dog and this time it has two heads," sighed Yoruichi.

The two-headed adjuchas' had 10 inch fangs and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. One head looked at Yoruichi with its red glowing eyes. When it barked it fired a brown cero. Yoruichi dodge it. Then both heads barked firing ceros. The ceros joined together and became one large brown cero. Yoruichi jumped up just as the cero exploded against the ground. She flipped in air. Sesshomaru caught her in mid air.

"Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru didn't respond or look at her he just looked forward. Yoruichi stared at him. She was not used to being this position. He was rescuing her. She was usually the one doing the rescuing. Despite being a princess it was the first time anyone held her in a princess carry. She felt the cold hard metal of his armor. _So you're cold and protective like your armor?_ She also felt his the softness of his fluffy. _Are you soft and fluffy too Sesshomaru?_

The two-headed dog adjuchas continued firing, but this time the heads took turns. One head would fire a cero while the other ate Rojo. Sesshomaru expected InuYasha slay the beast, but InuYasha was busy getting two kids who'd wondered into the line of fire to safety.

Jaken watched Sesshomaru carrying Yoruichi while dodging the ceros. "Lord Sesshomaru is saving her. He can't fight unless he puts her down. If only I brought the Staff of Two Heads, my lord would not have to put himself in danger."

InuYasha quickly returned and used the black Tessiaga. Black blades sliced through the two-head adjuchas. It howled as his remains along with what was left of Rojo got sucked into the netherworld. Sesshomaru landed with Yoruichi still in his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it was amazing how you save her." Jaken pointed at Yoruichi still in Sesshomaru's arms.

Yoruichi looked up at Sesshomaru his expression had not change the entire time he held her. She thought he would have put her down by now, but he seemed content holding her and ignoring her at the same time. She sighed. "Sesshomaru, you can put me down now."

"How ungrateful can you be? You should be thanking Lord Sesshomaru. He risked his on safety to save you from falling to your death."

"Hmm, I think it was an excuse". Yoruichi winked. "He just wanted to hold me in his arms again."

Jaken jumped and down. "How dare you? How dare you say such a thing? "

"Jaken"

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you three finished?" InuYasha looked over at the spot where Rojo once laid. "I take it that thing's snack was the wanna be kidnapper."

"Yes", Yoruichi replied. "I wasn't able to get much out of him. He was very angry over his death. He transformed into a hollow too soon. It should have taken him months or years to transform, not hours. He did say one name Jiro. He was killed by a woman and man named Jiro."

InuYasha shook his head. "I don' t know him." It was the truth but InuYasha had heard that name before. "Thanks anyway."

"I'd better be going", Yoruichi jump up and stood in the air, " I suggest you leave too, that adjuchas may have attracted someone's attention." She flash stepped away.

Jaken's eyes were fixated on the on were Yoruichi stood. He remembered Rinette telling them how Yoruichi glided through the sky and leaped from building to building. "Why rescue her if the shinigami can fly", Jaken gulped, "I am sure because the shinigami is of such little importance you forgot that my lord." Jaken slowly turned around. He saw that Sesshomaru was gone and InuYasha was walking away. "Wait for me InuYasha."

Sesshomaru left right after Yoruichi. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. _She is able to leap from building to building. She can move faster than even I can see. Did I, Sesshomaru, use saving her as an excuse to hold her? No, it can't be. _

* * *

Velveteen: Rinette is on team SessYoru

Miko: But Jaken is not on the team

Peace in Chaos: SessYoru FTW, Jaken doesn't know what he's talking about

Velveteen: Rinette's plan worked kinda. Yoruichi did end up in Sesshomaru's arms.

Miko: Maybe next time she'll come up with a better plan, if she's not distracted by Ishida, LOL

Peace in Chaos: LOL then we'll have Sesshomaru and Yoruichi running to each with sparkles and blushies. That's all for today, as always please leave a comment, review, or send a PM, until next time peace.


	8. Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and continuing with this story. A really big thanks to all of you that have left comments, reviews, and PMs I enjoy hearing for you.

* * *

**The Secret Meeting**

The summer heat was leaving and the nights were becoming much cooler. The leaves were already changing from green to red, yellow, and orange. Fall had arrived but every breath Sesshomaru took reminded him of spring. It was Yoruichi's scent. He couldn't shake it; her scent still lingered on him.

_It's been over two weeks since our last encounter, but I can still smell her scent all over me. _Sesshomaru looked down at his hands. _It doesn't make sense, neither Nabiki or InuYasha has commented about it. It is if they can't smell it. _

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted. He heard Nabiki and Rinette laughing. Jaken had discovered television and was watching his favorite drama, Kiwis and Strawberries. Sesshomaru sighed. Jaken had developed an annoying habit of yelling at the television.

InuYasha was at his home preparing for the arrival of his great grandchildren. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of jealousy as he thought about InuYasha and his family. "I, Sesshomaru, jealous of InuYasha even for moment that is too long. It must be something in the air".

Sesshomaru took flight. He did not know where he was going. He flew away from the city. He wanted to see stars, real stars not the bright lights of the city. He landed on a hill a few miles outside of the city. It was peaceful.

Soon Sesshomaru's peaceful moment was interrupted by a booming voice, "Sesshomaru so you have returned. Tonight you'll pay."

Sesshomaru could not see who was speaking but he could smell them. He continued gazing at the stars.

"I am talking to you Sesshomaru. You killed my father and now you'll pay with your life."

Two large earth stained hands reached up from the ground. Sesshomaru jumped up out of reach of the hands. He stayed in the air.

The voice bombed again, "Come down Sesshomaru, are you afraid?"

Sesshomaru moved into the forest.

"Damn where did he go?" The stubby short furry demon turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing behind him. "I am not afraid of you. I'll killya for killing my father, the Great Wolverine Demon"

Two hands reached up out of the ground again and tried to grab Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. This time he decided to stay grounded. Sesshomaru felt the ground tremble as the hands returned to the earth. He turned and the wolverine demon was running away.

Sesshomaru didn't care a familiar scent was calling him. "It's her but what is she doing out here?" Sesshomaru started moving in the direction of Yoruichi's scent. He found her bathing in a hot spring.

The full moon gave him ample light to gaze upon a lovely sight. He was caught in a haze as he watched. The water barely covered her breast. Her long purple was wavy and wet. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to her face. Yoruichi's eyes were closed. Her face looked so peaceful it gave Sesshomaru peace. Sesshomaru forgot about everything and everyone else he just stared at Yoruichi.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're there you might as well say something." _I thought the water would have washed away my scent. Hmm, your noise is keener than I thought, Sesshomaru. _

Sesshomaru didn't respond he didn't know what to say. Yoruichi being naked was making it difficult for him to give a rational reason for his presence.

Yoruichi opened her eyes. "You really are a pervert. You came all the way out here to spy on me."

"I did no such thing."

"Oh really, then why are you here?"

Sesshomaru would not answer. He didn't want to tell her he followed her scent. Normally, he would just turn and walk away, but he could not take his eyes off her.

"Hmm, no answer. I know I'll stand up and let you take a good look. Then you can go home and I can enjoy the hot spring in peace." Yoruichi gestured as if she was about to stand. Sesshomaru kept watching. Yoruichi laughed. "You didn't even try to look away you are a pervert."

"Peek-a-boo I found you, Sesshomaru", a deep voice boomed.

Two sired hands broke through the ground again. Sesshomaru dodged the hands. Sesshomaru turned just in time to block the attack from the wolverine demon with his Bakusaiga. The large furry demon towered over Sesshomaru. The blade of the demon's sword was as tall as Yoruichi.

"Sesshomaru, I am going to kill you and then I am going to take your woman".

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "I am not-"

Water and rock flew everywhere as the two hands burst up through the hot spring trying to grab Yoruichi. Sesshomaru turned his head toward the hot spring.

"Don't look away." The wolverine demon put all his weight behind his sword. "Don't worry Sesshomaru I'll take good care of her."

Sesshomaru heard splashing of water and the smashing of rock. He knew the hands were still after Yoruichi. Sesshomaru didn't have time waste on some random demon. "Bakusaiga" the blast ripped through the demon. The demon was obliterated in one second. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the ruined hot spring. He did not see Yoruichi amongst the destruction. "She's here I still smell her scent."

Yoruichi jumped on to Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her wet fur brushed against his cheek as she made herself comfortable in his fluffy. "Think we should go".

The two hands came up through ground just as Sesshomaru took flight.

"Sesshomaru, you make friends wherever you to go," Yoruichi whispered in his ear.

Yoruichi was exhausted from her mission in the Soul Society. She went the hot spring to get some rest and private time. The warmth and softness of Sesshomaru's fluffy lulled her to sleep. Sesshomaru made it back to the apartment in record time.

As soon has Sesshomaru appeared on the balcony Jaken rushed out of Sesshomaru's bedroom. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" Jaken stopped when he saw Yoruichi.

"Jaken", said Sesshomaru almost in a whisper.

"My lord, but there's a cat"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes. It was too late Jaken had already awakened Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sat up. "That was a nice nap. It's late I'd better being going. Thanks for the ride, Sesshomaru." Yoruichi jumped on the rail of the balcony then flash stepped away.

Sesshomaru gave Jaken a disapproving look and a couple of knocks upside the head.

Rinette secretly watched the incident. She quickly removed the smile from face and pretended to yawn. "Oh, hi Uncle Sesshomaru, you're back". Rinette gave a big fake yawn. "I am going to bed now. Have a good night." Rinette started to giggle as soon as she was out of Sesshomaru's sight. She continued to giggle when she lay down. "I wonder if Yoruichi and Uncle Sesshomaru had a secret meeting. Of course that's why he left so suddenly to find her. He let her sleep in his fur. How romantic." Rinette smiled as she closed her eyes.

Yoruichi did not think it was romantic. She was too tired to think it was romantic. She reflected on Sesshomaru's actions and reactions as she returned to Urahara's shop. _All I wanted to do was relax for a little while. I was in the hot spring for less than five minutes before Sesshomaru showed up. __Why was Sesshomaru there? Was he looking for me? Even if he just stumbled upon me, which I doubt. He certainly wouldn't have mind seeing me naked. Maybe he is just a pervert, what nerve. The great Lord Sesshomaru is a Peeping Tom._

When Yoruichi arrived at the shop all the lights were off. It was well after midnight. Good old Tessai had left the kitchen window cracked for her. Yoruichi climbed through the window and on to the sink. She thought about transforming and getting a big glass of milk but she was too tired. She leaped down from the sink and headed for her pillow.

_I bet Sesshomaru hides his perverted side from the rest of the world to keep his image up. So people like Rin and Rinette will admire him. Granted he's a powerful pervert. He took out that demon as if it were a fly. Sigh, he seems to make enemies wherever he goes. What's with all the demonic activity lately? I have seen more demons in month then I have in a hundred years. Are the demons coming out because Sesshomaru was set free?_ She made herself comfortable and the large fluffy pillow. "Ah, this is almost as Sesshomaru's fluff."

_Rin was right about one thing Sesshomaru is powerful. Was she right about him being kindhearted too? Can someone that fluffy be completely evil? His demonic aura is potent I can clearly feel it even from a distance. Yet, maybe he has a fluffy side he hides under that cold stare. He let me sleep in furry boa or whatever that thing is all the way back to his apartment. His fur is so soft. If Jaken hadn't been yelling I'd probably still be asleep. You are a strange one Lord Sesshomaru. _

Yoruichi curled her body up and tucked in her head. She closed her eyes. She pictured when she woke up on Sesshomaru's balcony. Her eyes popped opened. _That was his bedroom. Sesshomaru, you are a pervert. _

_/_

Sesshomaru was lying on the bed when Yoruichi's scent caught his attention. He opened his eyes a saw her come strolling in to his bedroom. She leaped on the bed and walked over to him. She placed her paw on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru do you know why I am here?"

"No", Sesshomaru answered curtly. He did not like that she came in her cat form. "Is to play one of your games?"

"This isn't my game Sesshomaru, it's yours. You know why I am here Sesshomaru. C'mon think Sesshomaru; you're not a fool so stop trying to fool yourself. Why did you bring me here after we left the hot spring?"

Sesshomaru hesitated in answering. He'd not given it much thought. At first he thought brought her back to the apartment out of habit, but the more he thought about it he knew that wasn't true. He had acted on instinct. When she told him to go his first thought was to take her to his bedroom. He didn't have any perverse thoughts; he just wanted to take her to his bedroom. Sesshomaru stared into Yoruichi's cat eyes. He doubted she'd believe him if he said there was nothing perverted about him taking her to his bedroom. His eyes shifted to the side and he said, "Where else would I take you?"

Yoruichi lowered her ears and shook her head gently. "This going to be harder than I thought. Sesshomaru why did you bring me asleep to your bedroom? And this time think before you answer. Be honest with yourself and me. "

He already knew the answer and did not want to think anymore about it. Sesshomaru frowned but did not answer.

"I'll help you out," Yoruichi transformed she cupped Sesshomaru's face with her hands and stared into his eyes "you brought me here because this is your den," her mouth moved closer to his.

The morning sun overtook the room awakening Sesshomaru. His eyes opened and he looked for Yoruichi but she was not there. "So it was dream. But I, Sesshomaru, don't have time for dreams".

* * *

Velveteen: Sesshomaru wants to see Yoruichi naked.

Peace in Chaos: Well Yoruichi did offer this time; it would've been rude to refuse

Miko: Ha ha maybe he wants to give Yoruichi that happy ending.

Peace in Chaos: He did take her to his bedroom.

Velveteen: It was the first place that came to mind

Peace in Chaos: Hmm, how convenient Sesshomaru.

That's it for day. Thanks for reading and until next time peace.


	9. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha just the OCs. AN: Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. A big thanks for the reviews and favs they keep me motivated . Fair warning there a lot of characters in this chapter some old and some new. I finally finished Coya and Jiro's art. It is on /dark-khaos. deviantart .com

* * *

Family and Friends

"Hurry Uncle Jaken, the car will be here soon to pick us up", yelled Rinette from the kitchen.

Jaken's eyes remained locked on the 42 inch LED television. "I can't believe how foolish Kuno is, Hisana is using him for his money. Wait until he finds out she lied about the pregnancy and is not able to have children. Too bad they're already on their honeymoon."

"Uncle Jaken it's time to go."

"Quiet Rinette, Soul is about to profess his love." A tear formed in Jaken's eye as Soul got on one knee. "He's really going", Jaken's mouth dropped, "no, no, not a commercial."

"Uncle Jaken you know it's not real right and it's a recording?"

"Of course" Jaken's eyes shift back to the television and he fast-forwarded through the commercials, "next week I can't wait until next week."

Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Good morning, Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Rinette"

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you this morning?" Sesshomaru ignored Jaken walked out of the room "Eep he's not talking to me" whispered Jaken. _Lord Sesshomaru stayed in his room so late this morning could he be avoiding me? _

"Let's go Uncle Jaken, the car is here."

Jaken followed Rinette and Sesshomaru out of the apartment. "We'll take the stairs." Rinette smiled, "No one takes the stairs, so no one will see us. "

"Let's leap" Sesshomaru picked up Rinette and leaped over the railing. Jaken grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's fluffy. Sesshomaru easily made the 27 floors leap.

"That was so awwwesome, wasn't Uncle Jaken!" Rinette practically skipped to the garage.

"Yes, it was awesome because Lord Sesshomaru is awesome." Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru who continued to walk forward.

Turtle, InuYasha's driver, greeted Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rinette; his pale face held no emotion as he spoke, "Good day madam and sirs". The rail thin man towered over Sesshomaru. He slowly opened the door.

Sesshomaru and Jaken saw a young man with short black hair and golden eyes. Rinette jump in the limo before Sesshomaru and Jaken could speak.

"Yanni, it's so good to see you." She gave him a big hug.

"It's good to see you." He smiled and turned his attention to Jaken and Sesshomaru. "You must be Uncle Sesshomaru, I am Yanni the oldest of your nephews."

Jaken interjected, "Why hasn't InuYasha taught you all how to address Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You must be little Jaken."

"Little, who are you calling little", he pointed his little green finger at Yanni, "I am a full grown demon."

"Jaken"

"Yes my Lord"

"Move"

Jaken scurried to the side. Sesshomaru stepped in the limo and sat adjacent to Rinette and Yanni. Turtle closed the limo door after Jaken sat down. Turtle was slow in his movements but he was not l slow in his driving. He sped out the parking lot. Jaken was amazed at the smoothness of the ride. His little green face was mashed against the window as he took in all the sights.

Sesshomaru found the ride to be smooth as well so smooth slept crept over him. Sesshomaru heard something it was a very low almost inaudible purring sound. He opened his eyes to see Yoruichi sleeping next to him. "What is she doing here? She looks so peaceful." He couldn't resist touching her. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through long purple hair. He thought it would wake her but it did not. He lightly ran the claw of his index finger along her chin. "Why don't you wake up?"

"Oh Sesshomaru, you don't know do you?"

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"I am here to help". InuKimi stared her golden eyes into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Sesshomaru just say her name."

"But", his voice trailed off, "I don't know her name."

InuKimi's silver hair moved as she gently shook her head. "Sesshomaru, you really do lack your father's charm."

"Sesshomaru", his father's voice boomed, "is she the one you've chosen?"

Sesshomaru looked around the bedroom had transformed. The bed was now in the sky floating on a large cloud. "Father, what are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru only you know the answer", responded Inu no Taishō, "I am not sure if even your mother can help if you can't answer a simple question."

Sesshomaru looked around to see if he could figure out where his fathers voice was coming from. He turned just in time to see his mother transform into her true form, a gigantic white dog. "Wait mother." InuKimi ignored Sesshomaru and flew away.

"Sesshomaru", his name escaped from Yoruichi's lips as she continued to sleep.

"Wake up," pleaded Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you just say her name?"

Once again the room had transformed, but this time the bed was in a cave. Sesshomaru saw InuYasha leaning against the entryway. "InuYasha"

"You don't know it do you. After all this time you don't know her name. I know her name, but you don't. What does that say Sesshomaru? It says me and," InuYasha paused, "she and I are a lot closer. Do you want me to tell you her name?"

"InuYasha I-"

"No, why should I tell you?" InuYasha waited for a moment to see if Sesshomaru would respond, but Sesshomaru didn't respond. InuYasha disappeared.

Suddenly a swarm of a 100 demon rats entered the cave. Sesshomaru reached for his Bakusaiga but it was gone. He only had his Tensaiga. Sesshomaru left the bed and started killing the rats with is poison claws. He didn't let one rat by him. Sesshomaru killed them all.

"Sesshomaru, you should never turn your back leaving your property unattended."

Sesshomaru turned around and found Ryuk in bed with Yoruichi. She was still asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. His mouth began to change. He started transforming into his true form.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryuk held a dagger to Yoruichi's throat, "do you think you'd reach me before I cut her throat. It's such a pretty throat, too."

Sesshomaru stopped the transformation. "This is between you and I, leave her out of this."

"Me, you're the one that brought her into it, Sesshomaru. What happens to her is your fault. Hell, I am glad you brought her into this," Ryuk looked down Yoruichi and licked his lips, "I can have more fun with her then I ever could with that little brat." Ryuk took the back of his hand and caressed Yoruichi's cheek.

Sesshomaru moved as fast as he could. He jumped and grabbed Ryuk's throat. Ryuk's back hit the floor of the cave. Sesshomaru had him pinned to the ground. Ryuk started to laugh. Sesshomaru squeezed Ryuk's throat. Ryuk turned to dust.

Sesshomaru heard Ryuk's voice behind him. "Sesshomaru, I told you not to turn your back."

Sesshomaru turned around and Yoruichi was gone. Entering the barrier around InuYasha main property woke him up. It took a moment for Sesshomaru to realize where he was. He looked around the limo. Jaken still had his face mashed against the window. Yanni and Rinette were talking. Sesshomaru knew it was just another dream, but the dreamed unnerved him a little. A part of him wanted to get out the car and find Yoruichi, but he refuse to give in to such foolishness. _It was just a dream nothing more and nothing less. It's not like that shinigami will ever end up in my bed. _

The limo pulled up into the long driveway. Turtle navigated the winding driveway with ease. All Jaken could see were trees until the limo topped the hill.

"I can't believe it InuYasha, lives in a mansion such as this, it's like a castle. Lord Sesshomaru do you see?"

Sesshomaru did not reply. He did find it surprising that InuYasha would live in such grandeur. He figured InuYasha would be living in small house. Instead InuYasha lived a three-story house with 10 bedrooms, five bathrooms, a dinning room, living room, sitting room, study, a large kitchen, a game room, fitness room, a great room, and indoor garden. Plus, the property had two other buildings including a guesthouse.

"Oh dear" whimpered Jaken. _Lord Sesshomaru still isn't talking to me._ Jaken's big yellow eyes grew twice in size when they actually entered home. It was grander then he imagined. The outside of the home was traditional Japanese architecture, but the inside had all the modern conveniences.

_This place is worthy of some one like Lord Sesshomaru not that half-breed InuYasha. Poor Lord Sesshomaru InuYasha has exceeded him._ Jaken look over and saw Sesshomaru's face. He ran behind Rinette. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, but if you hadn't been sealed then InuYasha wouldn't have surpass. I mean only with material things your are a hundred times more powerful than that InuYasha."

InuYasha picked up Jaken by the back of his collar. "What did you say?"

"You have a lovely home, InuYasha", said Jaken nervously.

InuYasha released Jaken and addressed Sesshomaru, "Let's go, Sesshomaru, they're waiting for you."

"Who?" Sesshomaru took a few steps into the living room and was accosted. Seven wolf demon children surrounded him. The oldest looked to be around Rinette's age and the youngest was smaller than Jaken. Each child was vying for his attention. The oldest ones grabbed his hands, another had his obi, one was bouncing around, and the two youngest ones were fascinated by his fluffy. They were all talking to him at once. The only thing he understood was "Uncle Sesshomaru", which he heard over and over again.

"Get away from Lord Sesshomaru, you little brats", Jaken stopped as InuYasha grabbed him up by the back of his color again, he gulped, "I mean little darlings". Jaken saw a bearded muscular wolf demon as tall as Sesshomaru and more muscular than InuYasha walk in the room. He had InuYasha's eyes.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I see you've met the kids. I am Tyr."

A curvy woman with beautiful purple eyes came in after him. "And I am his wife, Alana, please excuse the children. They are just excited to meet you." She smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru. "That's enough children go out in the main garden and play."

The kids gave a collective "Oh".

Alana maintained the same sweet smile. "Don't you want to show Rinette the new cub and Koryu is outside"?

All the children including Rinette ran out of the room.

InuYasha dropped Jaken. "Sesshomaru, you're lucky the kids are more excited about seeing a dragon than you."

Jaken jumped up. "You have a dragon too, InuYasha."

"Silly Jaken, Koryu doesn't belong to anybody."

Jaken looked over his shoulder and saw a slightly chubby fox demon around InuYasha's height with short shaggy auburn hair. Jaken saw the fluffy tail and knew exactly who it was. "Ssh Shippo", Jaken's jaw dropped, "no way."

"It's been a long time Jaken and Sesshomaru," Shippo smiled, "this is my wife Soten."

Soten was a fair skinned female thunder demon with long dark hair, which she wore, pulled back in a single braid. Her red eyes softened as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you both."

"C'mon Sesshomaru, I'll give you a short tour." InuYasha moved closer to Sesshomaru, "I want to show you something, it's from Aki"

Sesshomaru followed InuYasha and Jaken followed Sesshomaru. InuYasha led them out of the main part of the home. They passed through the indoor garden, which fascinated Jaken. It reminded him of the nights he and Sesshomaru spent in the wilderness. The garden had plants from all over the world. Beyond the garden was a small room that looked like it was used partially for an office and partially for storage. InuYasha moved three boxes to the side, which revealed a door. He unlocked the door, using his thumbprint, which surprised Jaken and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was getting tired of it all. "InuYasha"

"We're almost there." InuYasha walked down the flight of stairs.

Sesshomaru reluctantly followed if InuYasha had InuYasha not mention Aki Sesshomaru would've abandon InuYasha and Jaken. They walked a little further down a short hall. This time when InuYasha reached the door he had to put in a code, scan his thumb, and say the password, "Otsukimi". InuYasha pulled open the heavy led door.

Jaken ran into the small room and spun around. "InuYasha, these treasures belong to you". Jaken was amazed. The room was full of valuable items from jewels to artwork. There was a collection of jade carved animals on one shelf and dining set made out of solid gold on another. Jaken was very impressed by the opened wall safe that was full money. The safe was twice his height and just as deep.

InuYasha pulled out a large footlocker from under the oak table in the middle of the room. "Aki, wanted me to keep this for you, Sesshomaru. She always believed you'd be free one day." InuYasha opened the footlocker. It was full of Sesshomaru's things. InuYasha unwrapped the silk cloth from around one of the vases. "This vase alone can buy a mansion. Aki told me about your treasure long after you were sealed. She told me you wanted her to use it if she ever needed anything", InuYasha's voice softened, "but she always believed she'd return it to you one day." He cleared his throat. "This footlocker and, " InuYasha pointed to a large red lacquer solid wood cabinet, with scene of Sesshomaru in his dog form standing on a cloud getting ready to battle demons on the ground painted in gold, "the cabinet belong to you. Aki made the cabinet as a gift for you."

Jaken stood on a crate. He pulled back the solid gold handles and opened the double doors to the large cabinet. The cabinet was full of jewels, jewelry, small jade sculptures, gold, and weapons, crafts. _Where did Lord Sesshomaru get all of these valuables and how come he didn't tell me about it? "_My Lord how can this be? I thought when you gave Rin that heavy box filled with jewels and gold, on her wedding day, that was the last of the treasure in the cave behind the waterfall_". _

Sesshomaru hurled a gold cup hitting Jaken in the head knocking him off the crate. "It was, put that cup away and close the cabinet."

Jaken crawled to his feet. "Yes milord."

"Anyway Sesshomaru, I wanted you to know it's here. You can keep it here if you like or take it."

"It can remain."

"All my grandchildren have access to this room if you need anything before we can make the security changes. Let's go back the others should be here by now."

InuYasha was correct. Maru his youngest grandchild had arrived. He smiled his perfect smile when Sesshomaru walked into the room. His blue eyes sparkled and his medium length raven hair was perfect as usual.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's a honor to meet you, uncle. I am Maru."

Jaken moved in front of Sesshomaru. "Finally, one of InuYasha's heirs with class and manners. I worried they were all like InuYasha." Jaken froze as he noticed Nabiki, Tyr, and Yanni's angry eyes staring at him. He backed into InuYasha, who gave him an angry look. Jaken jumped and moved on the other side of Sesshomaru. "I meant to say would a charming grandson you have, InuYasha."

Luckily for Jaken everyone's attention was drawn away from him and on to Dan, who'd inherited Maruko's weakness for pretty girls. Nabiki slapped Dan because of his usual inappropriateness. Now Dan was the one squirming under InuYasha, Yanni, Nabiki, and Tyr's glares.

"Wait, down boys" Dan swallowed hard, "I was just joking. Ha ha you know me, I'm a funny guy."

"Calm down everybody," Maru grabbed Dan's shoulder, "you know he wasn't serious it's just the sadness of a third divorce talking."

"Maru's right I am a sad, sad, lonely man, oh so lonely, I just need someone to bare me a son so I can die in peace." He turned to Nabiki. "You see, that's all"

"Yes, that's all" interjected Maru, "I am sure you'll find another human woman desperate enough to give you chance."

"Three wives, he more lecherous then the monk by far. Can you believe that Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken turned around and Sesshomaru was gone. "Lord Sesshomaru where are you?"

Sesshomaru had seen enough of his newfound family. The day further reminded him that everything had change. Aki was gone, Kohaku was gone, and Rin was gone, Sesshomaru was surprised he was reminiscing about them. The thoughts made him feel little lonely. He was missing his old life it was familiar, but this new world was unpredictable. InuYasha could thrive in it so Sesshomaru knew he could too, he is Sesshomaru not some half demon.

The sound of the children's laughter in the background captured Sesshomaru's attention. The sound made him feel better for some reason. Then he smelt a memorable scent of above the clouds. "Mother". Sesshomaru was tempted to transform and fly up to see her, but he quickly changed his mind. He was full grown demon, Lord Sesshomaru, he was not going go to running to his mother.

* * *

Velveteen: OMG, Sesshomaru is still dreaming about Yoruichi.

Miko: And he was worried about her. You weren't joking about a lot of characters were you?

Velveteen: I almost lost track.

Peace in Chaos: I know it's a lot. So I am going to help everyone out. First we meet Turtle, InuYasha's driver. Then Sesshomaru got to see InuYasha's grandchildren: Nabiki, Maru, Yanni, and Tyr plus Tyr's wife Alana and their children. Shippo introduced his wife Soten. Soten was the thunder demon that challenged Shippo centuries ago. She's related to the Thunder Brothers. I also mentioned her dragon friend Koryu. Shippo's kids Kakashi and Kendra are there too just not mentioned. Lastly, there is Dan, he's not a monk but he's still lecherous.


	10. Nabiki's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. I just own the Nabiki and dem

A/N: Thanks as for continuing to read this story. I've wanted to post this chapter since I started it a month ago. I hope you like as much I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for the favs, follows, PMs, and reviews. I really appreciate each of them.

* * *

**Nabiki's Plan**

Sesshomaru enjoyed his quiet spot under a large oak tree. He watched the children play. He was hoping it would distract him from Yoruichi's scent. _It is as if her scent has breached InuYasha's barrier. Of course InuYasha would have a weak barrier such as this. _Every time he smelt her scent he thought of her, and it was starting to bother him. He just could not get her off his mind. _Is she just outside the barrier? Maybe I should, no I won't search for that shinigami. Her scent is weakening she must be moving away. Unfortunately, her scent still lingers on me. _Sesshomaru sighed. Sesshomaru returned to watching the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," screamed Jaken as he ran up the small hill. "My Lord"

Sesshomaru stood up. "It's time to leave, Jaken."

"Yes, I agree. It's getting way too crowded. I'll hurry and let InuYasha know. We will be riding in the limo", said Jaken as if were begging.

"Very well"

Jaken rushed to tell InuYasha. He burst into the living room and announced. "Lord Sesshomaru is ready to leave. Inu" Jaken paused as he noticed Yoruichi sitting between Dan and Maru on a black leather couch. The incense burning in InuYasha's home had masked her scent. "Oh dear"

When Sesshomaru walked in the room his eye locked on to Yoruichi. He was glad to see her. It meant he didn't imagine her scent and it put his mind at ease regarding the dream he had earlier. Sesshomaru was not glad that she was sitting between Dan and Maru.

InuYasha interrupted his thoughts, "Sesshomaru you want to leave now, your shinigami just got here."

After InuYasha said that, Dan moved over and smiled nervously at Sesshomaru. Maru chose to ignore the statement.

Yoruichi, sighed, "I am not his shinigami."

Her protest excited Dan. He moved closer and closer until his leg made contact with hers. "If you're not his shingami," he took Yoruichi's hand, "will you be mine."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if the middle-aged man was serious or if he was joking. "Are you serious?"

"With every being in my body I am at an age where I need to settled down. I would be honored"

"Don't say it Dan," said Nabiki from a corner of the room.

Dan smiled and continued, "If you'd bare my children."

"Dan is a dead man," added Shippo.

Maru laughed. "Pay him no mind my dear, he already has children and three ex-wives."

"It's true I have daughters," he pulled Yoruichi's hand closer to him, "but I have no son to carry on my family's name. I'm almost 35"

Yanni coughed, "45"

Dan frowned at Yanni. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"

As soon as the others overheard Dan they turned and looked at Sesshomaru. Shippo shook his head and said, "Yeah, Dan is a dead man."

Jaken looked up and saw Sesshomaru had the same look on his face Sesshomaru normally did just before hitting Jaken. "Foolish human," Jaken moved behind Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi smiled at Dan, which surprised everyone and caused Sesshomaru's jaw to tighten. "You're joking, right."

"Dan, I believe you've bothered Yoruichi enough."

Sesshomaru's eyes changed. _Her name, her name is Yoruichi. _It felt as if a weight had been lifted. "Yoruichi"

He didn't say her name loudly, but Yoruichi heard him. It was something about the way he said her name. He added a softness to it, which made it sound as if she overheard him call out her name in his sleep. It captured her attention, and she turned her head toward Sesshomaru.

Knowing her name made Sesshomaru feel more powerful and in control. He said her name once more, "Yoruichi". This time it was loud enough for everyone to clearly hear. The others looked at him. They were waiting to see what he was going to say.

Sesshomaru liked the way her name sounded coming from his lips. "Yoruichi, are following me?"

Sesshomaru's question was not the others expected to hear. Their perplexed faces showed their confusion and disappointment.

"No, Sesshomaru, I was invited. I came for the", Yoruichi's eyes lit up, "food and to see the dragon."

"My dear, if I'd know you wanted to see, Koryu, I'd taken you to see him before Dan decided he wanted to use you for breeding." Maru smiled the kind of smile that made teenage girls swoon. "Koryu and I are good friends I bet I can get him to take you on flight. You'll be able to touch the clouds."

"Really", Yoruichi gave Maru a smile bigger and brighter than the one she gave Dan.

Which caused Sesshomaru to lower his brow once more and his jaw to tighten. "Yoruichi can already fly."

"Actually, I walk on air. Sesshomaru there's a difference". She turned to Maru. "Flying on a dragon sounds like a more fun."

Jaken interjected, "I am sure it is not as much fun as flying with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, I'll let you know after I fly on the dragon."

"Sounds like you're ready," Maru stood up and reached his hand out to Yoruichi, "I'll take you Koryu."

"So, Yoruichi, you only came for the dragon and food?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I also came to train Nabiki, but we'll do it another day." She took Maru's hand and stood.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let Yoruichi just walk away with Maru. "Yoruichi, what could you possible train a demon on?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Lots of things, Sesshomaru I'm sure I could train you on few things."

"Train me, I Sess-," Sesshomaru saw the look in her eye. He knew she was ready to pounce. "Humph, what could you teach me, Yoruichi?"

"Sesshomaru that sounds like a challenge." Yoruichi cocked her head slightly to the side, "Are you challenging me Sesshomaru?"

"No"

The other guest sighed. Dan was too busy staring at Yoruichi's curves to notice. Maru gestured for Yoruichi to leave.

"Oh" Yoruichi shrugged it off and started walking with Maru. She and Maru passed by Sesshomaru on their way out.

"Yoruichi," Sesshomaru saying her named stopped her from exiting the room. He continued, "it's not a challenge, it's training."

"Training you say," Yoruichi walked up to Sesshomaru, "training with me is privilege Sesshomaru, and if you're serious it's going to cost you."

Jaken stepped up. "Woman you should be honored that Lord Sesshomaru would even consider training with you." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and he stepped back.

"As I was saying Sesshomaru, it will cost you," Yoruichi paused and stared in to Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She knew his was hiding something; this was more than about training. "If I win the session you'll have to stop trying to see me naked."

Gasps and "ohs" came from the onlookers. Jaken's jaw hit the floor. Dan added, "Sesshomaru, you're a man after my own heart."

Sesshomaru frowned at Dan. Yoruichi tipped toed and placed her finger on the Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. His frown melted away as he stared at her.

"Deal Sesshomaru", Yoruichi started the starring game.

He took her hand and asked, "What will I get when I win?"

"My, my, aren't we confident?" Yoruichi smiled mischievously. "You can have whatever you wish. So when would- "

"Now".

"Sesshomaru you're in a hurry, to meet defeat. It's fine with me but first", she stared deep into his eyes, "you'll have to let go of my hand." Sesshomaru dropped her hand. She smirked. "Now for the where."

InuYasha interjected, "We have plenty of land you can use."

"Paw Paw is right I know the perfect place," Nabiki was beaming, "follow me."

/-Training Sesshomaru vs. Yoruichi

Nabiki led Sesshomaru and Yoruichi, as well as the others, to a more remote part of the property. Jaken couldn't believe Sesshomaru was going to train with someone like Yoruichi.

"This will be interesting. It's been a long time since I've seen Sesshomaru lose."

"Quiet InuYasha, my lord will not lose to a shinigami."

"Paw Paw, I think Jaken is correct. Lord Sesshomaru wields the Bakusaiga." Maru watched as Yoruichi and Sesshomaru got in position. "The Bakusaiga can kill a 1000 demons at once. I'd bet everything on Sesshomaru."

"Really, Maru I'll bet you a month of community service, Sesshomaru will lose." InuYasha stared his grandson. He worried about him. Maru was a spoiled playboy, but he was also a smart businessman and people naturally liked him. InuYasha just wished he'd grow up. "If Sesshomaru, wins you can have a week of vacation anywhere on me."

"It's a deal Paw Paw." He and InuYasha shook hands. He smiled and said, "Tahiti here I come."

Everyone found a spot and waited for the training to start. Nabiki and InuYasha found a spot opposite of most of the crowded.

"Paw Paw, I can't believe you bet Maru. Now he gets to go on another vacation. He just came back from a two week long", Nabiki did air quotes, "sales and marketing training in Jamaica".

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere, but to a charity of my choosing. Sesshomaru is not going to win." InuYasha smiled as Sesshomaru and Yoruichi started.

"Get ready Sesshomaru here I come".

Yoruichi jumped up high into the air. Sesshomaru looked up in her direction and was temporarily blinded by the sun. When he was finally able to see he saw 15 Yoruichis coming at him.

"Your tricks won't work. I know your scent. Bakusaiga"

The great power from Bakusaiga destroyed the clones instantly. Tyr, Maru, Nabiki, and Yanni stared starry-eyed at the power of Bakusaiga and Sesshomaru.

Jaken cheered, "You're magnificent my lord."

InuYasha was not impressed. He yelled, "Sesshomaru, watch where you're firing that thing before you hurt someone. This isn't a battle field."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, they're kids on the property," added Yoruichi

Sesshomaru was not impressed with Yoruichi's nonchalance as she stood in front of him.

"It does not matter." Sesshomaru lunged at Yoruichi with Bakusaiga. "I'll just cut you down."

Yoruichi dodged all of Sesshomaru's attempts to cut her. He was holding back. Yoruichi could tell he was not trying to kill her which was a good thing, but she could also tell he wanted to win. He was not above cutting her to do so.

He'd slash and she 'd dodge. _It's like she reading my moves before I make them. She is fast and she's not slowing down. _

Yoruichi was hoping to wear him out, but Sesshomaru had great stamina. Yoruichi decided to move on to another plan. Sesshomaru came at Yoruichi with Bakusaiga. She jumped and landed on the flat side of the blade. Sesshomaru was more than strong enough to hold her up in midair, but the feat did shock him.

It shocked the onlookers as well as the crowd "awed". InuYasha smiled. Jaken just stood with his mouth open.

Soten yelled, "Amazing."

Shippo pointed, "I can't believe she is standing on the Bakusaiga."

It was hard for Sesshomaru to believe it as well. He stared at Yoruichi. Her scent seemed to intensify, wrapping itself around him. It brought and odd feeling over him.

Yoruichi broke into his thoughts. "Sesshomaru, it doesn't matter how big and powerful the sword is if you don't hit the mark."

"In that case," Sesshomaru moved Bakusaiga. Yoruichi flipped back and Sesshomaru put away his sword, "I'll use my claws".

He came he came after Yoruichi with his claws. Sesshomaru was quicker and more agile with his claws. He came very close to getting Yoruichi. At one point he sliced through the air and tore the sleeve of her orange jacket. Yoruichi came in closer dodging his attack. She punched his armor cracking it. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga out and slashed instinctively.

He tried to pull back but it was to late. Sesshomaru saw the sword make contact. Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru saw the blood. _What have I done? _"No, Yoruichi". His knee hit the ground as he reached out to grab her but there was nothing to grab on to.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms gently around Sesshomaru's neck from behind and whispered, "Gotcha you". She smiled and announced, "I win"

_She's alive._ Sesshomaru was finally able to breath again. _I could've killed her. She. _Sesshomaru didn't like the roller coaster of emotions he was feeling. It was a mixture of joy and sadness with a touch of fear. _I have to clear my head. _When Sesshomaru stood up pieces of his armor crumbled and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Sesshomaru," Yoruichi called out to him.

He stopped but didn't turn around. He teleported away. Jaken ran yelling as the orb of light disappeared, "Don't leave me my lord."

Yoruichi chalked up Sesshomaru's speedy departure to Sesshomaru being a sore loser. She was more worried about her stomach than Sesshomaru.

Nabiki was worried about Sesshomaru. She and InuYasha were the only two able to see Sesshomaru's face when he thought he cut Yoruichi down. It was the first time she'd seen Sesshomaru show any emotions. What worried her was when Yoruichi revealed that she was alive. Sesshomaru's face didn't return to its normal state. "Paw Paw is Uncle Sesshomaru ok?"

"Nabiki, you don't need to worry about Sesshomaru." InuYasha looked over at Maru, who looked like he was going to be sick. "You should worry about your brother. He's going to be working hard the next few weeks."

The thought of Maru actually working put a smile on Nabiki's face for just a moment. "Yeah, but Paw Paw did you see Uncle Sesshomaru's face a few minutes ago?"

Seeing Sesshomaru unnerved even if was just for a few moments didn't sit right with InuYasha, but he also knew Sesshomaru would bounce back. "I saw it, but like I said don't worry about him. He'll have that same arrogant look on face again in no time."

"But Paw Paw he and Yoruichi"

InuYasha saw the look in Nabiki's eye, "Haven't you played matchmaker enough for today. Don't try to use that innocent face with me. I know you didn't just happen to ask Yoruichi to train you on the same day you know Sesshomaru would be here. "

"Paw Paw, I'm surprised you would think that."

"I knew you and Rinette were up to something. I am still surprised Rinette managed to get Sesshomaru to come out here. I don't know what else you have up your sleeve."

Nabiki changed the subject. "Paw Paw, how'd you know Yoruichi would win?"

"Sesshomaru underestimated her. She's faster than him, and she was more prepared. Sesshomaru is skilled at fighting demons and she is not a demon."

\\\-Alone

InuYasha easily rationalized Yoruichi's victory. Sesshomaru on the other hand was struggling with the situation. He landed under the same tree where Jaken found him earlier. The children had gone inside. It was quiet. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and replayed the training session in his mind. He pictured Yoruichi's death and it made him uneasy. "Yoruichi, is fine so why do I feel this way? It was just one of her tricks. You can't trust a cat, even a beautiful one." Sesshomaru pictured her smile."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "That smile is part of it, it's all part of her game, the smile, the tricks, and her scent." A gentle breeze came through carrying her scent. Yoruichi's scent enveloped him. It seemed sweeter than before. It also brought up desires Sesshomaru had suppressed since he first saw Yoruichi.

He closed his eyes and thought about the night he found her soaking in the hot springs. Sesshomaru pictured himself joining her. He thought about how good it would feel to hold her wet body against his. Then the wind changed Yoruichi sweet scent was still in the air, but so were Maru and a dragon's scent.

"Yoruichi", Sesshomaru said her name in frustration.

Jaken heard him and mistook the frustration in Sesshomaru's voice for anger. _Curse that woman she humiliated my lord. Her arrogance is appalling. Then she went off with the lecher and InuYasha's charming and handsome grandson. _Jaken's negativity was not helping matters.

"Jaken"

"Yes, my lord." Jaken started moving closer.

"Leave"

"Yes milord." Jaken turned and started walking away. _Lord Sesshomaru must really be upset and embarrassed. It's all because of that woman. It pains me to see him like this. Damn that shinigami. _

Sesshomaru was upset but not for the reasons Jaken thought. Yoruichi was playing havoc on his body and mind as she flew above the clouds. It was just she and the dragon; the lecher and the charming playboy were on the ground. Sesshomaru continued fighting his desire to fly up and take her away from the lecher and the charming playboy. "Damn"

/ Dinner

Everyone sat and stared at Yoruichi in amazement. She was on her sixth bowl of gyudon. She just finished her fourth large bowl of nikujaga. They had lost count of how many sushi rolls she consumed as well as rice balls and tempura.

"Wow, you out ate, Tyr," Yanni looked at his brother struggling to finish his third bowl of nikujaga, "you're medical miracle. A man twice your size would have passed out by now."

"Yanni, I am going to take that as a compliment." Yoruichi before slurping down her fifth bowl of miso soup.

"Yoruichi would you like some more tempura?"

"Yes, thank you Alana."

"Does anyone else want anything?" asked Alana.

They responded with a collective "no". The men excused themselves and went to watch television in the den. The children went back outside to catch the last few hours of sunlight. Yoruichi, Nabiki, Soten, and Alana remained. Nabiki had a look on face to lead Yoruichi to believe it was a setup, but Yoruichi wanted more tempura. It was the best tempura she'd had in over 50 years. She pretended not to notice the trap.

Nabiki started. "It's a shame Uncle Sesshomaru, missed a really great meal."

Yoruichi continued sipping her tea. _That didn't take long. _

"Yes, Nabiki, men can be that way." Soten looked at Yoruichi out the corner of her eye. "They can act like little children."

Yoruichi still didn't bite. _Sesshomaru acting like a child is not my responsibility. _

Nabiki decided give Yoruichi a little push. "What do you think Yoruichi?"

"About what?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru's, hmm, behavior, you know him getting upset and leaving like he did."

"I think's acting like sore loser. He's less than half an acre away he's probably waiting for", Yoruichi paused as the three ladies stared at with anticipation, 'he'll probably come in sooner or later."

"You should go talk to him. His pride has been bruised. The quicker you get it over with the easier it will be."

"Soten, I am not apologizing to Sesshomaru."

"No, don't apologize", Soten and Alana responded at the same time.

"What I meant was you need stroke his ego. For example, I can only beat Shippo two times in a row. Then I have to let him win, if I don't I have to deal with his sulking. When he goes into sulk mode for more than a day. I send the kids away for the night. I make him his favorite meal. I flatter him, I charm him, and then we spend some quality time together. The next day he's giving me a foot message."

"I am not cooking for Sesshomaru. I think you all have the wrong idea about Sesshomaru and me. I"

"Yoruichi we understand, you're bold and independent and he's" Alana searched for the words.

Yoruichi added, "Cold and arrogant".

"Ok, we'll go with that, it makes your relationship dynamic and complex."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and stared at Alana and Soten. "Relationship"

Nabiki interjected before Yoruichi could finish, "Uncle Sesshomaru was upset when he thought he'd accidently hurt you." Nabiki decided to embellish a little. "That's why fell to one knee, he was grief stricken."

"See Yoruichi, that's why you should go to talk to him," Alana smiled, "your tempura will be finished by the time you get back. I am making a fresh batch just for you."

_So that was their plan, to withhold the tempura until I talked to Sesshomaru. I'll see their tempura and raised them a fluffy with attitude. Sesshomaru isn't going to want to talk to me. It'll be his fault and maybe I'll get an extra egg custard out of it too._ "Fine I'll go talk to him, but after I eat my custard."

/Talk

Yoruichi flashed stepped over to Sesshomaru. She saw he was asleep. _He's asleep this works out even better. I'll just say he was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him." _Yoruichi smiled and turned around.

"Yoruichi" her name slipped from his lips.

Yoruichi's smile faded. She sighed and turned around. Sesshomaru was still sleep. _Hmm, so you're dreaming about me Sesshomaru. Is it a good dream, bad dream, or a naughty dream?_ Yoruichi stared at him. He was a beautiful man. Yet, his claws made him seem wild and untamed. She liked that about. He wasn't like any man she'd ever known. Hiding behind those facial markings and his fluffy was a dangerous and powerful demon. She found the danger to attractive. _But you'll wake up turn into I, Sesshomaru, won't you. _Yoruichi sighed.

"Yoruichi" he said her name once more but this time a slight smile warmed his face.

_Maybe you're having too good of a dream. _Yoruichi attempted to touch Sesshomaru to wake him. When she reached for him his instincts kicked in and he grabbed her hand. She tried to twist away. He opened his eyes they were red instead of golden. He pulled her up against him.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, Yoruichi had he strength and the presence to brace herself using the tree and remain on her feet instead of landing his lap. If she had Yoruichi would have realized just how good a dream he was having starring her. His eyes returned to normal.

His mind was still a little hazy with thoughts of the dream. The fact his chin was resting on Yoruichi's breast was not helping matters. He found her softness to be inviting. Their golden eyes locked. He was waiting for her to do something, and she was waiting for him to say something.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken yelled, as ran up the hill.

Yoruichi pulled away and Sesshomaru let her go.

* * *

Velveteen: Now he knows her name and he's using it in those dreams he's having.

Miko: Yeah, the naughty dreams. How come you didn't write that dream out?

Peace in Chaos: I wanted to leave that dream to your imagination.

Velveteen: Ha Sesshomaru's family recognize Sesshomaru and Yoruichi's relationship

Miko: Sesshomaru and Yoruichi can deny it all they want but they do have a relationship of sorts.

Peace in Chaos: It's just not the relationship you find in fairy tales. I've got run but until next time peace


	11. Jaken the Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach, just theOCs.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and this story. A really big thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews.

* * *

"Jaken go and tell Sesshomaru, he can come in his shinigami is gone." InuYasha leaned back in his office chair. "We need to talk to you two about, Ryuk.

Nabiki noticed Jaken's worried look. "Is something wrong Jaken?"

"No, I just think it will better if we don't disturb Lord Sesshomaru right now."

InuYasha frowned. "Jaken we don't have time for Sesshomaru's bruised ego."

"If you're afraid, Jaken, I'll go," added Nabiki.

"Why would I be afraid? I'll go," Jaken turned around but did not move.

"Today Jaken"

"I'm going, InuYasha." Jaken took a deep breath and walked out of InuYasha's office. He was nervous about seeing Sesshomaru. He had gone to Sesshomaru two hours earlier. Jaken walked up the hill and saw Yoruichi with Sesshomaru. Before Jaken could speak Sesshomaru hit Jaken with a rock knocking him over, and Jaken ended up rolling down the hill. When he tried to make his way back up the hill he saw Yoruichi was gone. Sesshomaru hit him with a bigger rock before he reached the top. There were too many rocks on that hill for Jaken's liking.

Jaken gulped when he saw Sesshomaru walking towards him. "Lord Sesshomaru"

"Where is InuYasha?"

"This way my lord" Jaken led Sesshomaru to InuYasha's office.

InuYasha looked different sitting behind the large mahogany desk. He looked serious and the way he sat displayed confidence and maturity. Sesshomaru did not want to admit it but the air about InuYasha reminded him of their father.

InuYasha wasted no time. "Sesshomaru we need to use Jaken."

"Why? I thought you wanted Lord Sesshomaru."

"We need you for this, Jaken." Nabiki turned on the monitor and showed a picture of a 20-story office building with a diamond shaped fountain in front. "This is Castle Towers, the .Kix headquarters. We need you to go there Jaken."

"You'll be going to them to get a jiwa naamio. The .Kix is a secretive organization and we don't know anyone on the inside of high importance and that's where you come in".

"Me, but"

Nabiki clicked to the next picture. "We think this is guy who killed the fake police officer is Jiro Nogoi. This demon," Nabiki zoomed in to the badly focused picture of Jiro,

"is one bad dude. Word on the web is he's the demon behind the .Kix and he has anger management issues."

"Yeah, and that's why we need Jaken to infiltrate the Sin. Da. Kix. We need to find out if Nogoi killed the guy over failing to bring them Rinette, or if he killed him because he felt like it. We need"

"Mmmmeeee, why me", Jaken interrupted InuYasha.

"Jaken, you're the best demon for the job." Nabiki smiled at Jaken and he became more nervous, "We don't want you to do anything dangerous. We just need you to make friends."

"How?"

InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. "Like I said, the .Kix is a secretive group. They only let certain demons in; demons that are powerful and easy to manipulate or ones they know will need them in the future. You know demons that turn to them because they have no other choice. Someone like you would need to get a jiwa naamio from the .Kix it would take an incredibly powerful spell caster to create an illusion for you. It would also be very expensive. If you walked in they would take your money in a heartbeat and not be suspicious."

"Jaken we'll supply the money and get you an appointment. My brother, Maru, is hmm let's just say he's close to some of the females that work with the .Kix, but no one with major pull. "

"Nabiki, if he's close them why can't he make friends."

"It won't work. Several demons in the .Kix know him and know he doesn't need them for anything. If he all of the sudden acted like he need them and became interested in getting close to them they'd be suspicious. My brother lets things slip sometimes so I only told him you need a jiwa naamio and left out the part about you spying."

InuYasha patted Jaken on the head. "However, no one will be suspicious of you you're the perfect spy."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do it Jaken."

"Yes my lord for you I will spy on those criminals."

InuYasha turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru, there's your shinigami."

Sesshomaru's mind flashed back to his dream and Ryuk's decree that it his fault something happened to Yoruichi. "This doesn't concern her InuYasha."

"We can use her help. She's a death god who can find spirits, and she is able to tell a zombie from a living, a hollow, and demon by their aura."

Sesshomaru remembered Yoruichi being attacked by a two headed creature the last time she got involved. "Leave her out of this InuYasha." Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha

_My Lord is more concern about that disrespectful shinigami than me. No it can't be he just doesn't want her around._

Nabiki placed her hand on Jaken's shoulder. "Don't worry Jaken all you have to do is talk to the workers. Just be natural and everything will work out. Special cases are handled by the most powerful spell casters. We heard this group of casters work on the 13th floor and no is allowed above the 12th without special access. When you're escorted up there I want you to take this, and"

"It's a lady bug"

"Yes, it's a lady bug and a listening device. According, what I've heard there are plants throughout the building. Drop it in one of the plants on the 13th floor before you leave. It acts like a real bug. It will fly to a new spot every 10 to 15 minutes. Jaken just think of you as 009 from the spy movies." Nabiki winked. "We'll have Turtle drive you there in the morning."

/Go Rematch

Yoruichi was in an intense game of go with her friend, Kūkaku Shiba. Yoruichi was wining the tiebreak game so Kūkaku decided to shake things up.

"Yoruichi, I am surprise you're not in the arms of your precious, Lord Sesshomaru."

"He's not mine and he's certainly not precious," Yoruichi smiled at her busty friend and tilt her head slightly to the right, "you've been talking with Urahara haven't you?"

"Sure you know me and Urahara are old friends."

"Hmm hum" Yoruichi took a sip of her tea.

"It was just a conversation, Yoruichi," Kūkaku moved her stone, "besides we talked mostly about you and Sesshomaru. I can't believe you didn't tell me about your secret meetings."

"That's because there's nothing to tell". Yoruichi cut her eyes away.

"Nothing to tell or nothing you want to tell, Yoruichi"? Kūkaku took a drag from her pipe. "When we were little you vowed free Sesshomaru from the gold plate and marry him".

"I didn't say I would marry him."

"No but you implied it. You've been meeting the man of your dreams and you have nothing to tell".

"Like I said before let's just say Rin, exaggerated "he's gorgeous, but he's mean, arrogant, and cold hearted."

"Well Yoruichi, he is a demon".

"InuYasha and Nabiki are too and they're nice. Sesshomaru on the other hand hits Jaken with rocks. Plus, he got my favorite human world hot spring destroyed". Yoruichi sighed, "Sesshomaru did call himself saving me, but I didn't need saving. I just think he liked carrying me around." Yoruichi noticed Kūkaku's raised eyebrow. "That's because he's pervert. Ever since he's seen me transform, it was like a split second, he's been trying to see me naked."

"You teased him and now he wants to see the whole show."

"I was not teasing him I was avoiding a confrontation. This afternoon I beat him in a training session to stop him from trying to see me naked. He sulked and walked off afterwards. Then his family wanted me to console him because he was acting like a big baby afterwards. _He probably dreamt about defeating me. _They don't understand I am not his shinigami."

"Wait. What? His shinigami, why would they think that?"

"Kūkaku, I don't know but I wished they'd stop. I keep saying I am not his shinigami, but demons seem to have very selective hearing."

Kūkaku blew out a puff of smoke. "What does Lord Sesshomaru say?"

"Nothing, he ignores them."

"Or he thinks of you as his shinigami."

_Is that what Sesshomaru was dreaming about? That I was his shinigami, and he's the reason everyone thinks I belong to him._

Kūkaku smiled after seeing her advantage on the game board. "It's your move, Yoruichi."

/ Jaken the Spy

The next morning Jaken was so nervous he was shaking. _I must be brave for Lord Sesshomaru. _Jaken looked looked up Sesshomaru who was standing on the porch looking out at the forest. Jaken gulped as Turtle pulled up in the limo.

"Ready Jaken", Nabiki bent down and placed the ladybug listening device inside the sleeve of his kimono, "to activate the bug shake your wrist three times. The bug will fall and takeover. You don't have to do anything else."

"OK", Jaken stepped slowly into the limo. He tried to distract himself by looking out the window as Turtle drove to Castle Towers. "I wish could bring the staff of two heads, but InuYasha said I couldn't take it with me". Jaken's heart seemed to stop along with the car. Turtle opened the door and two men greeted Jaken.

One was muscular and had a mohawk and the other was slender and wore purple and pink eye shadow to match his outfit.

The slender one spoke. "Hi I am Hoposi and this is" he pointed to the big guy, T. I am going take good care of you." He winked at Jaken.

They followed T onto a private elevator to the 13th floor. T stepped off and Jaken followed, but Hoposi stopped him. "Wait Mr. Jaken, we have a couple more floors to go. The 15th floor is where take our special guest".

Jaken swallowed hard. "Okay." _I hope it's not a trap. _

Jaken followed Hoposi off the elevator. They passed by a potted plant as they stepped in to the work area, but Jaken was so nervous he forgot to drop the bug. The work area looked more like a cross between library and a laboratory than an office. Jaken saw several spell casters in clear work pods. Most of the pods were full of books and what looked like chemistry sets.

Hoposi escorted Jaken into his work pod. It was the largest on the floor Jaken assumed he was important. Plus he had several potted plants.

"Take a seat. So Mr. Jaken you want a jiwa naamio," he rubbed Jaken's shoulders and played with his pointy green ears, "I'll be honest it'll be expensive."

"Money is not a problem, Inu-, my lord is very wealthy."

Hoposi's blue eyes lit up. "Tell me more about this lord of yours." He sat on his desk and crossed his legs. "Is he handsome?"

"Yes, very," Jaken became starry eyed, "he's also dashing and powerful. Lord Sesshomaru is the most amazing demon to ever live."

"In that case, I think we can help you. Wait, here I'll be right back."

Jaken released the bug on a potted plant near him. Getting rid of the bug relaxed Jaken a little. His body stiffened when Hopsoi returned.

"Mr. Jaken, I'd like you to meet Lady Abyss"

"How do you do Mr. Jaken? I hope you don't mind but I'll be taking over for Hopsoi. Please follow me."

Jaken couldn't believe how much Lady Abyss reminded him of Ms. Marvelous from his favorite anime. She even had long flowing red hair. It was as if Ms. Marvelous had come to life.

Lady Abyss noticed his stare as they walked down the hall. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no it's that you remind me of someone."

"Oh really, who?"

"This is going to sound strange, but do you know about an anime character name Ms. Marvelous?"

"Yes, the creator is a friend of mine."

Jaken's jaw dropped, "You know G. Sensei"

"I know a lot of individuals in this town." They entered a small room, which was secluded from the rest of the floor. "Please stand on the platform."

Jaken pulled himself up on the platform in the middle of the room. The room could have been mistaken for seamstress instead of a spell caster. The room was full of different cloths.

Lady Abyss took some measurements. "Mr. Jaken your lord, tell me why I have not met him. I know all the power players in this town, but I don't know him."

"We're new to the area."

"So you're new, would you like to make some friends"?

"Friends, yes" Jaken felt proud himself. _This spy thing was easier then I thought. _

"Good, bring your lord to our masquerade ball this Friday night." Lady Abyss smiled. "I'm interested in meeting him. You'll be my guest. I'll make sure you get an invitation before you leave."

/

When Jaken left Castle Towers his jiwa naamio was completed. Jaken almost couldn't believe he looked like a human. He was required to wear an unattractive necklace with large orange, purple, and yellow beads and a 40 mm silver 50-yen piece. Jaken rushed to tell everyone the success of his mission. He rushed into the house and was stopped by Rinette. She was shocked to see a pale very short middle-aged man running in the house, but she heard him yell Lord Sesshomaru she knew who it was.

"Uncle Jaken is that really you?"

"Of course it is who else would it be? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This is really good work. Your hazel eyes look so realistic" Rinette admired the work Lady Abyss had accomplished. "You have five fingers instead of three. Wow, you're almost as tall as me but how?"

"I don't have time for this. Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"In Uncle InuYasha's office."

Jaken ran away before Rinette could finish. Jaken burst into InuYasha's office unannounced. Jaken froze in place when he saw Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you look like a human."

Sesshomaru still had long hair, but his hair was snow white and pulled back into a ponytail. His bangs had thinned out some. His markings were gone along with his claws and pointy ears. He was wearing a white suit with a black vest and red tie.

"Yes, Uncle Sesshomaru decided it would be easier to catch Ryuk if he could blend in when going out". It took a lot of convincing from Nabiki get Sesshomaru to believe that wearing the jiwa naamio Rinette made would help them find Ryuk and Jiro. "Jaken, I see you got your jiwa naamio", Nabiki adjusted his hat, "what a cute little fedora."

InuYasha cleared his throat. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, I did" Jaken turned to Sesshomaru, "they're having a masquerade ball this Friday and we're invited Lord Sesshomaru."

InuYasha stood up, "Sesshomaru can't go to the ball."

"I am going."

"Sesshomaru, it might be a trap, and besides do you even know what a masquerade ball is?

Sesshomaru stood. "Jaken find Rinette we're leaving." He turned to Nabiki; "You can stay with Rinette until we return from the ball." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the office.

"He just made me a babysitter" Nabiki folded her arms. "He didn't even ask if I had plans. I am single and it's Friday night. "

"That's Sesshomaru, head strong. If it is a trap then they will be after Rinette and the spell book. I don't think Ryuk is foolish enough to attack Sesshomaru at a public event. Separating Sesshomaru from Rinette is probably the plan."

* * *

Velveteen: Ha, Yoruichi guessed Sesshomaru's dream

Peace in Chaos: Kinda yes, she's on the right track. She lost the tie breaker game though.

Velveteen: I still can't picture Jaken being smooth enough to 00 anything

Peace in Chaos: He's small enough to be a spy but he's no James Bond

Velveteen: Sesshomaru wants to protect Yoruichi, that's sweet.

Peace in Chaos: Well she is his shinigami. What happened Miko?

Velveteen: You know she finds Jaken to be annoying. She probably skipped the chapter after said it was mostly about Jaken.

Peace in Chaos: Oh really, oh well it's time for me to go anyway. Thanks for reading the chapter and until next time peace.


	12. Masquerade Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. I do own the .Kix : )

A/N: Thank you for reading the chapter and the story. As always really big thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. It's time for the ball.

* * *

**Masquerade Ball**

Friday

_I don't understand why I haven't been able to get Yoruichi off my mind. She invades my dreams night and captures my thoughts during day. I thought after she disappeared from this world again I would stop thinking about her, but I haven't. _

It was just after dawn when Sesshomaru caught Yoruichi's scent. "So she has returned". _Her scent changed that day at InuYasha's home, and it has become sweeter and stronger. The question is why, why has her scent changed? "_She's moving further away." Sesshomaru felt a twinge of disappointment. "No matter" Sesshomaru decided to go back inside and find something else to think about and something else to smell.

\\\

Yoruichi went for an early morning stroll across town. It had been a long week. She trained the Stealth Force every day until she returned to the human world. Plus, she had a long night. She arrived at Urhara's around 2:30 AM. Sesshomaru's aura was strong enough to wake her at 4:00 AM, and she was unable to go back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she remembered how stared her under the oak tree.

"This is going to be a long day." Yoruichi yawned. She perked up when she smelt the fresh baked pastries coming from the Rakkī Bakery. Yoruichi followed her noise to the bakery and picked up some fresh baked melon bread for a pre-breakfast snack.

After grabbing her bread she walked in the opposite direction of Urahara's shop to a park. It was still early so the park was mostly empty. She stopped in a secluded area near the river.

"I know you're there I don't like to be followed", she said without turning around.

Ryuk laughed. "You're as perceptive as you are beautiful. I like that in a woman. I see why my friend, Sesshomaru, is so taken with you."

"You're one of Sesshomaru's friends." Yoruichi ate the last two bites of her melon bread. "I wouldn't think he'd be friends with a dead man."

Ryuk stood next Yoruichi. "Let's just say were not on the best of terms right now. I am surprise he'd let you walk around alone. " Ryuk lowered his voice and leaned closer to Yoruichi, "he's a little over-protective."

"He doesn't let me do anything. I do as a please."

"And you're feisty. I like you more and more. Maybe I'll just take you from Sesshomaru", Ryuk licked his dry lips, "I could make you happy."

"I am already happy." Yoruichi turned to Ryuk, "I doubt you followed me to flirt. What do you really want?"

"Besides you", He smiled and Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes. "I just want you to pass along a message. Just tell him his old friend Mr. Tsubiki sends good tidings, and that I am looking forward to seeing him again. Also let him know I've decided you should be mine. Have a good day." Ryuk bowed and walked away.

"Great now Sesshomaru's friends, enemies, frienemies, whatever wanting me to pass messages," Yoruichi turned as she sensed the same aura she felt the night the attack at the hot spring. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. She sighed after thinking about how her favorite secret hot spring was destroyed._ Sesshomaru you seem to attract trouble._

Yoruichi decided to travel by rooftop to avoid anymore of Sesshomaru's friends. She made it back to the shop in minutes. When she arrived Urahara had a big goofy grin on his face. She knew he wanted something.

"What do you want Urahara?"

"Yoruichi, I have two tickets to tonight's masquerade ball." He held up the tickets. "And I want"

"Me to ask Soi Fon to go with you."

"Hmm, Soi Fon in a mask" he rubbed his chin, "with a whip" a creepy smile covered his face "that would be interesting."

"I am not going to even ask why you mentioned a whip, but it's going to be hard for me to convince her to go with such short notice."

"Actually, Yoruichi I wanted you to go with me."

"No"

"C'mon, Yoruichi otherwise" Urahara sighed, "I have to take Tessai."

"You two have fun." Yoruichi started to walk out the room.

"No, Yoruichi don't be that way. Tessai never lets me have fun. Last year he was a party pooper. If you go with me I'll take you to Mars for an Over-the Moon sundae."

"Add a Galaxy Blast and a Comet Cookie."

"Done and done."

"Kūkaku said no didn't she."

Urahara twirled his hat on his finger. "Can you believe that? I offered her a night with me, but she said a ball isn't her type of thing".

"You should've offered ice cream and Tentaka sake, she's already had you." Yoruichi laugh and Urahara sulked.

\\\\ The Masquerade Ball

The masquerade ball was a who's who of the wealthy and the elite. Most of the guests were powerful demons. Despite every demon wearing a jiwa naamio Sesshomaru could feel a hint of demonic aura from the most powerful demons. Sesshomaru did not like crowds and this first time being subjected to small talk, which he hated. He'd already offended more than a few guests by just walking off in the midst of small talk. Sesshomaru was at the ball for one purpose to question Jiro. He could care less about offending some guest.

However one guest was drawing his attention. Yoruichi was somewhere amongst the masked guest. Sesshomaru kept telling himself he did not have time for any of Yoruichi's games. He had to focus. Jaken was helping him to focus on someone other than Yoruichi by trying to make friends with the guest. Jaken was still playing spy.

"I'll be right back Lord Sesshomaru with our hostess." Jaken left Sesshomaru to find Lady Abyss. Jaken found Lady Abyss to be acceptable. _Lady Abyss is the perfect demon to free Lord Sesshomaru from the clutches of that shinigami. She's a good match for my lord and tonight he'll realize that. _"Lady Abyss" Jaken waved his hand to get her attention. She smiled as he hurried to her pushing his way through the crowd.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Jaken?"

"Yes, I want to take you to meet my lord." Jaken pointed to Sesshomaru across the ballroom.

The Lady Abyss saw Sesshomaru. He wore a plain black masquerade mask. "I bet he's quite handsome under that mask."

"Yes, he is. Let's go". Jaken started leading Lady Abyss through the sea of guest. Jaken wanted Lady Abyss to meet Sesshomaru before Ryuk or Jiro appeared.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to Jaken and Lady Abyss walking in his direction Yoruichi's scent caught hold of him. He headed in her direction. Sesshomaru stopped as he spotted Yoruichi across the room. He thought she looked stunning in her black strapless gown. The gown hugged every one of her curves perfectly. She wore a metal black cat masquerade mask that was cut as though it were made from lace. The jewels, which accented the mask, sparkled like diamonds. The mask covered her noise and around her eyes making her golden eyes standout even more. Her hair was down. Seeing her hair down made him think of the night he found her at the hot spring. The thought intensified his need to be with her.

He took one step and then stopped. Sesshomaru saw a man with shaggy blond hair and a green mask that covered most of his face whispering in Yoruichi's ear. Sesshomaru did not like how close the man was to Yoruichi. Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he saw Yoruichi walk away with the man. The seeds of jealousy started to grow. Sesshomaru started to pursue Yoruichi and the mask man. _How dare he take her anywhere_? _I don't know who is but-_ Sesshomaru stopped as Yoruichi's voice echoed his head, saying she was not his shinigami.

"Humph, why should I care who she leaves with?" He turned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"My lord there you are" Jaken practically dragged Lady Abyss to Sesshomaru, "this is Lady Abyss. She's the one who invited us to the party."

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's is an honor to meet you. I've been waiting for this moment all evening. Having the great Lord Sesshomaru as a guest is a pleasure indeed. You are as legendary as you are dashing. Are you having a good time?"

"Fine"

"That's great you must come by the Castle Towers I'll give you a tour. This ballroom is only a small part of what we can offer." She smiled.

Jaken stood in awe as he listened to Lady Abyss' attempt to woo Sesshomaru. _This is good she's flattering him. Lord Sesshomaru will not be able to resist and forget about that shinigami who only disrespects him._

Jaken was wrong. All Sesshomaru could think about was Yoruichi. He ignored Lady Abyss and was following Yoruichi's scent. She was near.

He was right Yoruichi was standing about 30 feet away hidden by the crowd. She turned to Urahara. "Urahara I told you Sesshomaru was here". She pointed, "That's Sesshomaru."

"He looks like just another pretty boy to me. Where's that furry thing? Also what happened to his make up? His leather mask barely covers his cheek bones".

"He doesn't wear make-up. I don't know why he looks like that or why he has a ponytail, but I know it's him. "

"Oh so you've been close enough to Sesshomaru to know he doesn't wear makeup", Urahara smirked.

"You've been talking to Kūkaku today haven't you?" She smirked.

Urahara and Yoruichi saw Lady Abyss place her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Urahara used the opportunity to change the subject. "Yoruichi looks like he's friendly her." Urahara sneakered, "Maybe she gave him a makeover."

Yoruichi didn't like the joke and her face showed the dislike.

Urahara backed away. "I'll catch up with you later".

After Urahara left Yoruichi became the target of a couple of elderly men.

"Be still my heart your beauty has brought me to life", said the first elderly Casanova.

His friend pushed him aside to get closer to Yoruichi. "You must be an angel because if you dance with me I'll be in heaven," said elderly Casanova 2.

Yoruichi was too busy watching the exchange between Lady Abyss and Sesshomaru to be bothered with the two old playas. It was obvious to Yoruichi that Lady Abyss was flirting with Sesshomaru. _She practically is throwing herself at him. _

Yoruichi soon became annoyed with the elderly Casanovas and Lady Abyss. She decided put Sesshomaru's cold stare to use. _One dance with Sesshomaru is all it will take to scare off the old lechers_. Yoruichi started walking towards Sesshomaru just as Lady Abyss walked away.

Yoruichi came from behind and took Sesshomaru by the arm. "Let's dance Sesshomaru." Yoruichi looked and saw the two old me backed into the crowd.

"What are you doing? Unhand my lord right now."

"Jaken, is that you?" Yoruichi rubbed Jaken's receding hairline.

"Cut that out. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't dance, so run along."

"He will tonight" Yoruichi pulled Sesshomaru on the dance floor. Sesshomaru stood stiff as board. "You don't dance do you?" Yoruichi laughed.

Sesshomaru frowned until Yoruichi moved in closer and place his hand on the small of her back. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She took his other hand in hers. She whispered, "Now just move to the music." Yoruichi took a step.

Sesshomaru stood still. "Why didn't you ask the green masked man to dance?"

"He ran off and I didn't want to dance with him anyway." She placed her hand on his chest. "Don't tell me you were jealous of Urahara."

"Jealous, why? You are free to dance with whoever you please."

She ran her hand up his chest and placed it on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru tonight is your lucky night. I, Yoruichi, chose to dance with you." She smiled. She took a step.

The dance floor was the last place he wanted to be, but having Yoruichi in his arms made it worth it. Sesshomaru followed Yoruichi's lead. It took Sesshomaru awhile to find the rhythm but eventually he did. He and Yoruichi were in perfect sync.

"Sesshomaru are you going to tell me why Jaken is channeling Steve Buscemi, and your markings are gone, yet you have a ponytail almost as silky as mine?"

Sesshomaru stopped and frowned. "Humph, it's disguise otherwise we'd frighten the humans" _and I would not be able to question Jiro Nogoi or find that coward Ryuk._

"Oh so this is temporary, good". She smiled. "You know you don't have to stop dancing to answer a question".

_She said good does this mean she prefers my other appearance? _

Sesshomaru pulled Yoruichi in a little closer. Yoruichi and Sesshomaru resumed the dance. Yoruichi laid her head on head on his chest. They got lost in the music. It was if they were the only ones on the dance floor. Then music soon changed. It was a mid tempo song and Yoruichi thought it maybe a little too fast for Sesshomaru so she decided to lead him off the dance floor. She took Sesshomaru by the hand. Yoruichi moved but Sesshomaru stood still.

"I need some fresh air" she whispered in his ear.

She led him off the dance floor and onto the balcony. The ballroom was on the 17th floor. The balcony view was amazing. Sesshomaru had to admit the view from this balcony was better than the view from the penthouse. They could see the entire city from the balcony.

"This is nice Sesshomaru," Yoruichi waited for a response but Sesshomaru just stared into the sea city lights, "I ran into a friend of yours this morning. His name was Mr. Tsubki."

"What?" Sesshomaru moved closer to Yoruichi, "What did he do? What did he want?"

Yoruichi took a couple of steps back until her back hit the wall.

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "Tell me everything."

Yoruichi could tell Sesshomaru was upset. His eyes were filled with anger. She placed her hand over his heart. "Calm down. He wanted me to tell you he said hi and he was looking forward to seeing again." Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "He is also planning to take me away from you because he could make me happy, but I told him I was already happy. Then, blah, blah "

Yoruichi's other words just faded away. _She said she was already happy but why? Could it be because she's happy being mine, she didn't say "I am not his shinigami" as a response._ That was all he could think about. He cupped the side of Yoruichi's face with his hand. His eyes softened. He moved his head down. Then he moved his lips closer to hers.

"Sesshomaru"

As soon as she said his name he captured her lips with his. He was pleased she responded in kind. She did so because this was the Sesshomaru she wanted meet. Sesshomaru wasn't being cold or arrogant instead he was passionate and caring.

She teased his teeth with her tongue until his mouth opened. She kissed him fully. The kiss became more and more passionate with each second. Sesshomaru's hand moved over bare shoulder. He liked the feel of her bare skin. Her hands found their way under his jacket. His hand searched for more bare skin. His fingers caressed her thigh through the slit in her gown. She sucked on his bottom lip in response.

It was actually becoming too passionate for Sesshomaru. His body felt like it was on fire. He felt like he was losing control. He dug into the wall with his claws. It shocked him into opening his eyes. His jiwa naamio around his wrist started to glow. Sesshomaru felt as if he was starting to transform into his true form. He broke off the kiss and pulled away. Yoruichi opened her eyes just as he turned his back. Then he teleported away.

Yoruichi whispered his name, "Sesshomaru". She touched her kiss-swollen lips. _What just happened? Why did you leave?_

* * *

Velveteen: A kiss yes!

Miko: It's about time.

Peace in Chaos: I know right : )


	13. Everyone Wants Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. If I did I would've add a Sesshomaru x Yoruichi crossover : ) I do own the OCs.

A/N: Woohoo a little bit of romance in the last chapter. I know it's about time right. Time to get back to the story. Thanks for all of your support.

* * *

_**Everyone Wants Sesshomaru**  
_

_/Coya and Lady Abyss_

"Top of the morning. You wanted to see me Lady A"

"Aren't you chipper this morning, Coya?"

Coya sat down in her favorite spot on Lady Abyss' couch. "I am I met a multi-millionaire Aussie last night at the masquerade ball. One of his buddies has a private plane, which I can use to fly to Australia anytime I want. Sigh. If only he weren't human he'd be the one. Humans are so fragile and they age so quickly. Maybe I can get a good 5 to 10 years out of him before he gets all wrinkly. But enough about me how'd it go with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"At first I thought he was the handsome aloof type until I saw the security footage from last night." Lady Abyss turned on the 42-inch monitor. She brought up security footage of Yoruichi and Sesshomaru on the dance floor. "Do you know this woman?"

"No, but I love her dress. That's a D-K original."

"I was hoping you'd recognize her. Unfortunately she's wearing a mask so I can't do a facial recognition scan to see if she's been to any of our locations." Lady Abyss fast-forwarded the footage to when Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were on the balcony. "She's close to Sesshomaru." Abyss played the kiss between Yoruichi and Sesshomaru. "See that, see how he reacted, he fled, but why?"

"Maybe he got too excited" Coya saw the perplexed look on Lady Abyss' face. "Let me show you". Coya took the remote and went back a few frames and zoomed in on Sesshomaru's hand. "See look. It's a little graining but you can see he clawed into the wall." She licked her lips. "Wow, if he hadn't ran away this might have X rated instead of PG. Now I wish I would've stayed and met Sesshomaru. He's probably a real animal in bed."

"Too excited, hmm interesting, Coya. If what they said about Sesshomaru being arrogant, cold-hearted, and always in complete control is true then this girl my come in handy. Find out everything you can about her."

_\\\ Gossip_

"Nabiki, have you found out anything useful from the bug?"

"Paw Paw, I found out Sesshomaru was the talk of the ball. The ladies loved Uncle Sesshomaru." Nabiki smiled, "Lucky for us Hoposi is big gossip. He also spilled about Jiro showing up after Uncle Sesshomaru left. Jiro was pissed no one told him Uncle Sesshomaru would be at the ball. He even sent security to see if Uncle Sesshomaru was still in the area."

"I'm wondering if he was upset because he missed out on an opportunity to steal the spell book or if his target was Sesshomaru?"

"Do we tell Uncle Sesshomaru? You know, if he's finally come home."

"We'll just tell him Jiro showed up after he left that's all he needs to know."

Nabiki and InuYasha left the car and headed up to Rinette's apartment. Where Rinette and Jaken were arguing about last night.

"I am telling you for the last time Rinette, you're wrong. That shinigami is the worse person ever for Lord Sesshomaru. Last night she did something to him. She probably succeeded in humiliating him again. She couldn't do it on the dance floor she took him away from my watchful eye to do it."

"I think you're wrong Uncle Jaken. Why else would he have even danced with her if he didn't want to, we both know Uncle Sesshomaru does what he wants."

"Then why did he leave? If Lady Abyss had not been kind enough to bring me home I would have still been there. He was so upset he left me behind. It was that shinigami's fault."

InuYasha interrupted the Rinette's and Jaken's disagreement. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He still hasn't come home that shinigami did something to him." Jaken walked away in a huff.

_/\Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru spent the night wondering the streets of Karakura Town. He needed time to think. That was the first time since he was a child demon he'd almost lost control of his humanoid form. He didn't understand why it happened. It took about 15 minutes to completely regain control. Once he regained for control he searched for Ryuk on foot. Focusing on Ryuk took gave him something to focus on something other than Yoruichi. He had an incredible urge to be with her last night searching for Ryuk was the only thing that kept him from going to find her. He wanted to permanently stop Ryuk from harassing Yoruichi. Yesterday Ryuk crossed the line. However, now it was daytime the humans had filled the sidewalks. Sesshomaru decided to go back home.

On his way back Sesshomaru saw a little boy holding his mother's hand and carrying kitten in his arms. Suddenly thoughts of Yoruichi flooded his mind. What happen between them last night was all he could think about. _Was it the kiss? _Sesshomaru thought about the kiss. He remembered the softness of Yoruichi's lips. Kissing her felt natural even though it was not something that was natural for him. He actually got his smooth moves from a drama Jaken would watch. _We were kissing and everything was fine. I've dreamt of kissing Yoruichi before and nothing happened. _Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He began replaying the kiss in his head. Then he remembered her scent changed it became sweeter. It was so sweet he wanted to taste. At that moment his thoughts and desires moved beyond a kiss. He wanted to take her to his bedroom. His response to that desire was to claw the wall. _I was loosing control because I wanted to mate with Yoruichi. _"I can't mate with her she's not a demon," he whispered.

_/\Yoruichi_

Yoruichi had a restless night. She could feel Sesshomaru moving throughout Karakura Town all night. Part of her wished he'd come and find her. She wanted an explanation for why he ran off. She waited all night and he never showed. Yoruichi was tired of waiting on Sesshomaru. "Last night was mistake".

Sesshomaru kissed her. She kissed him back. She wanted to kick herself for doing so. _Why did I kiss him? Because he is Lord Sesshomaru, and last night he was better than a dream. I let my foolish childhood crush get the better of me. Maybe it was the atmosphere. Last night was too much like a fairy tale. Who am I trying to fool real life and fairy tales don't mix. Sesshomaru is a demon not Prince Charming. Maybe this is what is like being with a demon hot one minute and so cold the next he just moves on._

Yoruichi focused on the kiss. _I felt Sesshomaru's passion_. "How can he be so cold the next?"_ It doesn't matter he didn't bother to find me and explain what happened. _She sighed as she felt Sesshomaru head home.

_/\ Home_

Sesshomaru hurried back to the penthouse. He needed to think of something other than Yoruichi. Sesshomaru walked in and saw InuYasha, Nabiki, and Rinette sitting in the den.

Jaken ran in yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned." Jaken stood inches from Sesshomaru. "Where have you been my lord?"

"Nowhere"

"That's not possible, my lord, you had to have gone somewhere. I was worried my lord you left so sudden. Where did you go?"

Sesshomaru frowned at Jaken. Jaken started to back away, but it was too late. Sesshomaru hit Jaken on the head.

"Uncle Sesshomaru please don't be mad at Uncle Jaken. Uncle Jaken was just worried about you. He thought Yoruichi had done something to you."

"Yes, milord, the shinigami looked upset when after you left. I knew she did something to you. Otherwise why would you leave?"

Sesshomaru's angry face changed as he drifted off in thought. Yoruichi_ was upset last after I left. I should've said something, but I had leave otherwise who knows what would have happened. She's probably angry. That's a good thing I can't be around the shinigami at least not for now._

Jaken's voice broke in to his thoughts. "I was not the only one worried, Lady Abyss was worried too. She told me on the way here she wanted to continue talking to you."

"Jaken, Lady Abyss isn't the only one. Quite a few female demons were taken with Uncle Sesshomaru," responded Nabiki.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, we heard you were the belle of the ball." InuYasha smirked. "I never would've pictured you as Prince Charming".

"Humph." Sesshomaru turned around.

"Sesshomaru if you had stayed maybe you could've dance with Jiro Nogoi. He showed up soon after you left".

Sesshomaru scowled. _I was so focus on Yoruichi I forgot why I was really at the ball. _

_/\ Jiro and Ryuk_

"I missed Sesshomaru because I had to babysit you, Ryuk." Jiro pounded his fist against the table. "I could've ended all this by taking out Sesshomaru and his little toad last night. You've could've gotten the book making Lady Abyss happy." Jiro grabbed Ryuk by the collar. "Pull your shit together Ryuk I'm sick of watching you." Jiro let go.

Ryuk fell backwards. "Yes, sir. I want what you want. I want to make Lady Abyss happy, and I want to kill Sesshomaru".

"Whatever". Jiro stood. "I am going out. Don't do anything stupid like leave the Sham Nago district.

"You have my word, Mr. Nogoi, I won't leave." Ryuk waited until Jiro was gone to talk to Kun. Ryuk removed one of the panels from the floor. "Kun, I have you found Sesshomaru's lover?"

"No, she's disappeared again. I think she can fly", he said with a lisp, "It was luck that we found her the first time. I can't find her if she doesn't stay on the ground. I did hear that they were at the ball together."

"Good, that means they're still together. I'm sure she gave Sesshomaru the message. We'll just have to make it easier for him to find us."

/Coy and Jiro

Jiro answered his cell phone. "Coya this better be important."

"Jiro, it is important, otherwise wouldn't disrupt your weekly salon visit. Before I continue are you alone."

"Of course I am alone. Now hurry so I can get my manicure and get back to Ryuk.

"I just wanted to warn you. I saw Lady Abyss this morning and she didn't mention your little temper tantrum over not getting to meet Sesshomaru. That means she's pissed. She always talked to me when you did something stupid. This morning all she wanted me to do was find out about Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"Sesshomaru has a girlfriend."

"She maybe his girlfriend or they're friends with benefits. It makes no difference Lady Abyss wants to find out all about her. If you help me I'll put in a good word for you with Lady Abyss. You'll need it. We'll talk about this afternoon when you buy me lunch. Tootles."

"Humph, so even the great Sesshomaru has needs. Sesshomaru, I'm going to find your little girlfriend. Then I am going to wait for you to come get her. Then you'll pay. I am going to make sure she has the best seat to see you die".

_/Lady Abyss_

Lady Abyss ran her fingers across the claw marks Sesshomaru dug into the wall. "Maybe you were excited Sesshomaru." Lady Abyss took out a small cloth bag. She poured the powdery contents out in circle around the spot where Yoruichi and Sesshomaru kissed. Pulled out a strain of her red hair and set afire. She lit the circle of powdery substance with the hair. It formed a ring of green fire as it burned.

Lady Abyss closed her eyes started chanting, "See what I see not with eyes. See what I see in the dark. See what I see I see with sight. See what I see I see left and right". She chanted the spell three times.

Green smoke appeared filling the ring of fire. Lady Abyss looked into the smoke. She saw Sesshomaru and Yoruichi kissing. Then she saw Sesshomaru's dog form essence fighting its way out of Sesshomaru's back. She stepped back the ghostly demon dog grew until life size. The head and one paw managed to pull out of Sesshomaru's back before he broke off the kiss.

A sly smile covered Lady Abyss' face. "Lord Sesshomaru you have all that power. I could feel a hint of your true demonic aura through the spell. You're more powerful then I thought. I have use for you, Sesshomaru".

* * *

Velveteen: Oh no Sesshomaru needs to fix this. Remember a cat's curse last seven generations. He doesn't need to upset Yoruichi anymore.

Miko: I knew you'd do something like this. You're going to make him all I can't be with her she's not a demon and turn him in to super jerk. They've already kissed why can't they just fall in love?

Peace in Chaos: Cause this ain't a fairy tale. Just read the story and stop trying to figure it out. Just enjoy the ride and the story. I am going to leave on that note before you start your usual inquisition.

Thanks for reading this chapter and a really big thinks to those of you leaving reviews, following, and faving the story.


	14. Enter Don Kanonji

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: Don Kanoji is an awesome character. Thanks for reading this chapter. Plus, an extra big thanks to all of you who leave reviews, comments, and following this story,

,d88b.d88b,  
8888888888  
`Y8888888Y'  
`Y888Y'  
`Y

you guys rock : )

* * *

**Enter Don Kanonji**

_+++++Jaken's plan_

"Isn't it sad Uncle Jaken?"

"What?"

"That Uncle Sesshomaru is distressed over Yoruichi. He's only said few words since the ball. He flies around the city all night. When he's home he almost never leaves the balcony. He misses her. I went by the shop and they say she went of town. He misses her so much Uncle Jaken".

"No he doesn't. He's just working hard to find Ryuk. You should be grateful he's working so hard. I have served Lord Sesshomaru for centuries and he has never been distressed."

"There is always a first time Uncle Jaken."

"Rinette isn't time for you visit your friend Dani. You can talk to her about this foolishness."

"Oh, my gosh, thanks Uncle Jaken. I didn't realize it was so late. I'll be back in plenty of time for the festival".

Jaken waited until Rinette left the apartment to call Lady Abyss.

"Hello, this is Lady Abyss."

"Lady Abyss this is Jaken. I know it's the weekend, but I was wondering if you could fix a problem I am having with my jiwa naamio today."

"I'll make time for you Mr. Jaken. What time would you like to come by?"

"See that's the problem the limo is unavailable, but if you were able to come by now Lord Sesshomaru and I will be here".

"I am on my way". Lady Abyss hung up the phone. "Coya guess where I am going."

"Out for coffee with Lord Sesshomaru's little green friend."

"Not quite but I will be seeing Lord Sesshomaru and his little green friend. Mr. Jaken is keen on getting Lord Sesshomaru and I together."

"What about the lady in the cat mask?"

"I don't believe Mr. Jaken likes her. He'll be my in with Sesshomaru, but I am not counting the mystery woman out. Coya don't let Jiro know about Sesshomaru and I. We both know he'll do something stupid and ruin everything."

"Sure thing Lady A. Have a nice time with Lord Sesshomaru."

Lady Abyss arrived at the penthouse in less than 20 minutes. Jaken quickly buzzed her in. Jaken was a little nervous about his plan. _It would be best for Lord Sesshomaru. At least Lady Abyss is a demon and she was interested in him unlike that disrespectful shinigami. She uses Lord Sesshomaru for her amusement. She's cunning like a cat." _The sound of the doorbell pulled Jaken from his thoughts. He rushed to open the door.

"Lady Abyss, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well." She looked around for Sesshomaru. She didn't see him, but she knew he was home. "Mr. Jaken, you have a lovely home."

"You should see our country home. It's much larger and grand. We even have an indoor garden and a dragon."

"A dragon that's amazing."

"Yes, his name is Koryu. He guards the home. Lord Sesshomaru likes having a dragon around."

"Lord Sesshomaru sounds very interesting. Too bad our conversation got cut short. I wish we could've talked longer, but maybe it's a good thing. I heard he was with his girlfriend."

"That woman is nothing but a pain in Lord Sesshomaru's side.

"Really, I heard they danced together."

"Lord Sesshomaru just didn't to make a scene. Don't worry about her."

"Well that's good to hear." Lady Abyss smiled at Jaken. "Where is your jiwa naamio?"

"Here it is. It was that foolish woman's cat fault it broke." Jaken thought back to when he saw a talking black cat on a commercial. He got so upset knocked his jiwa naamio the floor. He didn't realize he knocked it on floor until he crushed one of the beads with the staff of two heads by mistake. "That woman's been a menace since she brought Rinette home. Rinette thinks she's special because the woman saved her once. Lord Sesshomaru protects her everyday. Plus, that woman is nowhere as beautiful as you. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru wants to see her naked."_ Oh no, maybe I've said too much. _"Enough about that. You should see Lord Sesshomaru before you leave. "

It had been a week since Sesshomaru saw Yoruichi. Sesshomaru tried to forget her but it was not working. He'd searched Ryuk day and night. He tried to make Ryuk his only focus but no matter what he did or where he went his mind wonder back to Yoruichi. He could not focus fully on his mission and he didn't like it.

"My lord Lady Abyss is here." Sesshomaru continued looking forward. Jaken moved up a little closer to Sesshomaru. "Remember her from the ball last week? She was the one that brought me here after that rude woman upset you. She only wants to look upon the great and dashing Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken she can see me just fine."

"You are amazing Lord Sesshomaru," Lady Abyss stepped forward literally from out of a shadow. Jaken jumped back. "Most don't even realize I am here but you noticed without even looking back." She stood only inches from Sesshomaru. "You're even more powerful then I thought and handsome too." She bit her lip. "You are amazing."

Sesshomaru stared at Lady Abyss. She smiled. "I hated that our conversation was cut short last week. We'll have to continue it another time." She placed her hand on Sesshomaru's forearm. "When you're less preoccupied." Her long red hair cut through the air as she turned sharply. "Mr. Jaken I'll have your jiwa naamio ready in a day or two." She stopped in the doorway and turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you like this view you'll love the one from my penthouse. You can see the entire city. The view is much better than the one from the ballroom balconies. I'd love to show it to you some time."

"I'll walk you out Lady Abyss." Lady Abyss patted Jaken on the head.

"That demon has some interesting powers." Sesshomaru returned to gazing at the city.

Jaken ran back to Sesshomaru. "My lord, tell me what you think?"

"About what?"

"Lady Abyss my lord. She is powerful and attractive. She's a **demon**. Plus she really likes you," Jaken held his head down and mumbled, "she'd make a good mate."

"A mate, Jaken" Sesshomaru thought of Yoruichi's smile.

"Yes, my lord, she would be perfect unlike that disrespectful shinigami who only upsets you."

Sesshomaru's mind flashed back to his kiss with Yoruichi. He looked down at his hands and claws. _I don't fully understand what happened. I want to see her again, to kiss her again, but I don't know what will happen if I do_._ Plus, she's not a demon._

_M__omiji Festival_

"Are you ready Uncle Jaken?"

"Rinette I don't know about wearing this custom. Are you sure people won't find it odd?"

"No Uncle people dress in all kinds fashions for the Momiji Festival. No one is going to question you wearing a Power Ranger costume".

"Yes, but I thought the pink ranger was a female."

"Uncle Jaken you shouldn't stereotype, besides my old costume looks great on you. Doesn't it Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"It's fine."

"See I told Uncle Jaken. If you don't wear you can't go to the festival and if you don't go to the festival you can't meet Don Kanonji."

"I'll do it." Jaken put on his helmet and folded his arms. "Bwahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha!" responded Rinette.

Jaken and Rinette turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at them as if they were idiots.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru walked toward the apartment door. _Everyone in town attends the Momiji Festival according to Rinette. Ryuk and Jiro better show their faces tonight. I am tired of wearing this foolish disguise. I don't want to miss another opportunity like I did at the ball._ Remembering the ball made Sesshomaru think of Yoruichi. _I wonder if she'll be at the festival. _Sesshomaru thought about Yoruichi's kiss. _No, it makes no difference I can't allow myself to get wrapped up in her again. _

Sesshomaru, Rinette, and Jaken walked to the festival. Rinette was right people were dressed in peculiar fashions for this day and age. Sesshomaru even saw a couple of weak demons walking around mingling among unsuspicious humans. He thought about removing his jiwa naamio, but reconsidered he figured Ryuk was too much of a coward and would run if he saw him or if someone else did.

_That weakling used Yoruichi to send a message. He would've faced me if he were a real man instead of using Yoruichi. She's here, damn. _Her scent was calling him_, _but Sesshomaru would not bite. _I need to stay away from her. _

\\\\

Yoruichi was deciding which food vendor to visit next when she sensed Sesshomaru. She sighed, "Oh great you would have to be here." The smell of freshly fried treats drew her attention. "I'll just get my food and go." Yoruichi was careful to stay clear of Sesshomaru. When he went left she moved right. Yoruichi proceeded to fill her bag and her belly with all kinds of treats.

"Yoruichi", Rinette came running towards Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sighed then smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yes, are you here because of the fireworks or Don Kanonji?"

"Neither, I just came for a few snacks." Yoruichi held up her grocery bag full snacks. Yoruichi quickly looked at her bare wrist. "Look at the time I'd better be going."

Rinette stood in front of Yoruichi flaying her arms. "Wait, I am sure Uncle Sesshomaru would like to see you."

_If Sesshomaru really wanted to see me he would have. _"I think you're wrong about that."

"He does want to see you" Rinette's voiced changed to a whisper, "He really, really, really wants to see you."

Yoruichi's eyes slanted. "Oh he does. Why?"

"It's about the ball. You're all he's talked about since" Rinette covered her mouth, "I mean lets go see Uncle Sesshomaru before you leave".

"Fine, he can apologize." Yoruichi started walking in Sesshomaru's direction.

Rinette gulped. "Apologize," she mouthed.

Don Kanonji pointed his spirit stick at Sesshomaru from a distance. "Smells like bad spirits, very bad spirits". Don dashed away from a crowd of fans and stood a few feet in front of Sesshomaru.

The fans that followed Don Kanoji "oohed" and so did Jaken.

"Can I have your autograph?" Jaken clasped his hands together.

"In a minute little girl, first I must take care of the bad spirit." He again pointed his spirit stick at Sesshomaru and the crowd gasped.

Sesshomaru's anger reflected in Don Kanonji's sunglasses. "You dare to challenge me human."

Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Sesshomaru just before he raised it to attack Don. She leaned her body into his. "I've been looking all over for you." She smiled at him.

"Beautiful lady stand back he's"

"He's a real grouch I know, he's mine. I'll make sure he behaves from now on." Yoruichi laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I promise."

"Beautiful lady I am sorry but I must" Don spun around. He grabbed the bream of his hat. Then his mustache lifted as a small smile split his face. Don tapped Sesshomaru hard in the center of his chest with his spirit stick. He wanted to see if Sesshomaru was human. Don felt a very bad vibe around Sesshomaru but he couldn't figure out what it was. However, nothing happened other than upsetting Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi quickly placed her hand over the spot where Don hit Sesshomaru immediately calming Sesshomaru. "I think you've changed him". She gave Don a fake smile. "You're truly are amazing."

Don stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't look evil with Yoruichi holding onto him. "Your boyfriend is saved. Mission complete!" Don crossed his arms and let out a boisterous laugh, "Bwahahahaha!"

The crowd of including Jaken and Rinette followed crossing their arms and laughing, "Bwahahahaha!"

"Spirits are always with you!" Don Kanoji fanned his cape as he turned and walked away. The crowd of fans followed.

"Wait I didn't get my autograph."

"It's ok Uncle Jaken you can have mine."

"Really Rinette." Jaken turned back to Sesshomaru who was still arm and arm with Yoruichi. His jaw would have hit the ground if were not masked. "Lord Sesshomaru is allowing that woman to cling to him," mumbled Jaken.

Rinette smiled at Yoruichi and Sesshomaru. "Yoruichi, you should stay and watch the fireworks with us."

Yoruichi realized she was still holding on to Sesshomaru. She let go and said, "I should be going." She reached for her snack bag.

Rinette gripped the bag tightly. "No don't go." Rinette turned to Sesshomaru, "Ask her to stay Uncle Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grabbed Rinette and Yoruichi and jumped back. Soi Fon landed near the spot where Yoruichi was standing. She saw Yoruichi being held by Sesshomaru. Soi Fon quickly went in for the strike. Yoruichi stepped in between them. She grabbed Soi Fon and pulled her out of the way just before Sesshomaru moved in for the attack.

"Sesshomaru stop. Can you go five minutes without trying to kill somebody?" Yoruichi brushed herself off.

Soi Fon bowed to Yoruichi. She looked up at Yoruichi starry-eyed. "Thank you, Lady Yoruichi for protecting me. "

"Lady Yoruichi" said Jaken and Rinette at the same time.

Yoruichi ignored them. "What brings you here Soi Fon?"

"I am here", her eyes shifted from Rinette to Sesshomaru, "on official business. We need to leave at once."

"I see" Yoruichi grabbed her snack bag. She turned her head slightly to the side. "Later." She and Soi Fon flashed stepped away.

_She is royalty, that's why I sensed and air of superiority about her_. A slight smile invaded Sesshomaru's face. _You're an intriguing woman, Yoruichi. _

Jaken saw the smile and swallowed hard.

"We're leaving" Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

"But, but"

"Don't worry Uncle Jaken, one of the best places to see the fireworks is from our balcony.

Coya called Lady Abyss. "Lady A. Did you get the pictures I sent?"

"I see the mystery lady reappeared. She looked quite cozy with him in the first picture. However, this time she was the one to leave."

"The crowd got in my way so I am not sure what went down between Sesshomaru and her. Maybe they have some kind of dysfunctional relationship. Break up to make up kinda romance. How far are you? It looks like Sesshomaru is leaving."

"Coya find a way to stall him. I'll be there in 10 minutes at most. I've already sent Jiro and Ryuk with Bing to Lord Sesshomaru's apartment building. They'll need time. I'm counting on you." Lady Abyss hung up.

"How am I supposed to stall them?" Coya tried to think of something as she followed behind Sesshomaru, Rinette, and Jaken. Lucky for her Rinette spotted Maru.

Rinette ran over to the booth were Maru was working. "Maru what are you doing here?"

"It's part of my community service. My grandfather believes this is how I should spend my Saturday nights. Would you or your little friend like to try and catch some goldfish?"

"I'll catch them for you Rinette. I am a master fisherman." Jaken moved Rinette out the way.

"Ok little girl"

"Maru, it's Uncle Jaken," whispered Rinette.

Jaken gave it his best try, but catching tiny gold fish with metal clips and an ice cream cup was hard.

"You can do it Uncle Jaken," cheered Rinette.

Jaken finally caught one. Then he caught another one. It took him awhile to catch a third fish. "Did you see Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was focused on something else. Jaken spoke louder as he ran to where Sesshomaru was standing. "I caught one for each of us." He held up the bag holding the gold fish.

Sesshomaru started walking away. Rinette and Jaken ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. He was headed back the apartment he smelt Ryuk in that direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Lady Abyss said his name.

Sesshomaru didn't stop he rushed passed her.

Jaken saw Lady Abyss and stopped. "Lady Abyss, what are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same."

Coya saw Sesshomaru running away from the festival. She knew where he was going. She called.

"Jiro, get your ass out of there. Sesshomaru is his way."

"Coya, I'll take care of him now."

"Don't you dare you don't have the spell book. Lady Abyss will cut off your head and make you eat your heart if you ruin her chances for getting the book."

"Damn! I won't turn around. We've already left the building".

"Good boy Jiro, you can kill Sesshomaru later."

Sesshomaru arrived a few moments after Jiro and Ryuk left. Sesshomaru could smell Ryuk and another scent. He did not know who the second scent belonged two. He followed the scents in the apartment parking deck.

_I wonder why he and the other demon fled. Could that demon be Jiro? The demon has a scent like demons who use a jiwa naamio. Either way Ryuk is working with a demon that demon maybe the one who is responsible for his reanimation._

"Sesshomaru, did you see Ryuk?" asked InuYasha.

"No" _So that's why he fled because of InuYasha._

"I caught his scent in the parking deck and followed it. Someone in a hunter green SUV tried to run me over. I guess I was getting close to wherever Ryuk was hiding. He's not working alone that's for sure. The question is why did he comeback? I know he didn't go up stairs or on the elevator."

Sesshomaru pondered the situation. _Was he planning to Ambush us or was he just spying? Either way he is still a coward who runs away. _

* * *

Velveteen: I can't believe Jaken is trying to set Sesshomaru up with Lady Abyss.

Miko: Who cares if Yoruichi isn't a demon at least she isn't creepy stalker that pops out of shadows.

Peace in Chaos: Poor, Jaken gets no love. At least he's a Don Kanoji fan. Bwahahahaha!

Velveteen: Bwahahahaha!

Miko: Don Kanoji almost got his butt kicked by Sesshomaru, Bwahahahaha!

Peace in Chaos: Yes, but he was saved by the touch of Yoruichi. Thank goodness the spirits are always with him : )

Until next update, peace and happiness.


	15. Zombie Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach.

A/N: Time for a new chapter. Thanks for reading this story. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favs they help keep me motivated.

* * *

**Zombie Patrol**

Jiro's cell rang. He knew from the ring tone it was Lady Abyss. "Quite you dumb asses," he yelled at Ryuk, Polo, and Rolo. He took a deep breath to calm his anger before answering, "Hello Lady Abyss."

"Jiro is it done?"

"Yes, Lady Abyss, I released Bingo into one of the vents. He should find his way to the apartment soon."

"Any problems? Did Lord Sesshomaru see you?"

"No ma'am, we left before Sesshomaru arrived."

"Good Jiro, with any luck no will see Bing and call an exterminator. That's the trouble with using a rat to spy people are so quick to kill them."

"Bingo is smart ma'am, you've trained him to be the best."

"True and my psychic connection with him works well. If he sees that brat use the spell book I'll see it too and let you know where it is. Then you and Ryuk can get me that book."

"Yes Lady Abyss we will get you the spell book."

Soi Fon and Yoruichi arrived at Urahara's shop by the start of the meeting.

"Akon, this is a surprise." Yoruichi stared at the, spiky brown haired, 12th Division 3rd Seat on the monitor. "What's this about?"

"I am going make this short, we need your assistance."

"My assistance with what, Akon?"

"Yoruichi, they want us to catch zombies." Urahara smiled "Isn't that great?"

"Yes, we are very interested in the rise of zombies in Karakura Town. I ran over things with Urahara earlier this week. Kurumadani was attack by a duo of zombies a month ago. The zombies escaped before Kurumadani was able to capture them."

"Kurumandani, zombies attacked Afro-san. Where was Afro-san attacked?"

"Near Kojima Park. He spotted them from a distance. He thought they were human at first because they were smoking under a street light. Kurumadani said he lost track of them and they snuck up on him and attacked him from behind. When he fought back and the zombies ran into a crowd of people. He wasn't able to find them after that."

"Lady Yoruichi, those aren't the only two. There have been other reports; including the one you gave about the zombie killed by the train, 10 other zombie reports to be exact". Soi Fon turned to Urahara. "I'll be staying here until we catch a zombie."

"Great." Urahara turned to Tessai. "Tessai did you hear we will have a guest." He turned to Yoruichi. "Why don't you and Soi Fon go out at find that zombie? Zombies love crowds and crowds love fireworks."

Yoruichi stepped out her gigai. "Tessai make sure Urahara doesn't eat my festival food".

||||Back at the Penthouse

"Hurry Uncle Jaken the fireworks will start soon."

"I am coming." Jaken ran onto the balcony.

"Uncle InuYasha should've stayed the fireworks are the best part of the festival. Did they have fireworks back in your day Uncle Jaken?"

"Of course" Jaken stopped and stared as the first round of fireworks lit up the sky, "but we didn't have ones like these. Red, blue, yellow, pink there are so many colors. Did you see Lord Sesshomaru how they sparkled?"

Sesshomaru continued staring at the sky. The fireworks were interesting, but not enough to keep Sesshomaru's attention. He was still thinking about Ryuk. He and InuYasha checked to make sure Ryuk had not been in the building. Ryuk's scent was in the parking deck and in front of the building. InuYasha and Sesshomaru came to the conclusion Ryuk was playing lookout for his demon companion. The demon's scent was in the lobby but not on the elevator or in the stairwell.

The concierge told the InuYasha that a big guy with a unibrow was waiting for one the tenants. The large man had duffle bag with him and wore a med mask because he said he had a cold. The big guy got a phone call and left quickly. It was around the same time InuYasha arrived.

_The demon planned to use a tenant to get in the building. What was he planning to do after he got in? He must be weak if InuYasha scared him off._

"Wow that was an amazing fireworks show, Uncle Sesshomaru."

"The fireworks were incredible. Rinette when will they being having another show?"

"Sorry Uncle Jaken it'll be a couple of months before the next fireworks show. You'll have to wait until Christmas?"

"Christmas, what's that?"

"It's a western Christian holiday. Christmas is on the 24th of December. We celebrate by giving and receiving gifts and spending time with those you care about. We had a great time at Uncle InuYasha's last year. Plus, there are fireworks."

"Did you hear that Lord Sesshomaru another fireworks show?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply he just stared off into space. Rinette questioned, "Are you ok Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Yoruichi" responded Sesshomaru in a whisper.

It was just loud enough for Rinette to hear. _Oh, that so sad Uncle Sesshomaru is distressed over Yoruichi. I bet I made things worse by talking about Christmas. Don't worry Uncle Sesshomaru I'm going to help you spend Christmas with Yoruichi._

|||| Zombie Patrol Night 1

Sesshomaru said Yoruichi's name because she and Soi Fon were getting closer to the apartment building. Yoruichi looked over to Soi Fon. _Soi Fon hasn't noticed Sesshomaru's aura. I guess that's a good thing. Lucky me, I am the only one with super Sesshomaru radar. _

"Lady Yoruichi, may I ask you questions?"

"Sure Soi Fon"

"Who were those people you were with at the festival? I was surprised they could see me."

"They are some acquaintances and they all have spiritual power. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Not even Sesshomaru, he movements are faster than most humans."

"Sesshomaru is just a bit over protective." Yoruichi thought about her meeting with Tsubaki. _Sesshomaru where's your so-called friend? If we find him I can quit with this zombie patrol and eat my treats. _"Soi Fon we'll cover more ground if we separate. You head east and I'll go west." _As much I don't want to I need to go see Sesshomaru. _

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi, that's a good idea." Soi Fon headed east.

When Yoruichi arrived at the penthouse Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"Yoruichi, why are you here?"

"Sesshomaru, you know you really need to work your greetings." She folded her arms. "I need find Mr. Tsubaki."

_What going on, Yoruichi? "_Has he been bothering you?" Sesshomaru took two steps toward Yoruichi then stopped. _I can't get too close to her._

"No, I just need to find him."

"Why?"

"Well,"

"Lord Sesshomaru", yelled Jaken as he stepped onto the balcony, "what's she doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Jaken. Pink looks good on you." Yoruichi turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, let's say our research and development team is interested in zombies and Mr. Tsubaki fits the bill."

"We're interested in him too. If we knew where he was he'd be dead. Lord Sesshomaru killed him once and he'll do it again."

"Jaken, you mean Tsubaki is Ryuk."

"Yes", responded Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, if that's the case then how'd he find out about you and me?"

Sesshomaru hadn't thought about it._ How did he find out about Yoruichi? Has he been spying on us? That's not possible I would've picked his scent and tonight was the first time I smelt the other demon's scent. _Sesshomaru walked over to Yoruichi without realizing it. It was only inches from her. He stared into her eyes and responded, "I don't know".

Yoruichi heard concern in his voice. "Sesshomaru"

"Uncle Jaken what's taking you so long?" Rinette froze as she saw Sesshomaru and Yoruichi.

Rinette's question startled Yoruichi back to reality. She stepped back and so did Sesshomaru.

"I better go I've got things to do."

Rinette ran over to Yoruichi. "Wait Yoruichi before you go can I borrow your shirt? I mean your t-shirt, the one you had on earlier tonight with cat silhouette that said kitty cat club."

"Rinette, I don't think it'll fit you."

"No I am not going to wear it I need it for a project for, for the crafts club. We're designing t-shirts and that design you had is great. I want to show my friends Dani and Grace. They really like t-shirts, especially black stylish t-shirt like yours. It is a really cool t-shirt." Rinette gave Yoruichi a big smile.

"OK sure stop by tomorrow and it'll be ready for you."

"Oh thank you, thank you, you're the best Yoruichi." Rinette gave Yoruichi a smile and a hug.

_She's up to something, no one is that happy to borrow a t-shirt that they can't wear. _"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then."

/

The next day Rinette arrived at Urahara's shop shortly after noon. Rinette crossed her fingers and hoped Yoruichi was home. _I need that t-shirt it is the key to getting Uncle Sesshomaru and Yoruichi together._

"We'll hello Rinette."

"Good day Mr. Tessai I am here to see Yoruichi."

"I'll take you to her."

Rinette followed Tessai. Rinette wonder why she never saw any customers at the shop. _Maybe the shopkeeper is shady and this one of the shops with an underground gambling parlor. No, Yoruichi wouldn't be friends with a shady character. Wait Maru is a good guy but he dates shady women. _

Soi Fon stopped Tessai and Rinette in the hallway. "Tessai, Lady Yoruichi is not to be disturbed."

_It's the lady from last night. She's kinda scary for such a small person. _"Excuse me, but I am just here to pick a t-shirt from Yoruichi. It'll only take a minute I promise."

"No, Lady Yoruichi is resting is not to be disturbed. You'll have to comeback some other time."

"But I need it for a project and I," Rinette saw Yoruichi in her cat form, "Yoruichi".

"Oh, Rinette, you're here for that t-shirt. Sorry, Tessai hasn't had a chance to do the laundry, yet."

"That's ok, I'll wash it with our laundry. It's the least I can do."

"Okay. Tessai will get it for you."

Rinette left as soon as she got the t-shirt from Tessai. She was back at the penthouse before Jaken was finished watching his Sunday movie.

"Uncle Jaken is Uncle Sesshomaru at home?"

"What is it Rinette?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru it's so good to see". She smiled. "Have I told you how amazing your fluffy has been looking"?

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Fluffy?"

"Yes, I mean your fur" Rinette hugged the end of Sessumaru's fluffy, "it's so amazingly soft".

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru has the softest fur", Jaken noticed Sesshomaru's glare, "I meant Rinette are you feeling okay?"

"I am more than okay. I am great. I am going to work on my project now." Rinette ran out of the room.

"What strange girl". Jaken returned to watch his movie while Rinette worked on her project.

|||\ Zombie Patrol Night 2

Later that night Yoruichi and Soi Fon searched for zombies for hours. It was long after midnight when Yoruichi and Soi Fon regrouped at the shop. Neither one found a zombie.

"Good night Soi Fon, we'll continue the search tomorrow." Yoruichi yawned. She leaped onto her silk pillow. "Finally, I can get some sleep." She made herself comfortable and drifted into sleep.

Sesshomaru was awakened by the soft sound of purring next him. He opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi laying next him. _I am having another dream about Yoruichi. At least she's not running or in her cat form in this dream. _

Sesshomaru stared her. He could see her face clearly in the full moon's light. _She looks beautiful in the moonlight. _"Yoruichi, " he whispered.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled.

_That's strange normally she'd wake up when I said her name. Maybe she wants me to wake her up another way. _Sesshomaru leaned closer to Yoruichi. _"I can't have you in real life but I can have you in a dream."_ Sesshomaru cover her mouth with his. He kissed her until she woke up.

He loved the way her bare skin felt against his. The kiss grew more passionate. Then he moved on top of her. She felt the weight of his body and a tinge of pain after his made contact with a bruise on her thigh."

_This can't be a dream. _Yoruichi broke off the kiss. "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru quickly recaptured her lips. He stopped her protest before it could start.

Yoruichi broke off the kiss again. "Stop". She stared up at him. He had the same look on his face the night of the masquerade ball. "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru went back in for another kiss as soon as she said his name. This time Yoruichi stopped his kiss by placing a finger over his lips.

"Yoruichi", he whispered. Sesshomaru kissed her fingers. "What's wrong?"

Part of Yoruichi was happy she wasn't just having a dream. She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted his kisses to cover her body. The other part of Yoruichi was pissed that Sesshomaru somehow got her naked in his bed. The angry part won. She scowled at him and said, "You are the biggest pervert I've ever met. Now get off of me." Yoruichi used two of her fingers to jab him in the side.

He felt the pain and rolled off her. "Wait"

"I can't believe you took me hostage for your own perverse pleasures. Did you think I would fall under the spell of your kiss and give myself to you?"

"It wasn't like that, I thought it was dream."

"A dream, you expect me to believe that."

His eyes turned cold. "It's the truth believe what you want."

"Fine, I believe you're pervert." Yoruichi transformed. "Don't worry this time I'll be the one to runaway." She flash stepped away.

Sesshomaru placed his hand where Yoruichi lay. The spot was still warm. Her scent was still fresh.

"How did she end up naked in my bed?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I have to calm down. I keep thinking about going after. I want her back in my bed." He felt the same intense heat spreading through his body as he did the night of the ball. "I have to focus." Sesshomaru decided to focus on Ryuk. He wanted to destroy Ryuk and that anger was enough to distract him from his desires.

Yoruichi on the other hand could only focus on Sesshomaru. She decided to walk the rest of the way back to Urahara's shop. _I can't believe him. I thought he only wanted to see me naked but it's obvious he wanted to do more than that. His excuse "I thought it was a dream", yeah right. Why couldn't he have been honest? Once I caught on to his little plan he turned cold all over again. He didn't even try to stop me from leaving._

Yoruichi stopped as she recognized a familiar aura. _That's him. _She dash crossed the street. _It's Ryuk, but who are those guys with him?_ Ryuk and the other guys got into a green SUV._ I'll follow them. _Yoruichi looked around. "Not again"

"Yo-Yo-Yoruichi what are you doing here?"

Yoruichi got out of Sesshomaru's bed. "I can't believe you. Don't try to play innocent." Yoruichi noticed Sesshomaru's stare. He was not looking at her face. "Yeah, take a good look because you won't be seeing all this again." She rolled her eyes. "Pervert".

Calling Sesshomaru a pervert captured his attention he finally looked up at her face. She did not try to hide her anger. "Yoruichi, _she has to leave before the burning happens again, "you have to go."_

"No"

"Yes"

"No" yelled Yoruichi. "You bring me here not once but twice. The first time you climb on top of me and next time you ogle me, and you expect to just quietly leave. I am tired of the hot and cold bullshit, Sesshomaru."

"Yoruichi, you don't understand you need to leave, now."

"Is everything alright my lord?" Jaken burst through the door just as Sesshomaru covered Yoruichi with his body and a sheet. Jaken froze in place.

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru with a slightly raised voice.

"I am sorry, my lord", yelled Jaken as he ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru quickly used his demon powers to create his normal attire. He started to go after Jaken.

"Stop Sesshomaru, I am not finished with you." A flash of lightening intensified Yoruichi's statement.

Sesshomaru took two more steps. It started to rain. He turned his head to the side. "I am not sure why you keep coming back, but it's raining now. There is no need for you to go out into the rain if you're just going to end up back here anyway."

"Sesshomaru, I am not afraid of little rain. " The sky opened up and rain began to pour out.

"You can stay in my room. I'll sleep somewhere else tonight." Sesshomaru walked out the room with those words.

Yoruichi fell across the bed. "Maybe he doesn't know what's going on. It is still not an excuse because both times he's taken advantage of the situation. He was practically drooling when he saw me naked, but a minute later he tries to kick me out I don't understand him at all. However, this has got to be the most incredible mattress ever. I'll just take a nap until the rain stops.

* * *

Peace in Chaos: Miko and Velveteen are on vacation so no comments from them. They probably would've something about Rinette using the word "fluffy" and talk about Sesshomaru finally seeing Yoruichi naked. It's time for lunch so I'll just thanks and peace.


	16. Operation Christmas Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. I do own the original characters. This story is rated M.

A/N: As always thank you so much for following this story. Your favs, follows, and comments keep me motivated : ) Okay time for a new chapter. It's the morning after in Sesshomaru's magic bed, LOL.

* * *

**Operation Christmas Wish**

Rinette knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door. There was no reply, but Sesshomaru was usually on the balcony by this time in the morning. Rinette took the silence as an invitation to come in. "Good morning, Uncle Yooooruichi."

"It's morning already." Yoruichi yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Rinette".

Rinette did a little dance in her head. _Awesome, Yoruichi spent the night with Uncle Sesshomaru. I knew they were in love. Oh, no I might be interrupting. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry its time for me to get up anyway. I need to leave."

"You're leaving," said Sesshomaru as he stepped in from the balcony.

Rinette and Yoruichi heard the disappointment in his voice. Rinette waited for Sesshomaru to say something else but he stood quietly.

Rinette decided to take matters into her own hands. "No, don't go yet. You can't leave without breakfast. Isn't that right Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"Humph, she may leave whenever she wishes." Sesshomaru turned his back.

"I wish I could Sesshomaru, but for some reason whenever I leave I end up back your bed."

"I have nothing to do with to that". Sesshomaru turned and faced Yoruichi, "Like I said before I thought was a dream."

"Or maybe a wish?" Rinette grimaced. "I am sorry."

"Rinette, you're sorry about what?" asked Yoruichi.

"It's my fault I was working on a spell that would bring you and Uncle Sesshomaru together for Christmas."

"Rinette it's October, not December."

"I know Yoruichi. I haven't finished the spell yet. I am not sure what happen. I am still making the sweatshirt. I was going to give you on the week of Christmas. The spell isn't supposed to work until you put on the sweatshirt and Uncle Sesshomaru makes the wish to have you with him for Christmas."

"Rinette is there another way to activate the spell, word, a chant, anything?"

"I don't think so. I took your t-shirt and dipped it in the first part of the potion. I squeezed out the potion to from the t-shirt to start the second part of the potion. I added fur from Uncle Sesshomaru's fluffy. Then I soaked the cloth for your sweatshirt in the potion. It's still soaking in my room."

"Is there another part of the spell just for Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, there is a potion specifically for him. The potion I was going to use on Uncle Sesshomaru should be in my room I'll run and get it." Rinette ran out the room

"Sesshomaru, I guess you didn't know what happened last night," Yoruichi saw the smugness return to Sesshomaru's face, "but this is still your fault."

"My fault."

"Yeah, you wished to have me in you bed."

"I"_ I did make the wish, but I thought it was another dream._

Yoruichi smiled at Sesshomaru's hesitation. _You did make that wish Sesshomaru. _A raised eyebrow replaced her smile. _If you made the wish then why did you try to kick me out last night?_

Rinette ran back to the room. "Oh, no half my potion is missing. I don't know what happened to it."

"I know what happened to it, Jaken. Where is he?" Sesshomaru moved forward. "He got some of that liquid on me yesterday."

"Don't Sesshomaru, I am sure I am the last person he wants in your bed, leave him alone."

"But Yoruichi the spell shouldn't have worked without the other potion being activated. Uncle Jaken spilling it on Uncle Sesshomaru shouldn't have done anything."

"Rinette, I managed to leave last night and got pretty far away so there is something," Yoruichi turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru is doing to activate the spell. We just have to figure out what it is. I think better on a full stomach and you said something about breakfast."

"Yes, I'm almost finished. Yoruichi, I hope you like oatmeal. I got the recipe from this explorer who visited our class. It's made with nuts and berries. "

"Hmm, it sounds good." Yoruichi smiled.

Sesshomaru stared at Yoruichi. He couldn't deny how fetching she looked sitting in the middle of his king size bed. The contrast between her coco brown skin and his cream colored sheets tempted him to remove sheets so he could see more.

Yoruichi noticed his stare. "Sesshomaru, you're staring."

"Yes, I mean you need clothes."

"Yoruichi, I have something you can wear. I'll be back." Rinette ran out of the room.

"She's such a sweet kid." Yoruichi's face became serious. "Sesshomaru last night before you wished me back to your bed I saw Ryuk."

"What" Sesshomaru got in the bed with Yoruichi "Did he see you?"

"Yes, but"

Sesshomaru cupped Yoruichi's cheek. "Did he do anything? Did he try to hurt you?"

Yoruichi saw the concern in his eyes. "Hurt me, no I was in my cat form. He didn't realize it was me."

"Good" He pulled his hand away and got off the bed. His face changed to being serious. "Where did you see him?"

_The cold shoulder again Sesshomaru, are you schizophrenic? Wait you're not, you're afraid, you're afraid for me. You think Ryuk is going to hurt or harm me to get back at you. It makes sense you took his life and he's going to take your shinigami. That's why you keep giving me the cold shoulder. You want to push me away. If you can get everyone to believe that there's nothing between us Ryuk can't use me for leverage. That's why you kept saying I had to leave, but you never said that you wanted me to leave. You think you can only have me in a dream but not in real life. _

"Yoruichi"

"That's it, Sesshomaru."

"What's it?"

"Your dream. Sesshomaru you dreamt about me last night didn't you?" There was no response from Sesshomaru. "I'll take your silence as yes. You dreamt about me twice, didn't you?" Yoruichi waited. "No answer, which means yes. It's ok for you to dream about Sesshomaru". She gave him a warm smile.

Yoruichi giving him permission to dream about her made Sesshomaru feel free. He could have thoughts about Yoruichi now without her voice yelling that he's a pervert. Her smile tempted him so much he had to step back in order to resist climbing into bed with her. The last thing he wanted to be was alone with Yoruichi. Each moment alone with her was getting harder. Luckily, Rinette came into the room carrying Yoruichi's t-shirt.

"Yoruichi, you can wear this." She handed Yoruichi the t-shirt. "I washed it but the spell made it grow."

Yoruichi held up the t-shirt it had doubled in size. "Yes, can see that." Yoruichi quickly put on the t-shirt and stood. The t-shirt stopped about three inches above her. "It's like a night shirt."

"I'll fix your breakfast. Are you coming Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"No" Sesshomaru watched as Yoruichi and Rinette left his room. "I can't let her walk around like. She was less tempting wrapped in the sheet." Sesshomaru took the top sheet off of his bed. He rushed into the den and wrapped Yoruichi in the sheet from behind.

Everyone froze and stared at Sesshomaru holding Yoruichi including InuYasha and Nabiki.

"Good morning," said Yoruichi breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"Good morning Yoruichi and Uncle Sesshomaru. Paw Paw and I are here to take Rinette to school." Nabiki turned, "Don't you want to go with us Jaken?"

"No, why would I want to go?"

"Because we're riding in the limo", replied Nabiki.

Jaken dashed between Nabiki and InuYasha. "What are you waiting for? Rinette will be late for school if we don't leave now."

"Sesshomaru, you sly dog", commented InuYasha.

"Let's go Paw Paw. Jaken is right. We'll see you two later."

"Bye, I would waive but Sesshomaru decided restrict my arm movements."

Once the others left Sesshomaru let Yoruichi go and stepped back.

Yoruichi dropped the sheet and walked into the kitchen. "The oatmeal smells good you want some?"

"No. Now put this on." Sesshomaru handed Yoruichi the sheet.

"Why I have on a t-shirt?"

"Because, because you'll catch a cold."

"Oh, I see you're worried about me catching a cold. Most men would love to watch a pretty girl walk around in only a T-shirt."

"I am not like them."

"No, you're different Sesshomaru" Yoruichi turned and reached up for a mixing bowl in the cabinet. Sesshomaru watched as her t-shirt rose higher providing him a peek at her bottom. Yoruichi turned and caught him staring. "Maybe you're not so different Sesshomaru." Yoruichi filled the mixing bowl with almost a pot of oatmeal. She placed the bowl on the kitchen table. "Sesshomaru, I'll let you choose the t-shirt or the sheet. I am not wearing them both."

"Sheet"

"Ok then I am taking off the t-shirt" Yoruichi started pulling up the t-shirt slowly.

Sesshomaru turned and said, "T-shirt". He walked out of the room and left Yoruichi to her breakfast. He went out on to the balcony to think. _This was easier when she'd call me a pervert and walk away. Now it's as if she's teasing me. She is teasing me this is another one of her games. She's waiting for me to break but I can't let that happen I don't know will happen if she pushes me too far. She's here. _Sesshomaru turned around and saw leaning back against the doorframe.

Sesshomaru could see his bed through the glass door. He started walking toward Yoruichi. At that moment he didn't think about holding back. He wanted to finish what he started last night. Sesshomaru was going to take her back to his bed.

"Sesshomaru, I want to talk to you about Ryuk."

Sesshomaru's passion was overtaken by hatred of Ryuk. He didn't want Yoruichi to concern herself with Ryuk. The dream about Ryuk taking Yoruichi left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Sesshomaru are okay?"

"I am fine. What about Ryuk?"

"I think I may know where he is or at least the area."

"But how, Yoruichi?"

"Last night when I saw him I was in the Joso community. He followed me from the Rakkī Bakery the day of the ball. The bakery is in the heart of Sakurabashi, which is near Joso community. Last night he got into a green SUV with some other guys. The SUV is supped up with 35-inch chrome rims with a dragon in the center. When we find the SUV we'll find Ryuk."

"You mean when I find Ryuk."

"Sesshomaru you don't even know how to get to the Joso district. I'll show and then you can take it from there. I am sure you can handle Ryuk. Yoruichi transformed into her cat form. Put on your ponytail and let's go."

Sesshomaru sled on his jiwa naamio, "I am ready."

"Isn't that a cute trick." Yoruichi leaped into Sesshomaru's arms. "Now go to Tsubakidai Park."

"Where?"

"The park where you killed the two zombies under a street light."

"Oh the park, where you told me I am not Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, that one."

Sesshomaru teleported he and Yoruichi to the park. The park's patrons were surprised by their sudden appearance. They were the talk of the park, but there were no fan girls to take pictures this time.

"Let's go to the bakery. I'll show you the way." Yoruichi leaped down and started walking north.

They did not see a green SUV on the way there. Yoruichi led Sesshomaru from the bakery to the Joso community but they did not find a supped up SUV or any sign of Ryuk.

Yoruichi jump on to Sesshomaru and whispered, "Are you picking up on anything?"

"No. The heavy rains from last night had washed away any trail if there were one".

"Me either, I thought I might sense the hands guy at least"

Sesshomaru took Yoruichi from off his shoulder and looked her in her golden cat eyes. "What hands guy?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. I sensed the same hands that destroyed the hot spring on my way to the bakery but it was faint and it disappeared quickly. However, after Ryuk followed me from the bakery I felt the ground hog demon, hand guy, or whatever he is quite clearly. "

"He was following you."

"I think he's working with Ryuk. Don't look like that I am sure it was just a fluke. I haven't seen or sensed him since that Friday. They just found me because I was in their neighborhood."

_I let the underground demon live and he told Ryuk about Yoruichi. They were looking for me and I led them to her. I did bring her into this._

"Sesshomaru are you ok?"

"I am fine"

"Then put me down and we can search some more."

"No, we're going back." Sesshomaru teleported he and Yoruichi back to the penthouse. He placed down on the balcony and walked into the bedroom.

Yoruichi followed. "Sesshomaru, we weren't finished I think Ryuk is connected to that area." She transformed into her true form. Sesshomaru continued to watch as she put her t-shirt, "It isn't any fun Sesshomaru if don't at least try to look away."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that is being a gentlemen and not a pervert." She laughed and walked on to the balcony.

Sesshomaru followed her out. "Yoruichi, I am not a pervert." Before he could continue his defense smelt funeral rain. Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Yoruichi.

In the blink of an eye, Soi Fon appeared with Suzumebachi ready to strike Sesshomaru. "Lady Yoruichi."

"It's ok Soi Fon", said Yoruichi as she moved from behind Sesshomaru.

"This pervert isn't bothering you," responded Soi Fon with her blade still pointed at Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi laughed and Sesshomaru frowned. "Temper, temper, Sesshomaru, you really have to work on your people skills, but at least you didn't try to kill Soi Fon this time". She turned to Soi Fon. "Stand down Soi Fon. What brings you by?"

"We've got a lead."

"Then", Yoruichi transformed into her cat form," let's go. I'll see you later Sesshomaru." She and Soi Fon flashed stepped away.

They headed to a neighborhood on the outskirts of the Joso community. Yoruichi sensed a zombie a block or two in the distance. The zombie was moving fast.

"This way Soi Fon."

Soi Fon and Yoruichi went in the direction the zombie was running. They saw the zombie running down an alley. The zombie was screaming.

"Lady Yoruichi he's being chased by someone."

Yoruichi tried to get a look at the guy chasing the zombie, but he ran with his head lowered. Plus he wore a hat. "He's screaming like that guy was going to kill him. Grab him Soi Fon."

Soi Fon grabbed the short chubby zombie. The zombie fainted. His pursuer fled after seeing Soi Fon. Soi Fon carried the zombie back to Urahara's shop. When the zombie woke up he saw strangers, a black cat, and a guy in a lab coat on a strange monitor.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The zombie tried to crawl away.

"Don't move" said Soi Fon. She had a look on her face that made zombie tremble.

"Don't worry no one's going to hurt you. I am Urahara and these are my colleagues, Soi Fon, Akon, Tessai, and Yoruichi."

"Oh yeah then why did you bring me here?"

"Because we thought you ill. You passed out and," Urahara looked at Soi Fon, "Soi Fon brought you here."

"You a doctor?"

"No, not exactly, I am more of medical researcher, I promise I don't bite. What's your name?"

"My name is" the zombie shook his head, "my name is", he grabbed his head, "I don't remember. They call me Okra."

"How long have you been a zombie? " asked Akon.

"As long as I can remember", Okra laughed, "July 29, 1938, is the last day I remember not being like this. We went to war. I don't remember anything other then the battle. Then I was back. Then I found it."

"What did you find?" asked Urahara."

"A secret. Shhhh". Okra placed his index finger on his lips.

"Okra".

He didn't respond he just stared at Urahara.

"Do you hear that?"

"What Lady Yoruichi?"

"Beeping and it's getting louder."

Okra exploded. Fortunately, for everyone Tessai was able to place a barrier around Okra before he self-destructed. Everyone watched as Okra's body parts turned into dust.

"Thanks, Tessai."

"No problem Yoruichi."

Urahara ran over and checked his systems. Akon did the same on his end.

"Akon did you get the feed?"

"Yes, at least you got something other than a mess to clean up."

"Yeah, that guy has been a zombie since World War II. He either expired or really wanted to keep that secret." No one laughed at Urahara's joke but Urahara. "I'll analyze what's left him."

"Captain Soi Fon please bring a sample of the zombie to the Shinigami Research Development headquarters so I can run analysis as well."

"Oh Soi Fon you have to leave. I was hoping you could stay longer." Urahara gave Soi Fon a sad face.

"Urahara, sample now." She gave Urahara the same look she gave the zombie.

After Soi Fon left Yoruichi decided to turn in early. It was just a little after 9:00 PM. Yoruichi thought she'd take a nap then make a midnight run to 24-hour okonomiyaki restaurant down the street. However, Sesshomaru had other plans.

Yoruichi opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. "Sesshomaru, dreaming about me again, huh" she smirked.

"Yoruichi, I"

"I am going back to sleep now." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep. _Why didn't you yell at me or run? It was easier to resist you when you weren't so understanding. I don't know if I can just lay next you and not touch you, hold, kiss you…it's too hard and it maybe. _He brushed a stray strain of her purple hair to the side. Sesshomaru sighed, "too dangerous" he whispered. Sesshomaru slid out of bed. He used demon powers to form his clothes.

Yoruichi watched as Sesshomaru sneaked out of the room. "Too dangerous, Sesshomaru I am tougher than you think. I just have to get you to realize that somehow."

* * *

Velveteen: Sesshomaru is dreaming about Yoruichi and she doesn't mind.

Miko: Plus, he's seen a naked at least twice now. I liked that was like why should I look away. That's right Sesshomaru no need to fake being shy about it.

Peace in Chaos: Most importantly Yoruichi figured out at least part of Sesshomaru's motives for keeping her away.

Thanks for reading the chapter until next time peace.


	17. Sesshomaru's Overnight Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Time for a new chapter and a new character appearance. You're probably saying another character I am working to keep up with the current characters. I know there are a lot of characters in this fic, but I really like this character (one of my favorite InuYasha characters). Don't worry it's not Naraku : ) He's not one my favorite characters. As always thanks so much for the reviews, comments, messages and follows :)

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Overnight Guest**

Yoruichi was awakened by a soft knock at the door. She was tempted ignore the knock and return to sleeping. Sesshomaru's bed was so comfortable. It wasn't too firm and it wasn't too soft, it was perfect. The Egyptian cotton sheets felt splendid against her bare skin. She wanted to spend the day in his bed sleeping, but her tummy told her it was time to get up.

"Come in", yawned Yoruichi.

"Good morning, Yoruichi."

"Good morning, Rinette."

"Good morning, Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Rinette" responded Sesshomaru as he stepped in the room from the balcony.

She giggled in response. "Oh yes, Yoruichi, this came for you this morning." Rinette handed bag Yoruichi.

"Thanks Rinette".

"I am going to finish making breakfast." Rinette giggled as she left the room.

Yoruichi saw Sesshomaru eyeing the bag. "It has my clothes, as much as you like seeing me in just a t-shirt. I figured if put on pants you won't wrap me in a sheet as soon as leave the room." She fell backward her pillow and looked at Sesshomaru who was trying to look at anything other than her. "Sesshomaru, I really like your bed."

The sentence started to crack the wall Sesshomaru spent all night building. His eyes moved from the cherry blossom print on the wall to the woman in his bed. He found the way the sheet draped across her body accenting he curve so enticing his wall completely crumbled. "Then stay" the words left his mouth in a whisper.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll leave so you can get ready." Sesshomaru walked out to the balcony.

"So you want me to stay, Sesshomaru", she whispered as she watched as Sesshomaru fly away, "but you keep running."

After leaving the penthouse Sesshomaru landed on top of, the Dashi building, the tallest building in Karakura Town. He could view the entire city from the rooftop, but the view was no competition for the visual of the woman that was lying in his bed. Sesshomaru spent most of the night on the rooftop of the towering skyscraper constructing his wall of defense against Yoruichi, but she was able to topple his wall with one sentence. Last night he struggled to stay away from Yoruichi. Her comment this morning was making everything harder. He returned to the Dashi building to clear his head.

"I don't understand what's going on. Last night it was like her scent was calling me back to the bed. Then this morning I found out she likes my bed. She was making herself comfortable in my bed and I wanted her to because I want it to be our bed. Not just our bed our den. Damn."

Sesshomaru took flight once more. He needed to find the one person that could give him answers. He headed toward InuYasha's home. Sesshomaru flew higher and higher until he was above the clouds. Then he saw it, the palace floating on the clouds.

The guards recognized him, acknowledged him, and allowed him passage. He walked the many stairs to top where she was waiting for him. Their golden eyes locked neither one wanted to be the first to blink.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering when you would come and see your mother. If you're here to tell me you're free it, certainly, took you long enough because you've been out of almost two months." She saw the surprise look on Sesshomaru's face for a just a moment. "Surprise, you shouldn't be. I was so worried when you sealed."

Sesshomaru didn't want to admit how glad he was to see her. She looked almost exactly the same. Her silver hair, her golden eyes, and her flowing gown were perfect as usual. She had aged some, but his mother was as regal as ever.

He also believed she had been worried when was he sealed. Sesshomaru could see the truth hidden behind her mask of aristocracy. However, he was not a child running to mom for a hug he had an important reason to see her. "Humph, I did not come for such a shallow reason".

"Oh, then what do you want?"

"Tell me about the xewqa."

"My, Sesshomaru, this is unexpected you wanting to speak with me about the xewqa. Besides I told your father to speak with you regarding those matters".

Sesshomaru thought back to when he was a young demon. He was training one day when his father requested that young Sesshomaru take a walk with him.

_His father cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking, "Sesshomaru one day your body will change," said I__nu no Taisho._

"_Of course one cannot stay the same age forever. One day I, Sesshomaru, will grow and surpass you."_

"_That's not what I mean, Sesshomaru, one day you will become man and you will have desires."_

"_I, Sesshomaru, already desire to defeat the most powerful."_

"_I mean a desire to be with a female."_

"_That would be a weakness not a desire, I am not weak."_

"_Some women are irresistible."_

"_Father, no, they are not."_

_His father sighed. "Even you will fall, against desire if the xewqa is involved. We'll finish this conversation when you have those desires."_

Sesshomaru stopped reminiscing and responded, "Mother, we did not get to finish the conversation."

"Oh, I see. What do you want to know?" She saw Sesshomaru frown in response. "Oh he told you that much. I'll give it to you quick. The xewqa goes beyond the physical, beyond love, and beyond pride. It is different for males than females. Males experience physical effects more than females. It may seem like an abnormal carnal desire, but it goes further. Your father said it was almost like he was losing control. I had no idea the effect I was having on him. I assumed he was like all the others pursuing me at the time. He became tenacious in pursuit and scared off my other suitors".

"I found the experience to be annoying at first, but then I learned he'd do anything ask. That was a fun find. He became extremely protective and a bit possessive. He was willing to fight anyone over me. However, he was very tender with me. In the end he ended up winning me over." A smile covered her face briefly. "Who is she?"

"That's not important."

"Wrong, it is important Sesshomaru. If you're experiencing the xewqa then it's more than just mating. It is a rare occurrence. She's your asawa and you are hers. Dog demons are not wolf demons mating for life is not something we're born with, but the xewqa bonds you to your asawa for life Sesshomaru. No matter what you do or whom you do it with the bond between you and your asawa is not broken. It is always there even if you two are apart. They say when you mate with your asawa you exchange a small part of your soul with each other. "

"Is that why a demon like you was always so quick to forgive, mother?"

"Sesshomaru this is not about me and your father, it's about you and the female that will have you wrapped around her little finger for at least a year".

"Me, wrapped around someone's finger, I think not."

"Sesshomaru, the xewqa last a lifetime but the physical effects normally last for a year. During that time you'll be caught up inside her haze. Is she a human is that why you want say her name?"

"Humph, a human."

"I know she's not a dog demon otherwise you wouldn't be here". She rubbed her chin. "However, I've never heard of non-dog demon being able to produce the calling scent."

"Calling scent?" Sesshomaru lowered his brow.

"I bet you can smell it now, it's tempting you to find her. She is producing a scent that calls you and only. The scent is what normally awakens the xewqa causing you to experience the physical effects."

"She's responsible."

"She doesn't know she's doing it as I said only you can smell it. It's not like she's in heat and all the dogs on the yard are after her. The only reason she was able to create the call scent was because you wanted her too. The xewqa is rare because xewqa can only be awakened if both asawa are in agreement and are in perfect harmony. However, if she's anything like me-"

"Humph, she's nothing like you."

"As I was saying, she does not know the effect she's having on you. She may even ignore her attraction to you because she thinks you are lecher or pervert." She saw Sesshomaru's expression change briefly. She smirked. "I guess she is more like me then you'd like to admit. Not even you'll be able to resist her for an entire year. I suggest you change your approach. The longer you wait the more potent the desire. I have heard stories where males become so aggressive during the mating process she's hurt or they end up hurting each other."

_Hurt her I could hurt. She's not a demon I remember father trying to tell I'd need to be cautious a human, but I ignored him because I had no intention of ever mating with a human. Yoruichi is not human but she's not a demon. Even female dog demons can be harm because of the xewqa. I won't let that happen to Yoruichi. I will suppress these desires. _

"Sesshomaru are you listening or are you thinking of her?"

Sesshomaru quickly turned around. "Good-bye." He started walking down the stairs.

"He ran off before I could finish. Humph, he'll have to learn the rest on his own, I am certainly not going to chase him down."

Sesshomaru flew back to the Dashi Building. He needed time alone. His mother's information did not improve the situation.

"A calling scent that's what I've been smelling. It's been calling me since the night I first saw her. She doesn't even know she's creating it, or the effect it has on me. And she won't know either." Sesshomaru headed back to the apartment.

When he arrived InuYasha, Nabiki, and Yoruichi were sitting around the dinning room table. Yoruichi drew Sesshomaru in with her eyes as soon as he walked in the room. He almost didn't hear Jaken ask where he'd been. He chose not to answer.

"Yoruichi, you were right", Nabiki commented bring Sesshomaru back to reality. She continued, "The apartment Ryuk rented out wasn't his only apartment. Ryuk's parents owned an apartment in Roppongi Hills Residence C. His father died last year leaving him the place. Ryuk has been slow getting things transferred over to his name, which is why we didn't find it."

Sesshomaru punched InuYasha knocking him over. Yoruichi and Nabiki jumped up.

"What the hell?" asked InuYasha as he rubbed his jaw.

"I told you before, InuYasha, not involve Yoruichi."

"InuYasha didn't recruit me, Sesshomaru, I volunteered. What's your problem?"

"You are the problem", answered Sesshomaru without looking at her, "this does not concern you".

"How can you say that when Ryuk's demon mole or whatever is following me around"?

"Then go back to your Soul Society or wherever it is you go. It won't follow you there. You'll only get in the way here. Demons are involved and it is beyond what you can handle."

"What I can handle, I handled you just fine, or have you forgotten? Plus, you're the one that keeps bringing back to this apartment every night."

"You won because my power was restricted. If you were stronger you wouldn't be caught in a broken spell created by a child."

"This coming from a man who spent over 400 years in a plate. Fine I won't help you, but I will help InuYasha and Nabiki." Yoruichi walked away.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you?" asked InuYasha. "Yoruichi is an asset.

"No, she's a shinigami. For the last time do not involve her in this." Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha and Nabiki.

Everyone was so distracted they did not hear Rinette enter the apartment. Rinette walked in the room smiling. "Hi, everybody." She placed her books down on the table. "It's good to be home. Where's Yoruichi I wanted to tell I got an A on the project she helped me with?"

InuYasha turned to the smiling child. "Sesshomaru"

"She's gone," interrupted Sesshomaru.

"I say good riddance," added Jaken.

"Rinette, make sure Yoruichi does not return tonight." Sesshomaru walked out the room.

"You heard him Rinette you need to fix it so that woman does not return".

"I don't know how Uncle Jaken" Rinette grabbed her books. "I wouldn't stop the spell even if I knew how", she mumbled as walked to her bedroom.

"Paw Paw I'll go check out Ryuk's apartment alone now that we've been forbidden to have Yoruichi's help. I don't want to make things worst by getting her involved, but it would've been so much easier breaking in with her help."

"I don't want you going alone. Get Yoruichi's help. I'll handle Sesshomaru. I don't know what his problem is, but has to get over it. "

Jaken overheard InuYasha and ran to tell Sesshomaru. He saw Sesshomaru about to take flight from the balcony. Jaken ran out yelling,"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going?"

Sesshomaru stopped. _I was going to find her. Her scent changed. It's stronger but not as sweet it reminds me of a spring rain. Is her scent changing with her emotions?  
_

"My lord are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Nabiki is going to break into Ryuk's apartment. InuYasha doesn't want her to go alone and told her to take that shinigami."

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken as he walked back into the apartment. He found InuYasha and Nabiki strategizing in the den. InuYasha and Sesshomaru resume their glaring from earlier.

"What?" asked InuYasha.

Sesshomaru ignored InuYasha's question. "Let's go Nabiki"

"Where Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"To Ryuk's apartment." Sesshomaru slid on his jawa naamio. He turned his back to InuYasha and Nabiki. "You can come me or you can stay." Sesshomaru started walking to the balcony.

"I'll drive, no need to fly" She grabbed her satchel and car keys and followed him. "I'm ready when".

Sesshomaru grabbed Nabaki's arm and teleported he and she to the Joso community. They appeared in the last neighborhood he and Yoruichi searched. It was less than a block from Ryuk's apartment complex.

"That was really amazing, Uncle Sesshomaru, but a little warning next time ok." Nabiki pointed to Roppongi Hills. "Ryuk's apartment is on the 5th floor of the middle building, apartment 5678-C."

"Let's go."

Nabiki and Sesshomaru had no problem getting into the building. They smelt Ryuk's scent on the elevator. He had been in the building recently. They also knew he was not alone when he visited. They smelt the scent of a couple of demons and another zombie mingled with his scent. Sesshomaru did not recognize any of the demons' scents until he and Nabiki were closer to Ryuk's apartment. He smelt the mystery demon, who was with Ryuk the night of the festival. The demon had been to Ryuk's apartment at more than once during the past two weeks.

"Here it is, apartment 5678-C," Nabiki turned the metal doorknob with her gloved hand, "Sigh. I was hoping it wouldn't be locked."

Sesshomaru broke the lock as he pushed the door open with his hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Nabiki stepped in first. "Let's see what kind of person Ryuk was before he died."

Sesshomaru was more interested in the scents about the house then Ryuk's belongings. He wondered around the apartment while Nabiki searched through Ryuk's stuff. Sesshomaru could tell there was a change in Ryuk's companions before his death from the pictures on the walls and other artwork. Ryuk loved the ladies especially the naked ones or almost naked ones. He had a lot of pictures of himself and other women. Sesshomaru noted that now Ryuk seemed to spend a lot of time with demons.

"That bastard."

Sesshomaru went to the room where Nabiki was searching. "What Nabiki?"

"He's a bigger jerk then I thought." She handed Sesshomaru a binder.

Sesshomaru saw profile on Nabiki but he did not know what it meant. He flipped a couple of pages and saw a picture Yoruichi taken from a distance. The bakery was in the background. _Did he take this picture the day of the ball? Had he been following before then? _"What is this?"

"This," she took the binder from Sesshomaru, "show's how much he was a secret ass he was before being zombie. There is no way he would've been chosen as Rinette's guardian if her parents know about this book. All these women are women he's had sex with or is planning to have sex with. The bastard has a rating system for everything from looks to their performance in bed. I am in here and who knows whom else," Nabiki flip a few pages and saw the picture of Yoruichi, "oh no it's Yoruichi", she looked up at Sesshomaru, "don't worry Uncle Sesshomaru, Yoruichi can take care of herself."

_We find Ryuk and she won't have to." _We're finished here".

Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Nabiki grabbed the binder followed. Sesshomaru did not stop walking until he reached the elevator. Nabiki saw the tightness in Sesshomaru's jaw as they rode the elevator. She knew Sesshomaru was in a mood because Ryuk had pictures of Yoruichi. Sesshomaru and her grandfather were similar in some ways and she knew trying to talk to her uncle about Yoruichi would only make things worst. As soon as they exited the building Sesshomaru teleported he and Nabiki back to the penthouse.

InuYasha's face showed his displeasure when Nabiki and Sesshomaru returned. "Sesshomaru you can't go off half cocked like that." InuYasha frowned at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru responded with a frown of his own.

Nabiki stood between the two brothers. "Paw Paw, let me tell you what we learned."

InuYasha's eyes focused on his granddaughter "Go ahead."

"Ryuk has been to that apartment recently. He went with demons and another zombie. He's been to the Blue Room, which means he gambles with demons too. I found this matchbook with the name and number of some chick named Delicious. He's a bigger horn dog than Dan. Check this out. " Nabiki took out Ryuk's Book of Babes and showed InuYasha. "He was trying to get with a lot of women", Nabiki showed InuYasha the top 20 section, "but this are the ones he listed as top prospects."

"Good if he's still gambling and chasing these women it'll be easier to find him and his demon friends."

"On more thing, Paw Paw, he's a huge Lady Dragon fan."

"Who is Lady Dragon?"

"Paw Paw, Lady Dragon is a what not a who. Lady Dragon is the biggest fusion, J-pop, kitsch group of the year. The group is going to be in town this Friday night for a concert."

"Nabiki, Ryuk might show if it's his favorite group."

"Yeah, if he was able to get tickets. The show has been sold out for over a month. Plus, it'll be hard to find Ryuk in a crowd of 5000 people."

"Not if he's a really big fan with connections," InuYasha pointed to one of Ryuk's prospects, "Atlocoya Ide, is head of sales and marketing for the .Kix. I listened to the last audio stream from the bug while you two were at Ryuk's. Hoposi was talking to Ms. Ide about the jiwa naamio he needed to create for some artist name Yoda. She promised him a backstage pass to this week's concert if he got it jiwa naamio completed before Friday."

"Yoda is opening for Lady Dragon. Paw Paw, Ryuk, may not know her like that he had me and Yoruichi has prospects."

"He what?" barked InuYasha. He looked at Nabiki. Then he looked at Sesshomaru without glaring.

"Paw Paw, c'mon I didn't like the guy before I found out he hits little girls. Ms. Ide thought he was a jerk as well. He and Ms. Ide may not be close."

"True but he knows her enough fill in many parts of the profile, including her favorite foods. Ryuk was charming, and fooled us in to believing he was a good guy. I am sure he worked his charm on Ms. Ide. He's given her way too many good marks not to have at least tried."

"You're probably right Paw Paw. You know this means we will have to go through Maru. He never misses a big concert or party. He's got the connections."

"Call him".

Nabiki dialed Maru.

"What's up, sis? I can't talk long I am on 15 minute break from my community service. I can't believe Paw Paw did not consider my two weeks as lifeguard as real community service. The affluent need help too."

"Well you know how Paw Paw can be about learning a lesson. I don't want to get you in trouble so I won't keep you. I need a favor. Can you get tickets and backstage passes the Lady Dragon concert."

"I thought you said their music was too manufactured for your taste. Besides, it's too late for my contacts to work any magic. Sorry, I don't have an extra ticket, but I can get you an autograph."

"I wanted to see them live and meet them in person. I heard that what they lack in talent they make-up in performance. Paw Paw has been getting on me about judging books by their cover."

"Oh so this is a Paw Paw lesson. There's one way to see them but you won't like it."

"Why? What do I have to do?"

"Because you'll have to go with Dan. I gave him my last two tickets. I'm sure he'll dump any lady desperate enough to go out with him for you."

"Thanks Maru" Nabiki frowned, "tell Dan I'll go with him because I am not sure if I could get the words out of my mouth."

"Sure you can ride with me and Jaken in the limo so you won't have to be alone with Dan. Talk to you later."

"Bye". Nabiki turned to InuYasha "Urgh, I think I am going to be sick. I have to go to the concert with Dan."

"I'll go instead."

"Thanks, Paw Paw, but you going to the concert in my place would be too strange and upset Dan and Maru. Maru did mention that Jaken I had a ticket."

"Jaken you knew we needed to go the concert. Where's your ticket Jaken?" shouted InuYasha.

Jaken ran behind Sesshomaru. "You can't have it." Jaken trembled as InuYasha stepped forward. "I am giving my ticket to Lord Sesshomaru".

"InuYasha Rinette will be staying with you this weekend. Pick up her Friday after school." Sesshomaru left with those words. Jaken ran behind him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, did it again, but at least this time you're one babysitting, Paw Paw. Look at the bright side at least you won't spend the night anywhere near Dan."

* * *

Velveteen: What happened Sesshomaru and Yoruichi were doing so well?

Peace in Chaos: They're just going through some things. Sesshomaru has Yoruichi's best interest at heart.

Velveteen: I think she'd prefer a different approach. He should've gotten some advice from his mom. I like his mom.

Peace in Chaos: He's too proud to get romance from anyone. I like his mom (InuKimi) too. She's funny. I want an InuYasha special chapter with young Sesshomaru with his mom and his dad.

Thanks for reading the chapter. Miko response to this chapter was "I am not talking to you." I hope that's not the case for the rest of you b/c I do appreciate the comments, reviews, and PMs. Until the next update I wish you peace and happiness.


	18. Friday Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is rated M for adult themes, violence, and language.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story. A thanks and a hug for all the comments, favs, and follows. Back to the story. I was to going wait until Friday but I figured you guys didn't want to wait that long :)

* * *

**Friday, Friday**

"Soi Fon it's been too long since we've trained together. This is-"

Urahara was silenced by a swift kick in the back. Yoruichi knocked Urahara to the ground. She came down with her leg but Soi Fon blocked it. Urahara rolled out of the way. He performed a leg sweep in an attempted to take Yoruichi down. She was too fast. She flipped over him.

Like a hawk attacking its prey from above Soi Fon came down on Yoruichi, but Yoruichi blocked Soi Fon's kick using her crossed arms. Soi Fon flipped backwards, and Urahara stepped in with punches. Yoruichi blocked each one.

"Yoruichi you could've told us it was time to start round 2."

Yoruichi trained with Urahara and Soi Fon under Urahara's shop for the past three days. Fighting them kept her mind off of Sesshomaru. She was not going to sit around and mop over him or try and reconcile.

Yoruichi looked Urahara in the eye and said, "Urahara once you step on the training grounds it's time to start."

She tried to knee him in is side, but he managed to block her attempt. He wasn't able to stop Yoruichi from stomping on his foot. The move caught Urahara off guard. Yoruichi went in for a punch, but Soi Fon grabbed her arm. Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon's hand tossed her at Urahara. Urahara managed to catch Soi Fon. He smiled and Soi Fon frowned. Before he had time to place Soi Fon on her feet Yoruichi attacked at full speed. Urahara jumped back to dodge Yoruichi's attack. Yoruichi kept attacking. Urahara throw Soi Fon in the air. Soi Fon flipped and tried to attack Yoruichi from behind. Yoruichi jumped out of the way.

Sesshomaru's face came to her mind. She shook the thoughts of Sesshomaru from her head. Yoruichi glared at her two opponents. She taunted them to attack using her hand. Soi Fon and Urahara charged. Yoruichi disappeared.

She reappeared in Sesshomaru's bed. This time she was fully dressed. "Damn you Sesshomaru," yelled Yoruichi. Yoruichi rolled over and Sesshomaru wasn't there. "If he's not here then where is?" Yoruichi wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. Yoruichi sensed Sesshomaru in the distance. "Great, he's dreaming about me near Karakura Town Center."

Jaken barged into the bedroom. "What are you doing here?" asked Jaken pointing the Staff of Two Heads.

"Ask Sesshomaru his dream brought me here. "

"How is that possible? Lord Sesshomaru is at the Lady Dragon concert. Why would he being dream about you if has Lady Dragon?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "He's a Lady Dragon fan."

"No, Ryuk is, he's" Jaken covered his mouth. "You need to leave."

Yoruichi sensed Sesshomaru in Karakura Town Center. "He's near the concert hall. He should be waking up, which means I can leave." Yoruichi left Sesshomaru's bed. "Wake up, Sesshomaru." Yoruichi started flash stepping back to Urahara's Shop.

/ Lady Dragon

Sesshomaru woke as soon as the limo stopped. The limo ride was the first sleep Sesshomaru had in days. I refuse to go to sleep just in case he dreamt about Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru took a quick look around the limo. He saw an annoyed Nabiki, an annoying Dan, and Maru who was too busy texting to notice Nabiki slap Dan. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. _Yoruichi didn't appear in the limo so maybe the spell is broken. Tonight I'll get Ryuk and his companions and this will be over. I'll deal with Yoruichi then. _

Sesshomaru, Nabiki, Dan, and Maru entered the concert hall. The place was packed. There were too many scents for Sesshomaru to pick Ryuk out of the crowed. Sesshomaru was surprised by how many people squeeze into the building. He knew it was going to be a long night. This was his first time seeing so many humans in one place, and if it were not for an opportunity to capture Ryuk Sesshomaru would have left. When they arrived at their seats Nabiki made sure Dan sat between Sesshomaru and Maru.

"Nabiki, I think you're seating in the wrong seat," said Dan.

"Nope, I am fine where I am. You can move if you want to."

Dan looked at Sesshomaru. He gulped. "I am fine to."

Maru laughed loudly. "This is going to be an interesting evening."

Sesshomaru sighed.

Coya arrived at the .Kix VIP suite at the Karakura Town Concert Hall.

She entered the suite with coy smile on her face. "Lady Abyss our guests have arrived."

"I know, Coya," Lady Abyss pointed to the monitor, "I saw them when they entered the building. I think Sesshomaru is more handsome as a human."

"I agree he is quite tasty, but I am partial to the claws." Coya licked her lips.

"You were always one for a little pain."

"Speaking of pain I found out that it's true Sesshomaru and his girlfriend broke up. I also learned she's not a demon she's a shinigami."

"That little tramp is a death god. Then I'm guessing Sesshomaru let her go to save her."

"Save her from what?"

"Him of course." Lady Abyss leaned on the desk supporting her weight on her elbows. "I saw his conflict through Bing's eyes. My psychic connection to Bing comes and goes, but that rat is doing a good job of spying. The information he is providing is worth my energy drain. Sesshomaru said he was worried that he'd lose control and she'd learn the truth about him. I've heard stories about Sesshomaru's true form being a dumb terrible drooling blood crazed beast. This is why he fights in his humanoid form." A smile cracked her face. "I think Sesshomaru will rip her apart if he losses control and transforms."

"Lady Abyss, that sounds a little too dangerous even for my taste."

"But that beast inside means Sesshomaru is powerful enough for my purposes. With the shinigami out of the way he'll be all mine."

||||| Backstage with Lady Dragon

Sesshomaru and Nabiki stood away from the crowd. He looked around at the overly happy humans moving about. He did not understand what the big fuss was about; being backstage was more boring than the actual concert. Ryuk was nowhere to be found. After sitting through Lady Dragon's performance Sesshomaru was more than a bit miffed. He'd spent most of the concert thinking about Yoruichi. His separation from her was starting to drain him. He knew he had to find a way to protect her and keep her near.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, I haven't found a trace of Ryuk, but I heard Jiro is in the building," whispered Nabiki.

Maru walked up behind Nabiki. "Sis, I think your date is lonely."

She turned to her younger brother and frowned. "Urgh Maru, Dan is not my date."

"Be nice the man did brush off a real date so you could attend the concert." Maru gave his sister his million-dollar smile.

"You know that smile doesn't work on me, but I will talk to Dan for a few minutes. He looks pathetic in that outfit that is way too young for him and too out of date for anyone else. No one else is going to talk a 40 year-old dressed like an 80's boy band wannabe."

"You're a good woman sis," said Maru as Nabiki walked off. He turned to Sesshomaru. "I am glad she's gone I need to talk to you, Lord Sesshomaru. I heard about the break-up between you and Yoruichi. I think have the answer."

Sesshomaru lowered his brow. "There's no need for your concern."

"C'mon uncle, I have the perfect solution lined up for you. See that girl over there with the pink hair and huge rack, by huge rack I mean huge breast. Don't worry they're natural. She's digging you." He gave Sesshomaru a sly smile. "You know what they say the best way to get over a woman is to get under another one." Maru saw the confused look in Sesshomaru's eye. Maru lowered his voice and said, "She wants to have sex with you, fuck you, mate with you, or whatever you call it back in your day".

"A human." Sesshomaru frowned and started to walk away.

Maru placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder stopping him. "Wait. She's the most talented member the group in more ways than one. I know she's human but she has a magic tongue and it's pierced. She gives head like no other and will lick your balls until you hum. Take these." Maru placed a pill bottle in Sesshomaru's hand. "Humans are good at sex for the most part. You just have to be careful. They're not as strong and resilient as demons, I almost killed the first human I had sex with but these pills will help calm your demon nature and keep you in control."

_Is InuYasha's grandson mad thinking I'd mate with a human? The only person I even think about is Yoruichi. Wait he said the pills will help me maintain control. I could be with Yoruichi and not risk hurting her. _Sesshomaru looked at the pill bottle in his hand.

"One more thing, uncle, this pills do have a limit to the amount of demon energy they can control so no marathon sex and don't take more than one pill in 24hrs. If you start feel like your demon power raising stop and lay down the pills will put you in a deep sleep. Deep sleep is a side effect of the pills. I suggest just a quick fuck and no foreplay. Then get a good night's sleep because you will be sleepy until the pills were off, which takes at least eight hours."

"Excuse me Maru, I need to borrow Uncle Sesshomaru," Nabiki pulled Sesshomaru to the side, "We missed Jiro, according to Hopsoi he left because of an emergency."

"I am leaving." Sesshomaru walked a way.

Sesshomaru left the building and teleported back to the penthouse. When he arrived he smelt Yoruichi's blood. "What happened? Where is she?" Sesshomaru tried to track her scent but it just seemed to swirl around him. "I have to find her. It's my fault every time I "

"My lord, you have returned. How was the concert?" asked Jaken.

"Where's Yoruichi?"

"She's gone. I found her in your bed after you left for the concert. It looked she'd just come a fight. She's shameless."

"Leave Jaken."

"Yes, milord", Jaken ran out of the room.

"She appeared here tonight so the spell works no matter where I am." Sesshomaru popped opened the pill bottle and took one of the four small reddish orange pills. "These pills will put me in a deep sleep. I am sure I'll dream about her. I'll search for until I get sleepy." Sesshomaru took flight in search of Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time finding Yoruichi because she was soaking in a lavender bath surrounding by scented candles. Yoruichi was soaking her wounds and her pride. She lost the third round to Urahara and Soi Fon. Soi Fon and Urahara finally learned to work together and Yoruichi's body paid the price. It would've been much closer, but Yoruichi's mind kept going back to Sesshomaru.

Yoruichi's trip to Sesshomaru's bedroom caused her unresolved feelings to resurface along with doubts. After she and Sesshomaru's argument Yoruichi refused to think of him. The first time she thought of him in three days was tonight.

_I don't have time for this. I won't set myself for heartache, and that is all Sesshomaru has to offer. He's so focused on finding and defeating Ryuk he doesn't have time for anything else, and doesn't want my help because he thinks I am weak because I am not demon. Just when I think he can't get any worse I find out he's prejudice._

_I thought we were making progress that I understood his motives, but I don't. I'm tired of trying to understand him. I am tired of him pushing me away just to turn around and pull me back again._

"Sesshomaru is a narrow-mind, arrogant, cold-hearted bastard."Yoruichi stepped out the tub. She slipped on a short soft pink robe. She remembered Sesshomaru's eyes and the passion they sometime held. "Why can't I get you off my mind?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes. When she opened she found herself once again in Sesshomaru's bed. She saw Sesshomaru sleeping next to her. She wanted to stay mad him, but he was quite beautiful while he slept.

_I am not falling for that innocent look. _"Sesshomaru" she said his name but he did not wake up. "Wake up Sesshomaru", she said louder. She sighed, "If he doesn't wake up I can't leave. "Sesshomaru." She squeezed his noise until he woke up.

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to focus. He saw Yoruichi's black eye and bloody lip. He gently cupped her cheek. "Did Ryuk and his demons hurt you?"

"No"

"Who did this to you?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, no I am going through this again."

"What are you talking about? I just want to know who hurt you."

She wanted to believe him, but she knew he'd turn cold again. "I got the cuts and bruises from training." She rolled her eyes. "I can't deal with your hot and cold bullshit. I'm tired of caring and passionate Sesshomaru one minute and cold and mean Sesshomaru the next. I am leaving."

"Wait, Yoruichi, don't go," he yawned.

"Why Sesshomaru it's not raining?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were so heavy he could barely keep them open. "I took something to help me sleep. It", Sesshomaru's head hit the pillow and he was fast asleep.

"No, don't you dare" Yoruichi pinched his noise, "wake up."

His opened and he stared her momentarily. Then he fell back to sleep.

"Oh great, I am trapped." Yoruichi moved to the opposite of the bed away from Sesshomaru. "At least the mattress is soft".

* * *

Velveteen: Yoruichi ended up pack in Sesshomaru's bed.

Peace in Chaos: Ha she can't stay away from at least we he dreams about her.

Miko: He better be dreaming of a way to get her back.

Peace in Chaos: I don't think Sesshomaru dreams of how to apologize.

Velveteen: Maybe he can sing her a Lady Dragon song.

Miko: Or he can pick up some moves from Maru. Maru is the playboy of the family.

Peace in Chao: You'll have to keep reading to see what happens. Thanks everyone until next time PEACE!


	19. Hello Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is rated M for adult content and all that jazz.**

**A/N: **It's Saturday and time for a new chapter. I've had Rebecca Black's _Friday _in my head since the last chapter too bad I don't a song called Saturday ;( Anyway let's see what happens the next day in the story. Thanks so much for all the favs, follows, comments, and PMs.

* * *

**Hello Saturday**

Sesshomaru woke and saw purple. He sniffed Yoruichi's hair. His eyes closed as the scent of spring filled his nose. _It's not a dream. She slept in my arms. _He moved closer eliminating the tiny space between he and Yoruichi. Knowing the only a thin material of her robe separated his bare skin from hers excited him. He nuzzled her neck. "Yoruichi", he whispered her name.

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes. She felt his firm grip around her waist and his lean muscular body pressed against hers. Her body tingled. "Sesshomaru, are awake?"

"Yes," he breathed in her ear.

The way he said yes made her feel warm all over. Then he nibbled on her ear. He laid trail of kisses from earlobe to the base of her neck.

_We can't. I can't. I'm angry. _Her mind became cloudy after Sesshomaru's hand found it way into her robe. He played her nipple as he trailed kisses back up to her earlobe. A small moan escaped from her lips. The sound excited him. Yoruichi felt his manhood press against her. Her scent changed. It had a sweetness that Sesshomaru craved.

He wanted her. It didn't matter that she wasn't a demon. He needed her. If Ryuk or anyone tried to harm he'd be there to protect her. _She's mine I'll protect her._

The pill was helping Sesshomaru suppress his demon nature, but he was beyond sleepy. His eyes started to get heavy. "Yoruichi, we have to stop," he whispered.

"_Because he's hot and cold." _She rolled her eyes.

He took his hand and placed it on her waist. The sleep soon overtook him. However, Sesshomaru held her with such tenderness it almost made Yoruichi choke. She couldn't get angry with him. She lay in his arms and enjoyed the moment. Then joined him in sleep.

A few hours later the raising sun awakened her. She turned and faced Sesshomaru who was still sleeping. _Sesshomaru do you like torturing me, teasing me with kiss, and tormenting me with your touch. Then you give me the cold shoulder only to pull me back in. I don't understand. I don't want to do this. I can't do this. Last night I almost did, but this a new dawn. _

Yoruichi began pulling away, which woke Sesshomaru. Their golden eyes locked. The sun gave plenty of light for Sesshomaru to see Yoruichi's bruised face.

"Does your eye hurt?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse. I should leave." Yoruichi pulled away.

Sesshomaru pulled her back. "Why?"

"It's better if I do it now instead you telling me to do it later."

"Yoruichi stay"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Sesshomaru I-"

"Yoruichi let me take care of you." He kissed her lips softly. "Let me protect you". He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "You're my asawa", he whispered softly in her ear.

"Your what?"

Sesshomaru did not reply because once again the sleep had overtaken him. The side effects of the pill would last at least another two hours. His demon nature was being suppressed, but he could not take advantage of the situation.

Yoruichi stared at the sleeping Sesshomaru. "What did you take Sesshomaru? Is it causing you to have a change of heart?" Yoruichi laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "Why can't you be like this all the time?" His heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

The growling of Yoruichi's stomach woke her up an hour later. Sesshomaru was still sleeping. Yoruichi moved Sesshomaru's arm and slipped out his grip. Then she slid out of the bed. She checked to make sure Sesshomaru was still sleeping. Then she tiptoed out of the room the room to find something to eat.

Jaken stopped Yoruichi on her way to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to get something to eat."

Jaken blocked Yoruichi's path. "What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing, now move before he summons me back to his bed."

"I will not let you pass. I know you've done something to Lord Sesshomaru. He hasn't been the same since the night of the masquerade ball."

"I haven't either" Yoruichi folded her arms. Jaken saw a darkness fall over that scared him, "now move before I move you."

"What I meant to say was please help yourself." Jaken scampered away.

"I need to hurry. I am not sure how long have before Sesshomaru starts dreaming about me and end up back in his bed."

Sesshomaru woke while Yoruichi raided his kitchen. He was still drowsy, but the feeling of exhaustion had faded. His mind filled with memories from the previous 12 hours starting with a Lady Dragon song he could not get out of his head and his memories ended with him asking Yoruichi to stay.

_Where is she? _He looked around the room. _I know it wasn't a dream. I can still smell her scent. Did she leave anyway? _Sesshomaru held his head down and said,"Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru" responded Yoruichi as she walked into the bedroom. "You're finally awake. We need to talk."

The last statement made Sesshomaru cringe a little. He learned from Jaken's dramas that when a female says, "We need to talk" it meant something bad. "Fine," he replied.

Yoruichi sat on the bed next to him. "What's going on Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you're interested in me and then the next you don't want to have anything to do with me. Then last night you were tender. What's going on Sesshomaru?"

_Tender I was the same as always. I just followed my feelings. _"Nothing".

"Sesshomaru, there is something."

"You're beautiful," said Sesshomaru.

"Ok, now I know there's something wrong."

"Nothing is wrong". He gently caressed her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you before you leave me again."

Yoruichi lowered her brow and stared at him. She held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He took her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her. "One" He kissed her again. "Two" He kissed her once again. He pulled her on top of him as he continued kissing her. Sesshomaru took hands and trailed them down her back. He rubbed his hands over her buttocks, then to her hips. Sesshomaru began tugging the sides of her robe upward.

She grabbed one of his hands. "Wait Sesshomaru"

He quickly recaptured her lips. Yoruichi released his hand. Sesshomaru returned to tugging her robe.

Yoruichi broke the kissed. "Sesshomaru."

"Yoruichi, I've wanted you any and everyway possible since the first moment I saw you," he smiled, "and now you're mine."

"You're smiling"

"I am happy" he brushed his lips against hers, "you make me happy, Yoruichi."

She stared into his eyes. "You are a happy, _too happy for Sesshomaru." _She kissed him. "I think we need to stop." She saw the hurt and confusion on his face. "I think we're moving too fast."

"Yoruichi, I am sorry, you know I'd never pressure you."

"I know, " she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, "thank you for understanding." She kissed him on the forehead. She saw him yawn. "Let's take a nap and talk about this later. _After you sleep off whatever it is that got you in this tender mood._

Yoruichi tried but she could not sleep. She lay in Sesshomaru's arms thinking. She tried to figure out what her next move should be. Her heart was saying something different from her mind. _This is so confusing. This wouldn't be so hard if I thought Sesshomaru didn't care about me, if he didn't give me glimpses of his feelings for me. He said I make him happy, but he has no problem hurting me. I know he turns into an ass to keep me safe, but it doesn't make his words hurt less. When he holds me like this I never want to leave his arms, but when he wakes up all he'll give me is cold shoulder. _

Yoruichi's heart sank when she felt Sesshomaru start to move. She knew he was waking up. Something told her he wasn't going to be the same man who went to sleep holding her in his arms.

He saw Yoruichi lying in his arms. Sesshomaru was glad to see her but his mind as still a little cloudy. He said her name almost as if it were question, "Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru"

He heard the sadness in her voice when she said his name. Her eyes locked on to his asking him to speak. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was still a little woozy. "Yoruichi are" the words he spoken earlier came flooding back into his mind. _I told her about my feelings. Why would I do that? Wait the pills; Maru didn't mention that side effect. I could tell her what I said was a side effect of the pills and have her forget what I said. _"I don't want you to," he whispered.

"You don't want me to, what?"

He stared at her. The next words he spoke could hurt her and push her away again possibly forever, or keep her near him but put her in harms way. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Yoruichi, I don't want you to leave, if you don't want leave."

"I don't want to leave" she answered him without hesitation. He moved his head closer to kiss her lips, and she stopped him by placing her index finger on his lips. "Sesshomaru, I'll stay only if you promise not to try and push me away again even if you think you're protecting me. I am the former Commander of the Onmitsukido I am not afraid of a zombie or his demon friends. I refuse to play a game of hot and cold Sesshomaru any longer."

Sesshomaru stared into Yoruichi's eyes. He knew she was serious; he didn't want her to leave. He took her hand in his and responded, "I promise." His lips captured hers. _I will protect you and never push you away._

* * *

Velveteen: Heck yeah, they made up.

Miko: OMG, their relationship just moved to another level.

Peace in Chaos: See what happens Sesshomaru when you acknowledge your feelings :)

Velveteen: He had to use those pills to do it, though

Miko: Too bad those pills made him to sleepy to "do it". Otherwise I think we would've gotten more than just a kiss at the end.

Peace in Chaos: True, I think Sesshomaru was thinking the same, LOL.

Thanks for reading this chapter and continuing to read this story until next time Peace.


	20. Rinette's Spell Undone

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is rated M.  
A/N: Thanks for the favs, reviews, follows, and support : )

**Rinette's Spell Undone**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Yoruichi said she'd stay with Sesshomaru. Yoruichi spent quite a bit of time at Sesshomaru's. She stayed there every night. Their nights and days together were comfortable and peaceful. Ryuk and his demon friends hadn't showed up to disrupt their quality time. Yoruichi, Sesshomaru, and Rinette were having a nice time. Jaken was, well, being Jaken.

However, Yoruichi didn't care how Jaken felt she only cared about the man lying next her. She gazed at him admiring his contrasting features, from his long flowing silver hair that softly fell about his bare shoulders giving him a softness. She looked at his claws, which warned how dangerous he really was. His claws and his strength made her feel safe, but the tenderness in which he held her made her feel treasured. Yoruichi thought his contrasts made him dangerously sexy. So much so she was tempted to take a peek.

Normally she would ignore the urge mostly because Sesshomaru got up before sunrise. This morning Sesshomaru overslept. The sunlight shining through the glass sliding door gave her the perfect lighting to admire her demon protector. Night after night he held her close to his naked body, but insisted that she wear something because they were taking things slow. All the nights lying next to him had become teases.

She couldn't take the teasing anymore. Yoruichi bite her bottom lip as she slowly began to raise the sheet. The air hitting Sesshomaru's skin caused him to stir. Yoruichi let go of the sheet. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw her innocent smile.

He stole her smile with a kiss. "Hmm, I guess overslept." He sat up. "I'd better go to the Dashi Tower and look around." Sesshomaru's normal attire appeared as soon he got out of bed.

Yoruichi mumbled, "Damn, demon dressing powers."

She said it so low even Sesshomaru had trouble hearing her. He turned and asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing important I am just hungry". Yoruichi got up and stretched. "I'll see you when you get back." She sauntered into the bathroom.

After getting ready for her day Yoruichi walked to the kitchen where she overheard Rinette and Jaken talking.

"Isn't it great having Yoruichi around Uncle Jaken?" Rinette smiled. She admired Yoruichi, and she knew Yoruichi made Sesshomaru happy even if he wasn't smiling.

"What's great about? She eats all our food and she's always with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, I didn't know you had a problem with me spending my time Sesshomaru. If I'd know it bothered you so much I'd spend more time with you." Yoruichi winked at Jaken.

Jaken jumped up and down, "Why would I want to spend time with you?" He immediately calmed down when he saw Sesshomaru. "I meant I don't want to monopolize your time when you should spend it with Lord Sesshomaru."

Yoruichi and Rinette laughed. Sesshomaru was not sure why. He turned to Jaken. Jaken started to tremble. The ranging of the doorbell rescued Jaken.

"I'll get it." Jaken ran to open the door. His face lit up. "Lady Abyss, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Mr. Jaken, I was on my way to a meeting, and decided to stop by and fix your problem. Is this a bad time?"

"No, come in." Jaken's smile fell when he turned and saw Sesshomaru.

Lady Abyss walked in and smiled at Sesshomaru. She ignored Rinette and Yoruichi sitting at the kitchen table as she strolled up to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am so glad you came to me for help." She took one step closer. "It's my pleasure to serve you."

Jaken cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru, I asked Lady Abyss to help us."

Sesshomaru lowered his brow. "Why?"

"Well, I, hmm because when you asked Rinette to fix the problem with the unwanted intrusion of your bed she said she couldn't fix it." Jaken stepped back. "So I asked Lady Abyss."

"Yes, sorry it took me so long to get here. I've been out of town on business. I know how to fix your problem." Lady Abyss glanced at Yoruichi who was on her third bowl of miso soup. Then Lady Abyss' eyes locked on to Rinette.

Rinette jumped up from the table. "No, it's my spell and I'll fix it."

"But you don't know how, little girl, and I do." Lady Abyss smirked.

"Ah, that was good, Rinette." Yoruichi stood and rubbed her belly. "I am full."

The statement surprised Rinette and Jaken because Yoruichi normally drank seven bowls of miso soup for breakfast. Rinette and Jaken stared at Yoruichi. Yoruichi turned and looked at Lady Abyss. Everyone felt the tension in the room. Jaken gulped.

"Yoruichi, I"

"It's okay Sesshomaru", Yoruichi interrupted. "If she breaks the spell then I won't have to worry about being randomly teleported to your to your bed. It's better this way."

"Fine." Sesshomaru's jaw tightened.

"Good then I'll get started with your assistance, little girl". A smug look covered Lady Abyss' face. "Rinette is it?"

Rinette pouted. "Fine."

"I need to leave, but Rinette I'll see you tonight." Yoruichi walked passed Lady Abyss. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Come on Sesshomaru." She led Sesshomaru onto the balcony from the den. Yoruichi saw the tightness in his jaw. "You're upset." He didn't respond. She kissed him until his jaw loosened. "Sesshomaru, this way when I show up in your bed you'll know it's because I want to be there, not because of a spell." She gave a quick peck. "I'll see you later." She flash stepped away.

He didn't like the scent coming from his room. Sesshomaru walked to the other end of the balcony. He saw Lady Abyss in his bedroom. The tightness in his jaw returned.

Lady Abyss read Sesshomaru's eyes as he walked in from the balcony. She knew he was not pleased. "Sorry for the intrusion but I needed to come in here too", she apologized.

She tossed some silver powder on the bed. A cloud of smoke floated on top of the bed. Sesshomaru thought he saw he and Yoruichi kissing within the smoke. Lady Abyss opened a small emerald glass bottle. The bottle sucked in all the smoke. She placed the cork in the bottle. Then wrapped the bottle in the cloth Rinette was going to use for Yoruichi's sweatshirt.

"What did you do?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I broke the spell nothing more, nothing less. Lord Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have any more problems. Rinette used a spell that was for humans not demons. As you know we aren't the same as humans. " She turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder and added, "If you ever need me for anything don't hesitate to the ask. As I said before it's an honor to serve you."

_Serve me, Lady Abyss, I doubt you're the type serve anyone._

_I'll have Nabiki send some to check to make sure you only broke the spell._

Sesshomaru followed Lady Abyss down the hall to the den. He was looking for Jaken but was not in the apartment. "Rinette, where is Jaken?"

"Don't worry I'll show myself out," yelled Lady Abyss. Lord Sesshomaru and Rinette ignored Lady Abyss as she left the penthouse.

"He left. I think he's afraid you're going to kill him". Rinette grabbed her lunch and headed for the door. "Bye Uncle Sesshomaru don't forget about my concert tonight."

After Rinette left for school Sesshomaru contacted Nabiki. She arrived to the apartment soon with a spell caster name Toph, and InuYasha much to Sesshomaru's dismay. However, it couldn't be avoided he wasn't going to risk something happening to Yoruichi because of Lady Abyss.

"Don't worry Uncle Sesshomaru, Toph is really good." Nabiki gave Sesshomaru a reassuring smile.

Sesshomaru still watched every move the old man made. He followed Toph from room to room partly because he want make sure the guy did not do something suspicious and because Sesshomaru did not want to have to deal with InuYasha.

"OK, I am finished with the rest of the place. Take me to the bedroom and tell me everything she did."

Sesshomaru led Toph to his bedroom. InuYasha and Nabiki came along as well. They ignored Sesshomaru's glare as Nabiki and InuYasha entered the bedroom.

"So go ahead and tell me what she did son", Toph stared at Sesshomaru through his trifocals.

"I saw a gray smoke hovering over the bed. Then she sucked into a small glass bottle."

"Hmm, and that's all." He stared over the top of his glass. Sesshomaru stared back but did not say anything. "Geez sonny, did you see anything in the smoke?"

Sesshomaru's lips tighten before he said, "It was me and Yoruichi."

"I take it's she's your mate or mistress from your defensiveness."

"She's the one Sesshomaru keeps dreaming about and she ends up in his bed," added InuYasha. "Sesshomaru has been milking the spell for awhile now, but Jaken found someone to break it."

"Quiet InuYasha."

"Oh I see, not too much luck with the ladies, sonny". Toph laughed until he saw Sesshomaru's expression.

"Toph, Uncle Sesshomaru just wanted to make sure it was safe for Yoruichi to come back." Nabiki eased a little of the tension in the room.

"Well in that case it's fine as long as Yoruichi wants to be with you. The spell caster pulled the entire spell into that bottle removing it from this room along with any of the energy created by that spell. If your lady friend was only with because of the spell she'll lose interest with you now that the spell has been sealed. However, I am not sensing another spell." Toph lowered his head and sighed.

"What's wrong Toph?," asked Nabiki.

"I got a weird vibe form everyone room in the penthouse but this one. I didn't see in signs of a spell so it could be nothing, but it's almost like the rest of the apartment is sick and this room has been quarantined. As I said I didn't see any charms or unusual auras. Oh well could be my old age I am more sensitive these days most of the time it's nothing. It may be that burrito I had for breakfast. I love them but they don't love me know what I mean, sonny." Toph could see Sesshomaru did not know what he meant. He sighed. "I am ready to go. I am done and it's almost time for my TV show to start".

"Speaking of TV where's Jaken. I expected him to be glued to the TV."

"Paw Paw Jaken is hiding from Uncle Sesshomaru. Let's get Toph home so he can watch television." Nabiki turned to Sesshomaru and said; "We'll see you tonight."

||||||| Rinette's Performance

The audience stood and cheered after the orchestra's performance. The family and friends of the performers moved to the lobby, and waited for the children after the concert.

Sesshomaru actually enjoyed listening to the children play. Rinette's talent impressed him. He thought she was better at playing the violin then being a spell caster. InuYasha, Nabiki, Maru, and Dan attended too, but Sesshomaru's attention was focused on the woman standing next to him. Yoruichi being there made the concert even better. He hated to admit it but Toph's comment made him worry just a little. The spell was broken things would be different he just didn't know how different.

Rinette ran over to Yoruichi and Sesshomaru. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"It was splendid, Rinette, and you did a great job with your solo."

"Thank you, Yoruichi. What did you think Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"It was much better than the Lady Dragon concert."

"Really Uncle Sesshomaru." Rinette smiled and danced around. "I am going tell my friends what you said." She ran to tell her friends.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rinette's glee. "What's she so happy about?"

"You Sesshomaru," Yoruichi leaned into Sesshomaru, "what you said made her happy."

Sesshomaru caught Dan staring at Yoruichi. He was not happy about the way he was gawking at Yoruichi in her sleeveless red silk body-hugging China dress. Poor Dan was so caught up in Yoruichi's curves he did not notice Sesshomaru's scowl.

"Dan I am going to save your life," said Maru as walked over to Sesshomaru and Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, you're beyond lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Maru, you're as charming as ever."

Maru and Yoruichi exchanged smiles. Maru turned to Sesshomaru and received a disapproving look. Maru turned back to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi please excuse us for a moment. I need to talk to my uncle." Maru waited until Yoruichi walked across the lobby to Nabiki and InuYasha to finish talking to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, did you use those pills I gave you?"

"Why?"

"Because those pills are not for sleeping with someone like Yoruichi." Maru quickly rephrased after seeing Sesshomaru's glare, "What I mean is the pills are best for a quick fuck with the flava of the week and nothing more. They not only suppress your demon nature they open up your emotions. You may say something or do something you may regret. For example, I was screwing this girl but I was also trying to get with her hot older sister. I felt so guilty after sleeping with the chick I confessed. She kicked me out of her apartment, which sucked because I didn't get to have sex with her sister until three months later."

Sesshomaru was not interested in Maru's sexual exploits. "Maru, I still have the pills."

"Just toss them, and use these instead." Maru handed Sesshomaru a Batman Pez dispenser.

"A toy." Sesshomaru stared at the Pez dispenser.

"No the pills are hidden" Maru pulled back the bust of Batman, "see". Maru showed Sesshomaru red and white-stripped Pez shaped pills. "These pills aren't as powerful but they will give you some private time with Yoruichi. C'mon uncle don't look at me like that. You and I know least half the men and some of the women in this room want some private time with Yoruichi. It's not just Dan. We both know she's not a demon so you'll have to take precautions. The rules still apply only one pill per 24 hours and they will knock you out for a few hours, but you're not going to wake up wanting to confess your undying love or any sins". Maru smirked. "You can thank me later." Maru walked away.

|||| Back to the Apartment

Rinette was the first to enter the apartment. She saw Jaken before he was able to hide. "Uncle Jaken where have you been?"

"Minding my business. You should be in bed anyway. Get ready for bed and I'll read you a story."

"Uncle Jaken, I am too old for bedtime stories."

"No, your not I m going to read you a story."

"Jaken"

Jaken whimpered, "Yes milord."

"Did you finish the tasks I left?"

"Yes, my lord, I cleaned your room, changed the lining, brought four gallons of milk, and picked Yoruichi's usual from Sushi 2 Go. Let me know if you need anything else. I am going to tuck in Rinette". Jaken ran out of the room pulling Rinette by the arm.

"Wow, milk and sushi," she kissed Sesshomaru, "you know the way to a girl's heart dontcha."

"I figured you could have it for breakfast."

"Oh really, so you assumed I am spending the night. I am free to go anywhere now that the spell is broken."

"Yes, but Yoruichi why would you want to go anywhere when you're already here?"

"Good point." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

It was something she'd done many times over the past couple of weeks, but this time it felt different to Sesshomaru. He realized felt different because not only had spell been broken but her scent changed. It was sweeter. He licked his lips.

She gave him a quick smooch. "I am going to get ready for bed."

Sesshomaru took one of the red and white stripped pills Maru gave him as soon as Yoruichi walked into the bathroom. He removed his attire and climbed into to the bed. The minutes seemed to go on for hours as Sesshomaru waited for Yoruichi to come out of the bathroom. When she finally came out she had on a fitted t-shirt that barely covered her hips.

"You look nice."

"Thanks Sesshomaru," she climbed into bed. She gave him a kiss and added, "You like nice too."

"Thank you". He kissed her softly. Without breaking the kiss he moved over her and settled between her thighs. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed the hollow at the base of neck. Then he trailed kisses up her neck until he reached her mouth. She moved her hands down his back.

He rolled them over so she could be on top. The kisses became more passionate. Sesshomaru pulled up her t-shirt enough to uncover her full breasts. He teased her breast, with his fingertips, eliciting a moan from her lips. The sound pushed him closer to the edge. Her scent was the sweeter than it had ever been. All he could think about was removing her panties.

He felt the fire in his bones. The fire within him was getting hotter, but it wasn't has hot as it been that night of the masquerade ball. _Damn it's already happening. Damn, I didn't time it. Maru did say these pills were not as powerful. I'll just go to sleep that's the only way I can be sure she's safe. _"Yoruichi, we should stop." Sesshomaru pulled her t-shirt back down. "We said we'd take things slow."

"Slow right," _my own words came back and bite me in the ass, "_yes slow." She climbed off of him. "Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Yoruichi."

* * *

Velveteen: Yes, Yoruichi and Sesshomaru are a couple.

Miko: Yeah, Jaken needs to get on board the SessYoru love train.

Peace in Chaos: I don't think Jaken wants to share Sesshomaru with a non-demon maybe even anyone. Did you here bowchicawowow in this chapter?

Miko: I did when Yoruichi was going for the peek?

Velveteen: Darn, Sesshomaru has sensitive skin. She should've kept going. He's teased her enough. She's ready for the bowchicawowow.

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru is teasing isn't he. Yoruichi heard the bowchicawowow and Sesshomaru turned off the music, LOL. Oh well that's how it goes.

It's time for me to go. Thanks for reading the chapter. Peace.


	21. Do Not Forget Ryuk

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is rated M for various reasons.

A/N: Thank you for all the favs , reviews, and follows. **Stoneplus** and **DragonSlayer96** don't worry about the spell being broken think of it as Yoruichi moving from being a prisoner of love to a willing participant ; )

* * *

**Don't Forget Ryuk**

Urahara greeted his old friend, "Yoruichi, you're here, what did Sesshomaru run out of milk?"

"No, Sesshomaru keeps his fridge stocked just for me. I came because I heard that Kūkaku would be here. I am ready for a go rematch."

"Kūkaku isn't coming today because I have to complete some research in Hueco Mundo. Don't worry she'll be here this weekend."

"Oh, in that case do you have any milk?"

"Maybe"

"I'll take that as a "no".

The shaggy haired shopkeeper cracked a smile. "You're probably right the last time checked we didn't have any."

Yoruichi frowned. "I am thirsty going back to Sesshomaru's. Have fun in Hueco Mundo." She waved as she exited the shop almost running into Uryuu.

"Hello Yoruichi."

"Hey Uryuu, how was the Craft's Club meeting?"

"You know about that," said Uryuu as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, the meeting was all Rinette talked about this morning."

"Oh so you know Rinette. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Why? What happened?"

"I am not sure Grace and Dani said she didn't come to school because she was sick."

"I'll send her your well wishes." Yoruichi flash stepped away. "I've got a bad feeling. Rinette was fine before I left this morning, and she was too excited to see Uryuu to play hooky." She arrived at the apartment in a few minutes. "Rinette" called out Yoruichi.

"Stop yelling woman. Rinette is at Craft's Club, and I am trying to watch my shows."

"Jaken, I just saw Uryuu and he said Rinette didn't come to school today."

"Oh no, I'm sure InuYasha's driver picked her up for school today. Where can she be? Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if I've lost Rinette?"

"Jaken, you lost Rinette."

"Eep", Jaken ran behind Yoruichi, "Milord I sent her to school **they** lost her."

"We'll find her Sesshomaru". Yoruichi looked over her shoulder at a cowering Jaken. "Jaken do you have a way to contact InuYasha's driver?"

"No and InuYasha and Nabiki are flying to Sado Island."

"I am going to find her."

"I am coming with you, Sesshomaru."

Jaken grabbed the Staff of Two Heads. "I'll stay here just in case".

Sesshomaru hit Jaken across his head. "Let's go Jaken."

"Yes, milord."

"Sesshomaru lets start in the Joso community."

Sesshomaru teleported he, Yoruichi, and Jaken to Ryuk's apartment building.

Sesshomaru picked up on Ryuk's scent along with same demons from before. "I am not picking up on Rinette's scent, but Ryuk has been here recently. He was with two demons and another zombie. "

Yoruichi sensed the underground "hands guy" nearby. The demon was moving underground. "Sesshomaru, the underground demon is heading south. We'll follow him." Yoruichi flash stepped in the direction of the underground demon. The underground demon was moving fast but he was no match for Yoruichi's speed.

Sesshomaru took flight to follow Yoruichi. Jaken grabbed on to Sesshomaru's fur just before Sesshomaru took flight. The underground demon led them to an old abandon factory on the outskirts of the Joso community. Sesshomaru skinned up his noise from the scent of burning trash.

"What's that smell?" asked Jaken as he covered his noise. "It's horrid."

"Sesshomaru are ok?" asked Yoruichi.

"I am fine."

"Ryuk is in there and so is Rinette."

"How can you tell?" asked Jaken.

"I sense his aura and Rinette's spiritual pressure. I can also tell other demons are in the factory."

"Good thing I brought the Staff of Two Heads." Jaken gulped. "Maybe I should wait here to make sure no more demons enter the building."

Sesshomaru hit Jaken across the head twice.

"Jaken, you can come with me we'll find Rinette while Sesshomaru deals with Ryuk."

"Lady Abyss, Sesshomaru is here and he brought help. He came with his little green friend and the girlfriend. "

"No one is allowed to kill Jaken, but killing the girlfriend will earn her killer a gold star". Lady Abyss laughed. Her voiced changed to a serious tone. "Coya make sure Jiro does not interfere. You two are just observe and not to get involved. I'll observe from here. Make sure Jiro understands I am watching him as well".

"Leave it to me, Lady A." Coya hung up with Lady Abyss and called Ryuk. "Ryuk Sesshomaru is all yours."

"He just walked in, and I am going to mop the floor with him. Sesshomaru, I am going to take your life just like you took mine." Ryuk charged at Sesshomaru with a hug battle axe. Ryuk moved quickly too quickly for a human alive or zombie.

"What's a matter Sesshomaru? Why don't you draw that fancy sword I've been hearing so much about? I am sure you can just fire away without risking that brat's life." Ryuk swung the axe and missed Sesshomaru again.

"Damn you stay still. The faster I get finish with you the faster I can start with your girlfriend."

This time Sesshomaru charged. He went after Ryuk with the Bakusaiga. His blade clashed with Ryuk's heavy battle axe. Sesshomaru stared into Ryuk's deranged looking eyes. _Ryuk shouldn't have the strength to weld an axe this heavy. He must be using a spell to increase his strength and speed. Be careful Yoruichi the others maybe under the same spell. _

||| Yoruichi vs. Rolo

Yoruichi and Jaken entered the factory from one of the side entrances while Sesshomaru entered from the front. She and Jaken walked down a long corridor. The corridor was dimly lit. Jaken became more nervous as he realized it was all-metal and there were no windows for a quick escape. Yoruichi felt Rinette's spiritual pressure grow stronger as they got closer to the double doors at the end of the hall. She also felt the aura of a couple of demons. She cracked opened one of the swinging doors. Yoruichi and Jaken sneaked into the assembly area of the factory and hid behind an old machine. They saw large purple ape like demon walking along a broken-down conveyer belt and another orange scaly demon guarding the door of an office 50 ft. away.

"Jaken I am going to distract the demon guards while you get Rinette. She's in that office, but someone is in there with her. Get ready Jaken."

Yoruichi moved from behind the machine and headed for the office. The ape demon charged at her. Yoruichi gave him one swift kick sending him flying through the conveyer belt into a wall. The orange demon didn't move. Yoruichi took her time as she continued forward. This time the ape demon came at Yoruichi with a metal pipe. He swung and missed. Yoruichi punched him in the stomach dropping him to his knees. She kneed the demon in the face knocking him out.

She looked over and the orange demon was gone. The orange demon tried to attack Yoruichi from behind, but she was ready. She kicked him with a roundhouse kick. The orange demon was stronger than the ape demon. He went flying back but dug his claws into the ground to avoid hitting the wall. Yoruichi continued coming at the demon forcing him further away from the office.

"Jaken", yelled Yoruichi.

"I can do this." Jaken ran to the office as fast as his little legs could go. He found Rinette tied, gagged, and semi-conscious. He didn't see anyone else in the office. "Rinette we have to get out of here." He quickly untied Rinette.

"Uncle Jaken, what are you doing here?"

"I am rescuing you of course." Jaken pulled a drowsy Rinette out of the office.

A giant rat started chasing them as soon as they left the office. The rat was as tall as Sesshomaru and had large round belly. It lunged at them from behind. Yoruichi stepped in between the rat and Rinette. She blocked the rat's attack but was bitten on the forearm the process. The rat clamped down hard on Yoruichi's arm. She punched it hard in its chest. The rat let go and fell backwards. It stood up and hissed at Yoruichi.

"Jaken get Rinette out of here."

"Yoruichi, I am not leaving you", yelled Rinette.

"Don't worry I'll catch up. A rat won't win against a cat." Yoruichi winked.

"You heard her." Jaken dragged Rinette away.

The ape demon and the orange demon came and stood behind the Rat demon.

"We have you know," yelled the rat.

"I don't have time for this. I was holding back, but now that Rinette is at a safe distance I won't go easy on you guys".

They charged at Yoruichi.

"Way of Destruction no. 31: Red Flame Cannon!" Yoruichi fired a high-temperature flame from her hands. She destroyed the demons and a large part of the factory.

\\\ Sesshomaru vs. Ryuk

The blast rocked the factory. Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the blast. Ryuk attacked hoping to gain the advantage but Sesshomaru quickly recovered. Their blades clashed creating sparks in the air. Ryuk was getting stronger and faster with each passing moment. He was pushing Sesshomaru back.

"Sesshomaru I hope your girlfriend didn't get scarred up in the blast. I want Yoruichi just as pretty as the day we met when I have her reanimated."

"Fool" Sesshomaru started pushing Ryuk back.

Ryuk jumped away. He went after Sesshomaru. His moves were much faster. Sesshomaru moved, but Ryuk managed to slice of his shoulder guard.

"A couple of more inches and I would've cut off your head." Ryuk twirled the large axe. "I am invincible."

Ryuk brought the axe down. Sesshomaru jumped out the way. The blade of the axe split the factory floor.

Ryuk laughed. "That is real power. Yoruichi wait until you see my full power."

Sesshomaru turned and saw Yoruichi standing in the factory entrance doorway. He felt a bit of relief. He also felt anger. _How dare Ryuk speak to Yoruichi in presences, I will-_

"Sesshomaru show him what real power looks like. Jaken, Rinette, and I will be waiting outside." Yoruichi turned and walked out the door.

"What you don't want to see your boyfriend die? Come back her bi-"

Sesshomaru looked Ryuk in the eye. "It's over Ryuk."

"I am invincible" yelled Ryuk as he swung his battle axe at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru attacked Ryuk. "Bakusaiga" A wave from Bakusaiga hit Ryuk. Ryuk disintegrated.

Observations

"Sesshomaru killed Ryuk", snarled Jiro.

"I know I saw it", responded Lady Abyss. "Lord Sesshomaru was quite impressive. He destroyed Ryuk and the Vanrock's battle axe in the process. Despite being given the axe's mystic powers Ryuk lost. Jiro do you really think you can beat Sesshomaru?"

"I know I can. Without his sword he's nothing. The only reason Sesshomaru was able to use his sword was because you tied Ryuk's life to that battle axe. I can send anyone of our zombies to get the sword."

"Jiro you really can't be that stupid. Bakusaiga may not work on zombies, but not even an army of zombies is strong enough to battle Lord Sesshomaru without being tied a spirit object. You told Ryuk he would be invincible against the Bakusaiga and you were wrong, Jiro. Where is Coya?"

"She went to see if anyone survived the battle with Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"In that case I'll conference her in."

"Hey Lady A. Listen Lady A Sesshomaru's girlfriend is more powerful than we thought. She killed Rolo, Cirge, and Kurn and blew away a large section of the building. We need to leave before the cops get here. I do have some good news. Rolo bit her before she killed him."

"Coya that is good news. Rolo's bite is toxic. I don't care how powerful she is she'll be dead before sunrise."

||||| Home

Sesshomaru teleported everyone to the penthouse. Yoruichi passed out within minutes of their arrival. Sesshomaru carried her to the bedroom. Then he laid her on the bed.

"Yoruichi" he called out her name but she was unresponsive.

"Is Yoruichi ok Uncle Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru couldn't answer Rinette. He did not know what was wrong with her. Her skin was cold and dull. He smelt a small amount of blood, nowhere near the amount that would cause her to pass out. Sesshomaru picked up the bleeding arm.

"Uncle Sesshomaru that's where the rat bit her".

"A rat?"

"The rat was bigger than you, Uncle Sesshomaru. She was bitten when she protected me and Uncle Jaken."

"Looks like Yoruichi tied a piece of cloth around her bicep to stop the bleeding." Sesshomaru pulled up the sleeve to her black turtleneck. Her skin was purple and red around the bite marks. Sesshomaru noticed blood red jagged streaks under skin. The streaks ran up and down from the bite marks. "Poison", he whispered.

"I wish Yanni was here he's a great doctor. I know I'll call him," Rinette called Yanni.

"Hello"

"Yanni, we need your help. Yoruichi is hurt. She's not moving and she won't wake up.

"Calm down Rinette and tell me what happened."

"She saved us and this giant rat bit her now she won't wake up."

"Send me pictures Rinette." Rinette took pictures of Yoruichi's arm and messaged them to Yanni. Yanni reviewed the pictures, "It looks like the rat released toxins into her blood stream. Without a blood sample I can't tell what kind of poison it is. I am going to try and find Shippo. He has antidotes for various poisons. Don't worry Rinette we'll figure this out."

Jaken saw the pain in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru stood. "Rinette, where does Shippo live?"

"He lives near Uncle InuYasha. His house is on the opposite side of the lake near Uncle InuYasha's guest house."

Sesshomaru left quickly to find Shippo. He teleported to InuYasha's lake. He detected Shippo's scent and continued to Shippo's home on foot. Within minutes Shippo slammed on breaks after seeing Sesshomaru walking up in his driveway.

Shippo stepped out his truck. "Sesshomaru, I was just on my way."

"I'll take you Shippo."

"Ok. Let me grab my bag." Shippo grabbed his bag out the truck.

Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo and teleported them to the penthouse.

"Thanks Sesshomaru that was much faster than driving." Shippo rushed into the bedroom. "I am going to give her this", he held up a round blue tablet, "the Zero Antidote, the strongest antidote I have." He placed the tablet in Yoruichi's mouth.

They waited for a change. Yoruichi started to shiver. Her skin started turning blue.

Shippo turned to Rinette. "Rinette tell Yanni she's getting worse. I don't know why it didn't work. That antidote is stronger than the antidote for Naruku's miasma."

"Yanni it didn't work. The antidote didn't' work. What are we going to do?" Rinette asked with desperation in her voice.

Yanni heard Rinette's desperation. "From the pictures you sent looks the toxins is causing hypothermia. Keep her warm. I am going to do more research. We're going to fix this."

* * *

Velveteen: Oh no Yoruichi

Miko: You better not kill Yoruichi

Peace in Chaos: That would make it not a fairy tale right?

Miko: Not funny

Peace in Chaos: Hmm. Oh well it's time to say good-bye. Thanks for reading this chapter : )


	22. Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha and this story is rated M because the subject matter.

A/N: First thanks so much for all the favs, reviews, and follows : ) I am little disappointed no one mourned Ryuk's death but me. Oh well time to see if they can save Yoruichi.

* * *

**Poison**

"Nabiki, something bad happened."

"Yanni what, what happened?"

"I am not sure what exactly happened, but Rinette was attacked by a giant rat. Yoruichi saved her, but Yoruichi was bitten in the process. I am assuming this was a demon rat with highly toxic venom. I had Shippo give her the Zero Antidote." Yanni's voice cracked, "Nabiki, it didn't work. She's getting worse. I've been researching rat demons and poisoning from their bites. The Zero Antidote should have worked. The demon rat that bit her used some unknown poison. If we don't find an antidote soon she won't make it. If I were there I could run some test, but here in Africa my hands are tied. I know you and Paw Paw are with Tyr at the Great Wolf Burial Ground for the Crimson Claw Ceremony and festivities, but I need you back in Karakura Town".

"Yanni, I understand and I am sure Tyr will understand as well. I'll talk to Paw Paw and then I'll fly back."

"Thanks sis."

The Crimson Claw speeches had ended by the time Nabiki finished her conversation with Yanni. When she entered the banquet hall just as the other festivities were starting. Nabiki looked for InuYasha amongst the wolf demon tribe members. It was taking longer then she'd hope because every wolf demon in the room seemed to want to talk to her. After 20 minutes of polite chitchat with the tribe members she found InuYasha talking to some of the tribe's elders.

"Elders please excuse us. I need to talk to my grandfather alone." She pulled InuYasha to the side. "Paw Paw I just got call from Yanni. He says Yoruichi might die."

"What? How? Why?"

"He says she was bitten by a gigantic demon rat saving Rinette. Shippo gave Yoruichi the Zero antidote and it didn't work. Yanni didn't want to worry Rinette but it doesn't look good. Yanni said he could help more if was there but he's not there. If he'd fly in from Africa it would be too late. I want to help, Paw Paw."

"Nabiki fly back to Karakura Town and assist in anyway you can. I'll talk to Tyr I am sure he'll understand. I have to follow up on something, but I'll fly in as soon as possible."

Shippo took Rinette to her room after she fell asleep. Jaken was somewhere but Sesshomaru didn't care. He and Yoruichi were alone in the dark. His only thoughts were of Yoruichi and finding an antidote.

Sesshomaru tried to keep Yoruichi as warm as possible. Every blanket in the apartment covered her. He even wrapped his fluffy around her. She'd finally stopped trembling. He didn't want to leave her side, but he felt like he should be doing something. Sesshomaru didn't know where to look. This wasn't his world; he didn't know where to start.

He brushed the back of hand against her chilly cheek. "Hang on Yoruichi. I'll find away to save you." Sesshomaru was so focused on Yoruichi he didn't notice when Jaken entered the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken lowered his head slightly, "I called Lady Abyss." He saw Sesshomaru's frown. "I only did it because I thought she could help. Unfortunately, she's out of town for the next 24 hrs. She did tell me about an herb that is supposed to warm you from your soul. I went to the herbalist". Jaken held up a teacup.

Sesshomaru was hesitant at first he had concerns about Lady Abyss. _She wouldn't be foolish enough to try and hurt Yoruichi. If she did she and the herbalist would have hell to pay. _He decided to take a chance. Sesshomaru took the cup and gave Yoruichi the tea. Her skin became less blue after a minute or two. Sesshomaru felt a little relief. He looked for Jaken but Jaken was gone. He and Yoruichi were alone again.

Sesshomaru quietly watched over through the night. Whenever she'd shiver he give her a few sips of the tea Jaken made. Unfortunately, the tea was having less and less effect on her condition as the hours went by.

It was almost dawn and Yoruichi was getting worse and Sesshomaru was becoming more frustrated. _I don't know what to do. It's my fault. I took her with me. I should've made her stay. No she's_

"Uncle Sesshomaru" Nabiki interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts, "I need to see Yoruichi."

Sesshomaru unwrapped his fur from around her. Nabiki took Yoruichi's temperature. Then she took Yoruichi's pulse.

"Yanni her temperature is 86 and her pulse is 50 beats per minute."

"That is a sign of moderate hypothermia but she should be responsive. Nabiki check the red streaks and if they have spread over her body".

Nabiki checked Yoruichi's torso. "Yanni the streaks are stopping at her left shoulder."

"That's why she's not responsive. She's fighting the toxins. The red streaks are the toxins moving just below the skin. Those are the most dangerous toxins. I am assuming those toxins cause organ damage. The toxins that have made it into her blood are causing the hyperthermia like symptoms. She's buying us some time so let's make the most out of it."

"Uncle Sesshomaru, we're going to do everything we can to help save Yoruichi." Nabiki left Sesshomaru and Yoruichi.

Sesshomaru kissed Yoruichi on the forehead. "Yoruichi keep fighting." He took her hand into his. "You're stronger than this." Yoruichi squeezed his hand. The squeeze lasted less than three seconds but Sesshomaru took the squeeze as a sign Yoruichi was going to continue to fight.

Sesshomaru could not stop time and Yoruichi's seem to be running out. After an hour he herbal tea soon stopped working. Yoruichi's shivering became worse. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close but it didn't help. Soon her breathing changed and it became slow and shallow.

"Don't leave me Yoruichi," he whispered in her ear.

Less than 15 minutes later Nabiki returned. "Uncle Sesshomaru we have a plan. Yanni and I came up with this," she held a glass vile filled with a deep blue liquid, "this will help with the hypothermia symptoms. We just need to drain out the toxins first."

"That's why I brought someone to help", said InuYasha as he walked into the bedroom. He held out his hand. "Myoga is going to draw out all the poison", he picked up the old flea demon, "aren't you?"

Myoga paused as he stared at Sesshomaru holding Yoruichi. InuYasha told him that Yoruichi was special to Sesshomaru, but seeing Sesshomaru show that amount of compassion put Myoga at a lost for words.

"Myoga," Sesshomaru moved his fur from around Yoruichi, "you may begin." Sesshomaru continued to hold her hand.

"Right". Myoga started drawing out the poison just below the wound from the demon rat's bite. After 15 minutes Myoga was the size and shape of a large watermelon. He rolled over. "I've drawn out all the poison". He hiccupped. "She has some very interesting blood," Myoga rolled onto the floor, "very interesting." He hiccupped as he waddled out of the room.

Sesshomaru gave Yoruichi the medicine for hypothermia. The blue tint soon faded from her skin. "Yoruichi" he said her name softly but she did not respond.

"Give it some time, Sesshomaru, it'll take more then a rat bite to kill a death god," said InuYasha before he and Nabiki left the room.

Sesshomaru held Yoruichi's hand. "Come back to me Yoruichi".

She did not respond. Her hand felt warmer but it lay limp in his hand. He kissed her softly. "Please", he said against her lips.

Her fingers tightened around his hand. She said his name in a faint whisper.

"Yoruichi"

Her eyes fluttered home. "Sesshomaru". She tried to move. Every body part ached. _Feels like a truck hit me. _She noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face. "What's wrong?" She gripped his hand tighter.

"Nothing, everything is fine now." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She felt his smile before their lips parted. A smiled warmed her face. Sesshomaru felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am ok. I could go for some breakfast."

"I'll get it. You just rest."

"Breakfast in bed." She pulled him close and kissed him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, for taking care of me."

"There's no need to thank me."

"But I want to. You gave me strength. Sesshomaru I heard your words and felt your touch. I know you never left my side."

"Where else would I be," he cupped her cheeks, lowered his head, and kissed her lips, "you're my asawa", he mumbled.

"What?" she questioned.

"Yoruichi", cried out Rinette. Her tears began to fall as she ran to Yoruichi. She climbed on to the bed and hugged Yoruichi tightly.

"Don't cry Rinette."

Rinette started crying more. "I thought you," she continued crying.

"I am fine, thanks to you guys."

"Yoruichi, I was so worried."

"No need to worry. I told a rat won't beat a cat."

Sesshomaru quietly left the room. Everyone turned and looked him when he entered the den. His face was the same as always. Sesshomaru slid on his jiwa naamio as he walked through the room.

"Where are you going my lord?" asked Jaken.

"I am going to Sushi-To-Go and get Yoruichi's usual order." Sesshomaru continued walking.

The others' long faces changed. They rushed to Sesshomaru's bedroom to check on Yoruichi. Everyone went except Myoga who was giggling and hiccupping in a corner. Sesshomaru silently left the apartment.

When Sesshomaru he returned Myoga was hiccupping and stumbling around. Sesshomaru walked to his bedroom and found it full of visitors. Rinette, Nabiki, InuYasha, Jaken, and Shippo were so involved in the conversation with Yoruichi they did not notice the frown on Sesshomaru's face.

Yoruichi noticed him and her food. "I hope that's for me." Yoruichi eyed the boxes in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Yes." Sesshomaru handed Yoruichi the boxes. "It's your usual along with something called the Western-style Super Family Sampler."

"That's so thoughtful of you Sesshomaru." Yoruichi squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. "You brought enough for everyone".

"Thanks Uncle Sesshomaru." Nabiki smiled. "I am starving."

"Me too", added Shippo and Jaken at the same time.

InuYasha slapped Sesshomaru hard on the back. "Who know you could be considerate? It must come from being around Yoruichi."

"Uncle InuYasha, Uncle Sesshomaru has always been kind and considerate. He just shows it more around Yoruichi." Rinette lowered her voice. "I think he's trying to impress her."

"Oh that's what is." InuYasha took the super sampler box. "We'll leave you two alone so you can try to impress Yoruichi some more".

Sesshomaru frowned at InuYasha. Everyone in the room laughed except Sesshomaru. They continued laughing as they left the room.

Sesshomaru didn't care because he wanted them to leave. He climbed into bed with Yoruichi. Her skin had returned to a rich dark mocha. She had no signs of being sick. Her golden eyes sparkled as she stared at him.

"So Sesshomaru what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I am waiting for you to impress me." She gave him a playful smile.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well there are some things I would like for you to do, but", she kissed him, "but they have to wait until I regain my strength."

* * *

Velveteen: Yay! Yoruichi alive.

Miko: I know she'd be all right she's Yoruichi.

Velveteen: And Sesshomaru was showed his soft side.

Miko: Sesshomaru saves that side for Yoruichi.

Peace in Chaos: Sesshomaru showed he cares for Yoruichi. Yoruichi was saved. Ryuk is dead. This could be the final chapter kinda like a fairy tale ending.

Velveteen: But Sesshomaru still has to impress.

Peace in Chaos: Hmm, oh well it's time for me to say good-bye. Thanks for reading the story until next time peace and happiness :)


	23. Jealousy Among Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is still rated M.

A/N: Thanks for all the favs, reviews, and follows. I am glad you all are happy that Yoruichi is alive. Lady Abyss isn't happy though so let's see how she handles it.

* * *

Jealousy Among Friends

Coya walked into Lady Abyss' office on Monday morning expecting Lady Abyss to be overjoyed over Yoruichi's demise during the weekend. That was not the case.

"Lady A. what's with the long face? I thought you'd be happy about Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"If she had died I would be happy, but she didn't die. She fought back Rolo's poison long enough for InuYasha and his family to come to the rescue. Apparently, they are still celebrating that whore's escape from near death. To make matters worse at 9:45 AM Bingo was almost exterminated. InuYasha, Nabiki, and Sesshomaru somehow caught wind of him last week and the exterminator had him on the run all weekend. Bingo was hiding, and I don't know what's going on or how Sesshomaru's bitch was saved. "

"She is a shinigami Lady Abyss maybe she has healing powers we don't know about. We know shinigami can die we just have to figure out another way."

"It's not that simple. When Jaken called me Friday evening he was afraid not for her but for Sesshomaru. Jaken thought the shinigami would die and that it would devastate Sesshomaru. I talked to Jaken about the fire seed herb just to get in good with Sesshomaru, but today I found out that woman made some miraculous recovery. That herb doesn't cure hypothermia it just keeps you warm for a short while. I don't know what they did but I know that shinigami is Sesshomaru's weak point and she's a lot tougher then that brat he guarding."

"We know where the book is so-"

"That's not the point Coya. She should be dead. We should have the book not some brat who can't even perform a simple lover's transportation spell. Rolo was failure even in death. I'm going to have to take things into my own hands. I want you to continue gathering intelligence but I want Jiro to stay out of my way. We have to make sure he does not interfere. I don't want his small brain and his blind quest for revenge screw up my plan." Lady Abyss stood. "I have a lunch date."

"Hmm, with who?"

"A little green friend. Hopefully, he can tell me what's been going on the last two days between Sesshomaru and his bitch."

-Happy Days-

Jaken straitened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing himself as a human still made him a little on edge. Sprayed cologne from head-to-toe and walked out the bathroom almost running into Yoruichi.

The scent of Jaken's cologne hit Yoruichi hard. "Jaken, you smell, huh, like an Old Spice man. Did you leave any in the bottle?"

"I spell like I always smell."

"No you don't. Do you have a date?"

"No, I am just having lunch with a friend."

"Jaken, I didn't know you had friends."

"Of course I have friends. Why are you being so noisy? You show go back to bed and mind your-", Jaken's tone changed when he saw Sesshomaru at the end of the hall. He cleared his throat as he watched Sesshomaru come closer. "You, Yorucihi, should go back to bed. You need to think of your health."

"Are you feeling okay, Yoruichi?"

"I am fine. I was just talking to Jaken about -."

"The weather, we were talking about the weather my lord. Isn't it great?"

"Jaken it's raining and we are experiencing a cold snap. I want you to pick up some firewood when you pick up our lunches."

"You want me to run errands today, but my lord I", Jaken saw Sesshmaru's frown, "yes my lord I'll get right to it."

"Sesshomaru, Jaken has other plans today." Yoruichi slinked her arm around Sesshomaru's arm. She looked up at him. "I am sure we can find something to eat and find a way to keep warm."

"Very well, Jaken, you may leave."

"Thank you, my lord, I'll be back as soon as I can," said Jaken from the end of the hall. "I'll have someone deliver your lunch." He hurried out the apartment before Sesshomaru change his mind.

"Why was he in such a hurry?"

"I think he has a date, which means we get some alone time." Yoruichi's lips met Sesshomaru's with vigor. "Hmm. Sesshomaru I have an idea how we can stay warm."

"You do, do you."

"Yes, let's take", she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, "a bath."

"You and me together"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean do you feel up to it?"

"Sesshomaru, it's a bath not a marathon." She tugged his hand, "Let's go." Yoruichi led Sesshomaru to their bathroom. "See the tub is big enough for two." Yoruichi went in for a kiss.

Sesshomaru stepped back. "I'll be right with you." He dashed out the bathroom and closed the door. "Where are those pills?" Sesshomaru searched his nightstand but did not find them. He searched Yoruichi's nightstand but the Pez dispenser was not there. He looked under the bed, in the closet, and out on the balcony. "Where the hell are those pills? Sesshomauru left the bedroom to search the sunroom.

When Yoruichi peeked into the bedroom Sesshomaru was gone. "Where did he go? I know he's still in the apartment." She sighed, "Maybe he's not ready." She leaned against the bathroom door for a moment, and stared at the romantic ambience she set. She'd deemed the lights and had candles burning at each end of the large whirlpool tub. Scent of the lavender bath oil called her. Yoruichi slid into the hot bath water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. _He can't be shy he sleeps next to me naked. _Her eyes opened. "But he's never let me see all of him. Maybe he's embarrassed about his size. It's too much pressure." Yoruichi started blowing out the candles when Sesshomaru walked in.

Seeing Yoruichi in the tub left him speechless. Unlike the hot spring the water in the tub was clear and barely reached her waist giving him ample view of all she had to offer. Sesshomaru used his demon powers to remove his attire.

Yoruichi smiled. _Sesshomaru I see you have nothing to be embarrassed about. _"Sesshomaru I hope you're not planning on just standing there."

"No, of course not", Sesshomaru climbed into the opposite end of the tub.

"I am glad you could join me." Yoruichi could tell by the look in Sesshomaru's eye he wanted to do more than take a bath together. He was practically drooling over her but he didn't make move. It was almost as if planted himself on that side of the. Yoruichi decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Sesshomaru will you wash my back?" She turned her back to him and pulled her wet hair over the front of her right shoulder.

Sesshomaru moved closer Yoruichi. She handed him a sponge. He lightly ran the brush over her back. Yoruichi found his cautiousness with her to be cute, but she was hoping for more.

"It's ok if you scrub a little harder." Sesshomaru compiled and Yoruichi responded, "Hmm that feels good."

Her response made Sesshomaru think about rubbing her body in other places. She leaned back into him and relaxed between his legs. Sesshomaru to in a sharp intake of breath the moment their skin touched. He tried to think of his next move, but blood was leaving his brain and heading to the lower region of his body. Then her scent changed; it was enough to send Sesshomaru over the edge.

_I don't how much longer the pill will last. I can't waste any more time. _"Yoruichi", he said as he kissed her neck.

"Yes." She twisted her upper body and kissed him.

He broke the kiss abruptly. "I think we should get out of the tub." He stood up and stepped out of the tub. Sesshomaru reached out his hand. "Let's go."

She was somewhat confused with his actions. Yoruichi could physically see growing desire for her. She sighed and took his hand and stepped out of the tub. Sesshomaru wrapped a towel around her.

"Sesshomaru I-"

He stole the rest of her sentence with a kiss. The kiss continued as he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the bed beneath her.

Sesshomaru began laying a trail of kiss from her lips to the nook at the base of her neck. He opened the towel and worshiped her breast with his tongue and thumbs as he tantalized her until a moan escaped her lips.

Then he continued the trail of kisses to her navel. Her scent seemed to get sweeter with every kiss. He was too close and her scent was too strong for him to resist any longer. He needed to taste it. Almost as if she read his thoughts her legs parted. He gave in to his temptation and hungrily went after his prize. She moaned in gratitude.

Yoruichi felt herself getting closer to the edge. She bit her bottom lip trying to silence her moans. However, she could not hold back any longer. She screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru continued his feast. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. That was until he felt the fire in his bones. He finally stopped._  
_

_I can't continue this. I want to but I can't. _He started kissing his way back up Yoruichi's body stopping her mouth. She quickly captured his lips. Her hands slide down Sesshomaru's back. The fire in his body increased as one of her hands moved from his back to his stomach. He quickly grabbed that hand kissed her fingertips.

"Yoruichi, I think we need to stop."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru lay beside her. He told her a half-truth, "Because I am worried about your health. Your body needs time to heal. I don't want to cause you any harm."

She was disappointed, but Yoruichi couldn't get angry with him. He was concerned about her health. Yoruichi knew it would not do any good to argue. So she conceded with a kiss. "We'll finish this later, Sesshomaru."

"Yes," he pulled her into his arms,_ as soon as I get some more pills._

Sesshomaru never found the Pez dispenser. He did find one of the pills from the first batch of pill Miru gave him. The pills in the Pez dispenser tasted terrible so Sesshomaru knew no one would mistake the pills for candy. Sesshomaru thought maybe Jaken had thrown the Pez dispenser out. The effects of the pill soon overtook Sesshomaru and he fell asleep holding Yoruichi in his arms.

/++++

Jaken felt sleepy. He was tired from a full belly not from medication. "Lady Abyss that was delicious. I am still amazed you got a private room at Le Rapas. Le Rapas is one the top 10 restaurants in Japan. After tasting the food I understand way."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I make sure to let Chef Benet know how much you enjoyed her cooking."

"You really do know a lot of important people."

"I like making new friends. Next time maybe you can bring Lord Sesshomaru if his girlfriend doesn't mind. I was glad to hear she recovered from her hyperthermia."

"Oh yes," Jaken's eyes shifted to the floor, "you helped."

"I just told you about an herb. It was no-"

"I need your help again Lady Abyss", Jaken pulled out Batman Pez dispenser from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"You collect Pez dispensers how quaint. I do know a guy who auctions these off on eBay. He may be able to find what you're looking for."

"No that's not it," Jaken popped out one of the pills. "I think Yoruichi may be using this to change Lord Sesshomaru."

"What makes you think that?"

"I took one of these things thinking it was candy. It had a really interesting flavor. After taking I felt so mellow then asleep for hours. You should've seen the way Lord Sesshomaru fawned over her when she was sick. He's been acting different ever since she came into his life. Yoruichi convinced him to let me come to lunch with you in one sentence. She has some kind of power over him."

Lady Abyss took a closer look at the pill. "Mr. Jaken you are right these pills do have magical properties. I've seen pills like these before." She took the Pez dispenser from table. "I'll let you know more once I do some research. I have to get back to work. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I need to get back to Lord Sesshomaru. He's been alone with Yoruichi all this time." Jaken's head drop. "Oh no, I forgot to order lunch for them."

"No worries Mr. Jaken order whatever you like and put it on my tab. I'm headed back to work, but I'll send the car back to take you home."

"Thank you, Lady Abyss." _Lady Abyss is better than I thought. If Yoruichi has Lord Sesshomaru under a spell Lady Abyss can break it."_

Jaken was correct in a way. Sesshomaru was under Yoruichi's spell but for a different reason. When Jaken return to the penthouse it was well past lunchtime. He rushed to Sesshomaru's room with their lunch. Jaken woke Yoruichi when he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in", said Yoruichi in a groggy voice as she tried to sit up.

Yoruichi's voice and sudden movement woke Sesshomaru. He pulled Yoruichi back down into his arms. "I won't let you get away that easily," he whispered in her ear.

"Sesshomaru, I am not trying to get away. I am trying to get lunch. Jaken" Sesshomaru stopped her with a kiss. She broke away. "Sesshomaru Jaken is here."

"Where?"

"He's standing in the doorway."

Sesshomaru turned over and saw Jaken standing in the doorway. Jaken was frozen from shock. He couldn't move all he could do was stare. Jaken thought his life was over until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Hey Jaken." Sesshomaru sat up.

_He said "hey". _Jaken wasn't sure how to respond. The sheet covered Yoruichi. Sesshomaru's lower body was covered, but that did not change the fact that they were both naked. Jaken felt beyond awkward. Sesshomaru didn't look angry and that worried Jaken.

Sesshomaru yawned. "Don't just stand there, Jaken, the sooner Yoruichi has lunch the sooner she can return to my arms."

"Sorry my lord," Jaken ran over to the bed, "I brought fugu sashimi. I was told it was a delicacy."

"It is. Thanks Jaken." Yoruichi smiled.

Sesshomaru yawned. His eyes were getting heavy. "Yoruichi, I am going to finish my nap while you eat lunch." Sesshomaru lay down and went to sleep.

Jaken stared at the sleeping Sesshomaru. _Maybe she gave him more magic pills. I hope Lady Abyss finds out something quick for Lord Sesshomaru's sake._ Jaken gently shook his head as he left the room.

* * *

**Miko: That's what I am talking about a little bit of bow chicka wow wow **

**Peace in Chaos: Yes, a little somethin' somethin'**

**Velveteen: I think Yoruichi wants a little more somethin' and the full** **bow chicka wow wow**

**Miko: Sesshomaru needs to gets some more pills, ha ha, Jaken thinks Yoruichi is using them on Sesshomaru**

**Velveteen: Poor Jaken is being taken advantage of by Lady Abyss**

**Peace in Chaos: At least Jaken got a free meal out of it and SessYoru had some bow chicka while he was out. **

**Now it's time to say peace and thanks for reading the chapter. **


	24. I'm Watching

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha.

A/N: Time for a new chapter. I keep thinking of stalker songs while writing the chapter. I am actually listening to Rockwell's Somebody's Watching Me on YouTube, LOL. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews.

* * *

**I'm Watching**

Sesshomaru woke up expecting to find Yoruichi in arms, but she was gone. "Yoruichi" he called out her name but there was no answer. He noticed it was dark outside. "How long have I been asleep? More importantly, where is Yoruichi?"

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of bed. He was still drowsy. Sesshomaru yawned as he walked down the hall. It was oddly quiet in the penthouse until Jaken saw Sesshomaru walking into the den.

Jaken ran to Sesshomaru. "My lord you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Where is Yoruichi?"

"She left my lord."

"When? Where did she go? Why did you let her leave?"

"My lord I-" Jaken paused as he heard the apartment door close.

Rinette ran into the room. "Uncle Sesshomaru you're finally awake".

"Sesshomaru did you have a good nap?" asked Yoruichi as she strolled in after Rinette.

"Yoruichi, where were you?" Sesshomaru moved closer to Yoruichi. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I was worried when I woke up alone."

Yoruichi took his hand. "I didn't mean for you to worry. I thought Rinette and I would be back before you woke up."

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay I am just glad you're alright."

A warm smile lit up Yoruichi's face. Rinette couldn't help but giggle. Jaken could not believe his eyes.

_What has she done to Lord Sesshomaru? He has to be under a spell. _ Jaken almost fainted he heard Sesshomaru tell Yoruichi he love seeing her smile. _I need to tell Lady Abyss about this. We need a cure quickly. _"My, my, lord are you feeling alright?"

"I'm better than all right, Jaken", responded Sesshomaru while staring into Yoruichi's eyes.

Jaken started to speak but Rinette grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him away. "C'mon Uncle Jaken you can read me a bedtime story."

"Let go. I thought you said you were too old for bedtime stories. Besides it's only 8:00 PM."

"I changed my mind, Uncle Jaken." Rinette yelled, "Good night Uncle Sesshomaru and Yoruichi", as she dragged Jaken out of the den.

"Let me go, Rinette", yelled Jaken from down the hall.

Yoruichi laughed lightly at Jaken. "I don't think Jaken will bothering us for a little while."

"Good because the only person I want to spend time with is you." He tilted her head and met her lips with his. "Yoruichi let's go to bed".

"I'd like that."

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Yoruichi as soon as she walked in. She could tell he was naked.

"Sesshomaru", she whispered. She definitely preferred his demon undressing powers to the demon dressing powers.

"Yoruichi, this is our den." He kissed her on the top of her head. "You're my asawa",

Yoruichi turned in his arms to face him. He looked peaceful. His eyes were soft. He wasn't smiling or laughing, but joy seemed to radiate from him. It was a different side of Sesshomaru one she'd never seen. She couldn't help but smile. He smiled in response. She kissed him to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I like seeing you like this, Sesshomaru."

"Then never leave me, Yoruichi. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my asawa, my one true mate." He captured her lips before she could respond or even full digest what he said.

The kiss deepened as the seconds past. One of his hands moved to small of her back and the other to her right cheek then into her hair. His lips move from her lips to her chin. Yoruichi tilted her head back as his lips mad their way down her neck. His lips traveled back her neck and met hers.

"Yoruichi." He scooped her up and laid her on the bed. His drowsiness started to wear him down.

She looked up at him admiring his beauty. Yoruichi yearned for him. Her hand reached up and caressed his face. He gave her another smile. Then he took her hand in his. He lay beside her in the bed. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I could hold you in my arms forever", he whispered.

Those were the last words he spoke before drifting to sleep. Yoruichi lay with her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and thought of the words he spoke.

_So asawa means mate. That explains some things like your overly concern for my health and fear for my safety. It explains why you never corrected anyone when the called me your shinigami. _

She watched at his sleeping face. The way he held her was tenderly, but it was also firm. It brought her a sense of safety only he could provide her. She realized he'd always held her that way. He started holding her that way the night she fell under Rinette's spell that's why she slept so peaceful in his arms despite being angry and feeling like she was being held hostage before she went to sleep.

_All this time you thought of me as your mate Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, you only call me your asawa when you're under the influence of your sleeping medicine. Are you only able to be free with your feelings under the influence of sleeping pills? At least you're giving me glimpses and letting me see your passionate side without waking from a sleeping pill induced dream world. Maybe you'll open up after you release your passion fully. We'll have to work on getting you to that point. _

-_The Call-[[[_

"I understand your concern Mr. Jaken. I am working on a solution for those pills as we speak. Don't worry Mr. Jaken I'll take care of everything." Lady Abyss rolled her eyes. "I have to go. I have an appointment. Sorry Mr. Jaken my appointments here. I'll get back to you, promise". She quickly hung up the phone. "Sigh"

"Your little green friend sounds annoying."

"Coya he is, but I need him for now. You'd think he was Sesshomaru's mother instead of a servant. Do you have anymore info on the shinigami?"

"Yes, I do. Apparently, she's royalty. She's Lady Yoruichi and she's close friend with Urahara, the pervy shopkeeper."

"She knows Urahara so that's how she ended up at the masquerade ball. Urahara has a nice business arrangement with some of our associates but no one we can trust enough to spy on the shinigami. However, we should keep an eye on him and his shop."

"Already done Lady A. one of our detective teams moved in to the apartment building near the shop. They have a bird's eye view of the shop from the apartment. Unfortunately, we can't hear anything but we can see anything that happens outside the shop."

"That will have to do. Urahara is too smart and shifty to get close to at this point. By the way Bingo finally made it back up to Sesshomaru's penthouse. He's been all lovey dovey with his shinigami this afternoon. The two are asleep right now, but she's still sleeping clothed while Sesshomaru is undressed. Poor Sesshomaru still hasn't sealed the deal. I guess he's still afraid of transforming."

"She may leave him if she thinks he's impotent. I know I would if a man sleep naked with me but his solider never got up. I've gotta get some action if we're going to share a bed."

"Coya not everyone is like you. She doesn't know the truth so she could be making up any reason in her mind. The way those to cuddle I am sure he's told her a lie that keeps her in his arms."

"She's more patient then I am. I'd been all over him the first night he used the summing spell."

"I'm glad she didn't otherwise Jaken wouldn't have given me these." Lady Abyss showed Coya the Pez dispenser with the magic pills. "He foolishly believes Yoruichi has Sesshomaru under a spell because of these pills. Jaken has no idea what these pills are for, and once again Jaken is asking me to save the day."

"Lady A. I am sure you won't disappoint. Speaking of not disappointing I've got a date. I'll call you if I learn anything new." Coya sashayed out Lady Abyss' office.

Lady Abyss made a phone call as soon as Coya left her office. "I need for you to get started. A window of opportunity opened and I don't want to miss my opportunity. Remember this is our little secret. If I hear you've told anyone I will have to kill you in the most gruesome way possible. Now get to work."

Lady Abyss hung up her phone. She closed her eyes and connected her mind to Bingo's mind. She wanted the rat to return to spying on Sesshomaru. _It's okay Bingo Sesshomaru will be sleeping for hours. He won't find you. _

She waited for Bingo to return to the vent in Sessomaru's room. Sesshomaru preferred the heat from the fireplace to the central heating and air system, which made it safer for Bingo. She crossed her fingers hoping that Sesshomaru would be too out of it to pick up on Bingo's scent even if he woke up.

"Yes," she said as Bingo finally made to Sesshomaru's bedroom. _Now let's watch. _The rat did as commended and stared at Sesshomaru and Yoruichi lying in bed asleep.

Yoruichi soon woke up. She felt a familiar spiritual pressure coming closer. "So he thinks he can get the drop on me. We'll see about that." Yoruichi slid out of Sesshomaru's arms. She got up and locked the sliding glass door. Then she waited.

She did not have to wait long. Urahara showed up within seconds. He pulled on the sliding glass door but it was locked. He peeked through the glass door and saw Sesshomaru sleeping but not Yoruichi. "Where did she –"

Urahara's question was answered by a karate chop across his head. "Quit spying Urahara or Sesshomaru may mistake you for a peeping pervert".

"That hurt Yoruichi."

"You should've been more careful. You know you can't sneak up on me. What brings you here?"

"You're needed in the Soul Society. A review board is being gathered regarding the zombie issue. They want your input."

"Why me?"

"Apparently you've come in contact with more zombies then any other shinigami."

"Lucky me." She turned as she saw Sesshomaru opening the sliding glass door. She was glad he put on his attire before opening the door. "Sesshomaru, this is my friend Urahara Kisuke, I told you about".

Sesshomaru looked Urahara at briefly and said, "Hey". His focus was on Yoruichi. "Yoruichi you should come inside before you get sick. You can bring your friend in as well."

Urahara smirked. "Yoruichi, you didn't tell me Lord Sesshomaru was so"

"Shut-up Urahara, let's go inside before you get another headache." Yoruichi stepped inside. Kisuke followed. "Let's go into the den and finish talking. Sesshomaru you can go back to sleep this will only take a minute."

"Sesshomaru, don't worry I am going to go. I just wanted to let Yoruichi know they needed her back in the Soul Society."

"When" questioned Sesshomaru?

"Within the next couple of days. They never tell me much, but I am sure it'll be for less than a week". Urahara removed his hat, "I am just a humble messenger."

"With a big mouth" mumbled Yoruichi.

"Good night Yoruichi and Lord Sesshomaru."

Yoruichi took Sesshomaru's hand. "It's nothing to worry about. I am just meeting with a review board. I'll find out more about it tomorrow and let you know how long I'll have stay. Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed him.

She tried to break away but Sesshomaru pulled her lips back to his. This time he kissed her fully. Their tongues danced in perfect sync. The ambers of passion were lit. Sesshomaru's hands roamed from Yoruichi's back to her butt.

Yoruichi wanted to run her hands all over him, but his armor was in the way. "Sesshomaru don't you want to take this off" her slender finger ran across his breastplate.

"Yes, no I mean, no". He pulled away from her. "I have to go." He headed for the sliding glass door.

Yoruichi grabbed him just as he opened the door. "Why?"

"There is something important I need to attend to." He tried to pull away but Yoruichi was still holding on to his hand. Her touch intensified the flames of desire burning in his bones. "Yoruichi please let go. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I have to leave now." His eye pleaded with her. She dropped his hand and he left without another word.

Bingo's connection with Lady Abyss dropped. She stumbled to her couch and lay down. "It'll take me at least 30 minutes to recover after that but it was worth it," she closed her eyes and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Velveteen: Lady Abyss likes spying.

Peace in Chaos: She's a voyeur, she likes to watch

Miko: I don't trust her and Jaken shouldn't either

Peace in Chaos: Jaken doesn't trust Yoruichi because he's jealous and she's not a demon. He still thinks Lady Abyss is a better fit.

Oh well it's time to say good-bye. Thank you for reading this chapter. Peace!


	25. Release

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. This story is rate M for various reasons.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story and all the favs and follows. This story is little longer than I originally planned, but it's all good. OK, **DragonSlayer96,** time to see if your nose is correct regarding Lady Abyss, she maybe a bad spirit or she may save the day.

* * *

**Release**

Sesshomaru gazed in the direction of the penthouse with the sun rising at his back. It had taken all his self-control not to return the penthouse. His need for Yoruichi was raging. He'd spent the reminder of the night sitting in the same spot battling his internal hormonal demons. He took a deep breath.

"This is getting harder it's almost as if my body wants to take over. I can't allow that. I am not sure what will happen if I do. Damn, mother was right I wouldn't last a year. Hell I am not even sure if I can last a week. It is good thing Yoruichi is leaving maybe if she is a way for period I can settle down. Right now her scent is calling me and I want to go to her but I can't."

Sesshomaru perked up. "She's leaving. Her scent is moving a way but the pull is still too strong for me to move. She's headed in the direction of the shopkeeper. I'll wait until she enters the shop. Hopefully, she'll meet him in the underground training center. Every time she trains with them it dulls her scent because she says it's so far underground."

Sesshomaru waited for Yoruichi's scent to dull. He hoped that it would calm his urges. It worked. Sesshomaru gave himself a few minutes to calm down before moving. He took his time as he headed back to the apartment. When he arrived Jaken was waiting for him.

The little demon ran to Jaken with tears in his eyes. "My lord you have returned. I was so worried about you."

"I told you not to worry, Uncle Jaken. Good morning Uncle Sesshomaru."

"Good morning Rinette."

"Sesshomaru you've returned." Yoruichi entered the den from the balcony.

Sesshomaru froze in place. She was back much faster than he anticipated. He was afraid to face Yoruichi. Her voice and scent were stirring up his desire once again. "Yes, but I have to leave soon," he said with his back to Yoruichi.

"Where are you going milord?"

"Jaken it does not concern you."

"I hope you'll be back before I leave." Yoruichi moved around to face Sesshomaru. She knew he was hiding something.

"When, when are you leaving?"

"In the morning. I'll be gone a for four days."

"Yoruichi, you're leaving for that long. I was hoping we could do something together this weekend." Rinette pouted.

Sesshomaru turned to Rinette. "She'll be here tonight we can all do something together tonight. We can do anything you like."

A huge smile covered Rinette's face. "For real Uncle Sesshomaru, can we go Planet Fun Land?"

"Yes."

"We can make it a party and invite Uncle InuYasha, Nabiki, Maru, Shippo's family." Rinette danced around. "It's going to be great. I'll call everyone before I go to school. You're amazing Uncle Sesshomaru."

Yoruichi and Jaken mumbled, "Yes, amazing" in unison. Jaken and Yoruichi stared in disbelief at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back. Jaken help Rinette make arrangements." Sesshomaru left the apartment once again.

Yoruichi felt Jaken cut his eyes at her. "What is Jaken?"

"I am watching you."

"Why?"

"Because"

Yoruichi waited for Jaken to add more but he just stared at her out of the corners of his eyes. Yoruichi sighed. "Now you can watch me leave the room."

_\\\\\ After Planet Fun Land_

Sesshomaru carried a sleeping Rinette to her bed. Jaken was supposed to be watching Yoruichi but he was too busy bouncing around to pay any attention. He learned about cotton candy for the first time tonight. After eating five bags he was so hyper he could not focus on what Yoruichi was doing.

Yoruichi watch Sesshomaru and Rinette from the doorway. She thought it was sweet of Sesshomaru to carry Rinette from the limo to her bed. Sesshomaru showed Yoruichi a father like quality tonight and she liked it. She really liked it. It surprised her that thoughts of Sesshomaru, as father was a turn on.

Her scent changed and started calling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew he had to do something about it. Yoruichi was waiting for him and he knew it. Sesshomaru turned out the light and left the room.

He had to think of something quickly. "Yoruichi, would you like a bath?"

"A bath sounds wonderful."

"Good I'll draw you a bath."

"Sesshomaru, that's so sweet of you."

"I'll be finished by the time you finish your nightcap. Let me get Jaken so he can fix it for you." Sesshomaru practically ran down the hall to find Jaken.

After Yoruichi's bout with the rat poison Sesshomaru often had Jaken to make a special nightcap from a chocolate cream liqueur, goat's milk, and coconut cream. Jaken hated the microwave and the drink was served warm. Warming the milk gave Sesshomaru time to prepare the bath.

Sesshomaru made the perfect bath for Yoruichi. He mimicked the same scene she made for them the other night. Sesshomaru made one change he used rose oil instead of lavender. The rose oil would cut Yoruchi's scent. He doubled the scent of roses by burning rose scented candles in the bathroom and bedroom. Then he capped off the rose scent by spraying a floral scented air freshener. The bathroom and bedroom smelled like a flower shop by the time he was finished.

Yoruichi walked up behind Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshomaru this really is wonderful."

"I am glad you like. I'll leave so you can relax."

"Leave, it's more fun when we bath together." She squeezed him tighter.

"Yes but you have a big week ahead you should relax. It'll be better for you if you do."

"You know I am ok, Sesshomaru. I am pretty resilient."

He turned and kissed her on the forehead. "Relax Yoruichi. You had a big evening 20 minutes in the tub will refresh you." He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll be waiting in bed". He left the room.

Yoruichi took Sesshomaru's advice. She took a 15-minute bath instead of 20 minutes. When Yoruichi entered the bedroom she found Sesshomaru asleep. "I guess I am not the one that needed to relax."

Yoruichi felt another familiar spiritual pressure. She quickly got dressed before Soi Fon arrived.

Sesshomaru wake up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just leaving earlier than I thought."

"What?"

Soi Fon knocking on the glass door interrupted Sesshomaru and Yoruichi's conversation.

"Come in Soi Fon."

Soi Fon bowed. "Lady Yoruichi, I apologize for interrupting, but the meeting time has changed. I was sent to bring you back to Soul Society."

"Soi Fon I'll met you at the gate."

"Yes Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon disappeared into the night.

"It's time for me to go Sesshomaru." She kissed him softly. "I'll only be gone for three nights."

"I'll be waiting." He kissed her good-bye.

The next day Sesshomaru was miserable. Yoruichi's absence bothered him more than he could have imagined. He was yearning just to be near her. Sesshomaru spent most of the day wondering around the city. He was trying to find something to take his mind off Yoruichi but it was not working. Her scent was gone and Sesshomaru believed his body was searching for her because he'd gotten to a point where he needed Yoruichi.

When Sesshomaru arrived back at the penthouse he was surprised to find Maru playing cards with Rinette and Jaken. _I could ask for more pills. If Yoruichi and I mate right after taking the pills it should be ok. The other night we were able to enjoy each other for a while. I just need a release. I can't go on with the yearning if I do I may not be able to resist Yoruichi. "_Maru I need to speak to you alone".

"Certainly, Lord Sesshomaru". Maru placed his cards down. "I'll be back guys."

Sesshomaru led Maru out onto the balcony. "I wanted to know if you had more pills."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize I don't have any more pills. I used them all. It's been a good month. Don't worry I can get you some more when I return to town in the middle of next week.

_Yoruichi will be returning in three days. I can't wait another week. _"Marui I wanted them for this weekend."

"Oh you have big plans this weekend. For you uncle, I will get in contact with my supplier before I fly out tonight. I have to go through a friend of mine to get in contact with the supplier. Normally it'll take about day, but my friend has great connections. I'll have her get everything done to night. Then I'll call you with a time and place to meet the supplier once my friend has made arrangements. A two week supply is 40,000 yen or you can go with month supply for 79,000 yen".

"I'll take the month supply. Jaken will write you check."

"Don't worry my friend won't let you down. It's all good uncle. I'll call you." Maru walked back inside.

Sesshomaru stared at the night sky. He wondered if Yoruichi had such a perfect view of the skyline. Maybe she would have if she were actually outdoors. Yoruichi was playing game of go at the house of her old friend Kūkaku.

" Yoruichi, how are things going with you and Sesshomaru? I heard you moved in together because you were under a spell. While staying there you got bit by a rat."

"Urahara forgets important details when he gossips. I haven't moved in with Sesshomaru I just spend a lot of time there, and I was bitten while fighting a demon rat in old abandon factory not at Sesshomaru's. I am all better now, but most importantly Ryuk is dead Rinette is safe."

"Life with Sesshomaru sounds exciting."

"But what Kūkaku, I know it means something when you have that look on your face."

"Nothing, I just thought with you and Sesshomaru as a couple you'd be giddier and doodling the name of your future children". Kūkaku smiled over her teacup. "How is dating a demon?"

"I am not some a school girl dating her crush so I won't be doodling anything." Yoruichi sighed before she took a sip of tea. "Being with Sesshomaru isn't a fairy tale. It's so frustrating earlier this week he was full of passion. He even called me his mate" she cut her eyes to the side, "but then he returned to being hands off. Did you have that problem with Ura-, never mind it's Urahara. If you sneeze he'd see it as you wanting to play doctor."

A crafty smile covered Kūkaku's face. "You know Urahara, he's not type of guy that says "no". Sesshomaru is a different kind of guy. Although I thought he would've been all over you after summing you to his bed every night."

"After all that went on I suggested we take things slow, but the other night, we got so close to getting on the train", Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "Now he won't take us to the station. I told him I was leaving for a few days, and he let Rinette chose what we should do the night I left. Rinette decided we should go to Planet Fun Land and even invited InuYasha and his crew to come along. Sesshomaru was exhausted after a night of watching everybody else have fun. He drew me a bath, but the most action I got all night was being hit on by pervy Dan. "

"Maybe Sesshomaru just doesn't know what to do?" Kūkaku saw Yoruichi's raised eyebrow, "Yoruichi, I don't think Sesshomaru has a lot of experience with women. Sorry to burst your bubble you were the only one with Lord Sesshomaru fantasies. The rest of us thought he was kind of scary."

"Why?"

"His tendency to kill a lot, mistreat poor Jaken, he wasn't very nice to InuYasha, and he's a demon. Yes, he's attractive but he's no sweetheart even other demons feared him."

"Sesshomaru maybe a demon but he's still caring in his own way. Plus, Rin mentioned how Kogra and that Sara person had fallen in love with him."

"OK, one of them allowed herself to be devoured by demons and the other was killed by her father or whatever he was. Yoruichi you may want to be careful" Kūkaku smiled and Yoruichi frowned. "I'm kidding about that part, but I am serious about him not being experienced with women none of the women you mentioned actually dated him. He may not be ready for train ride. He stopped taking you to the station because he knows you're going to wanna get on the train. "

"Hmm, I don't know about that I think he's more than ready to climb aboard, but you may be right about him not being very experienced with women. I say go slow and we crawl. Now he's worried I am not well enough to take the train ride or even see the train. One night he referred to his bedroom as our den and said I was his asawa. He could be worried about making a mistake, thanks Kūkaku."

_/{{ The Next Day_

The following day Sesshomaru received a call from Maru. Maru's supplier would meet him at midnight at the Hirokouji Café. Sesshomaru had apprehensions regarding the meeting, but being with Yoruichi was overriding his judgment.

At 11:30 PM Sesshomaru put on his jiwa naamio and walked the café. The café was crowded. Sesshomaru did not like crowds. He wanted to leave the moment he stepped in the café. The scent of coffee, tea, and pastries consumed his sense of smell making it difficult to distinguish the scents of the human around him.

Most of the patrons were young and loud. Sesshomaru moved as far away from the crowd as possible. I sat in the last available booth at the back of the café. He was the only one in that area without a laptop. Plus he was dressed in a suit. He thought the supplier would not have a problem recognizing him. Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin it was 12:05 AM and the supplier was not there. At 12:07 AM a short guy with spikey hair stopped at Sesshomaru's table and gave Sesshomaru note.

Sesshomaru read the note out load. "I am in the second booth across from the counter." Sesshomaru looked toward the booth but did not see the supplier. He sighed and walked to the booth. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted as soon as he saw the supplier.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am glad you came to me for help," said Lady Abyss. "Please take a seat."

Sesshomaru started to walk away, but Yoruichi would be returning soon. It was getting harder and harder to be around her. He had to do something about it. He sat across from Lady Abyss. "Give me the pills."

"I don't have them." She saw Sesshomaru stand. "Please wait, what I mean is I don't have them with me. I couldn't bring them with me. They're not ready yet. We had some complications at work. Unfortunately, my contact was unavailable and I couldn't let Maru know there was a problem. I figured this was something you didn't want Mr. Jaken involved in so I didn't contact him. I am almost finished. You'll get everything tonight. Like I said before Lord Sesshomaru I want to serve you.

"Why?"

"You are powerful Lord Sesshomaru, and I like having powerful individuals on my side."

"You expect me to help you at some point."

"Yes, I do". She stood. "My car is waiting outside I'll take you to my workshop and finish your order".

"Fine"

Sesshomaru left the busy café with Lady Abyss. Sesshomaru did not say a word to Lady Abyss during the 20 drive from the café to Castle Towers. He didn't speak until Lady Abyss opened the door to her apartment.

"I thought you said we were going to your workshop."

"My private workshop is in my apartment. Please come in."

Sesshomaru entered the apartment and followed Lady Abyss. Lady Abyss' apartment was grand to say the least. It was larger than his penthouse. Lady Abyss had very expensive taste. Sesshomaru noted it was full of things. Lady Abyss collected art from around the world and various time periods. Her apartment was neat and orderly. Everything picture, every mirror, vase, and sculpture was in its place.

Lady Abyss opened the double doors leading to a sitting area outside of her workshop. "Lord Sesshomaru, please sit here until I am finished."

Sesshomaru noticed that chair Lady Abyss suggested was positioned near a mirror. The mirror's reflection was reflected in a second mirror. Sesshomaru saw the chair reflected in five mirror strategically position in the room. She could watch him from her workshop using the mirrors.

_You want to watch me do you?_ "I prefer the balcony," Sesshomaru started walking toward the French doors leading to the balcony.

"That's fine, enjoy the view." Lady Abyss went into her workshop.

Sesshomaru did not have time to enjoy the view because it started raining as soon as he stepped out the doors. When he came back inside he refused to sit in the seat Lady Abyss chose. He instead stood near the french doors with his arms folded waiting for Lady Abyss.

Lady Abyss walked over to Sesshomaru holding a small glass bottle. It reminded him of the glass bottle she used to remove the Rinette's spell. She opened the bottle and Sesshomaru heard Yoruichi say his name. Hearing his name surprised him and Lady Abyss' took advantage. She blew on the bottle dust hit Sesshomaru's face.

He blinked rapidly as his eyes lost focus. He saw two Lady Abyss, then one fuzzy one as he tried his hardest to focus. His ears started to ring. His whole body started to shake. He tries to walk but his knees felt like jelly. "What did you do?" He reached for Lady Abyss but he missed completely. Then the pain comes it feels as if something gripping his testicles with a vise and an elephant stomping on his chest. His bones felt like they are boiling. "What did you do?" he asked again.

"Does it hurt Sesshomaru?" She caressed his cheek with her hand. Sesshomaru tried to grab her, but he missed and fell over instead. She kneeled by him. "Let me help you. I just want to help you." She reached for him.

He slapped at her hand. "I don't need anything from", he forced himself off the ground, "you." The shaking stopped. Finally his legs felt solid under him, but the pain and the ringing of his ears remained. His eyes were able to focus a little better. He looked down at his hands and his claws they were slightly longer and he had fur on the back his hands. "What's happening", mumbled Sesshomaru. He stumbled toward the mirror a few feet away from him. His eyes were glowing red and his fangs were longer than usual. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He focused inward. "I, Sesshomaru, will not let this happen. I will regain control." He opened his eyes and once again everything was out of focus, but he could see his eyes had returned to a golden color. The fur on his hand was gone, but the burning inside his body intensified. When he turned to walk away he saw Yoruichi. "Yoruichi" he shook his head, "no she's not here."

" Sesshomaru," Lady Abyss' dress fell slowly to the floor, "I can be whatever you desire." She licked her lips and walked over to him.

The closer she got the better his eyes focused on her. His eyes wonder over her naked body, but it wasn't Lady Abyss' body he saw it was Yoruichi's body. Sesshomaru turned his head. He forced himself to look away. "No, you can't, you can't be her." Yoruichi's scent filled his nostrils. The pain increased. He could barely stand. He held his body up by leaning against a table.

"I can stop the pain. I can give you what you desire." She got down on her knees. She reached her hand into his pants. "Let me give you what you want".

The fur on his hands returned and his claws grew longer. He stared down at Lady Abyss with glowing red eyes and mumbled, "Yoruichi"

"Yes, Sesshomaru", Lady Abyss took him in her mouth. She knew the moment he moaned and closed his eyes she had him. "It feels good doesn't"

Sesshomaru moaned in response. It felt like he was in a dream. He felt his passion overflow as he looked down at the woman pleasuring him with her mouth. The woman he thought was Yoruichi. The woman he desperately desired to be Yoruichi.

"Well Sesshomaru it looks like you're ready" She stood and took his hand, "let's take this to the bedroom and finish this,"

"But Yoruichi," he slurred.

"Shh" She placed a finger over his lips. "It's okay, I promise." She held his hand as they walked slowly to the bedroom.

_/\\/The Morning After\\/_

The next morning Sesshomaru woke with an excruciating headache. He licked his parched lips. His golden eyes opened slowly. He found himself in a strange bed. "What the " A few flashes from last started to invade his mind. He became angrier about each short flash.

Lady Abyss stepped out of the bathroom. "Good Morning, Sesshomaru"

"You trash." Sesshomaru lunged at Lady Abyss but she managed to dodge him.

"Don't get mad Sesshomaru. I didn't force you into my bed you came willing see." Lady Abyss clicked the remote and part of the bedroom wall opened reveling a 42-inch flat screen. She pressed play.

Sesshomaru saw Lady Abyss leading him to the bedroom. However, she didn't look like Yoruichi. "It can't'

"Oh it is the video isn't a lie." She smiled. "We could ask your precious Yoruichi if don't believe me."

"Leave her out of this," snapped Sesshomaru.

"I will if you're good boy. It'll be our secret." Her eyes turned cold. "If you're not I'll make sure she see's this, and she won't believe you thought I was her after seeing the video. Think of how devastating it would be for her to see you and I expressing our passion." She paused the video.

Sesshomaru twisted his face. The thought of being with Lady Abyss disturbed him but the thought of seeing it disgusted him to the core. "There is no passion between us. I thought I was with Yoruichi."

"You knew it was me, you wanted me to"

"That's a lie" Sesshomaru activated his poison claw. Anger filled his golden eyes.

"Down boy, one wrong move and Yoruichi's perverted shopkeeper friend will have this video to add to his porn collection. Don't think this is the only copy. Just imagine his reaction or better yet he'll be watching it with his girlfriend. It'll be double the embarrassment for Yoruichi. She'll be hurt and embarrass all because you couldn't control yourself. Admit it Sesshomaru, you lost control and allowed yourself to believe I was Yoruichi; you wanted me to be her. Plus, after seeing this, " Lady Abyss pulled down the right side of her robe and showed Sesshomaru her bandaged shoulder. "She'll leave you and never comeback. Even by some miracle she forgave you, she'll fear you. "

Sesshomaru looked down at his right hand and saw blood. He could smell that it was Lady Abyss' blood. His clawing of Lady Abyss played in his mind. He could her scream, and he saw the blood ooze over her pale skin.

"Good thing I am a demon. If I'd been a human," she paused, " or a shinigami I'd be dead."

He continued to stare at his hand. _If it were Yoruichi she'd be dead_. The thought pained Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru even if she were to get over you cheating she'd be afraid of you. She would still leave, and you know I am right. That's why when I said I'd become what you desired you allowed it to happen. You wanted it to happen. All that pinned up passion and desire you locked away wanted to get out. " She laughed, "Did you think you were sleeping it off Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru clinched his blood stained hand. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You used the pills."

"Oh you figured it out. If you'd slept with Yoruichi it wouldn't have worked, but you knew like I did those pills weren't enough to quiet your savage side completely. You couldn't take the chance. Unlike Maru you don't masturbate when you need relief, you just try to sleep it off. That's unhealthy Sesshomaru. I helped you Sesshomaru. I even took her scent to make it easier. I gave you release, what you wanted. Otherwise you would've lost control and hurt your precious Yoruichi. Sesshomaru you and I are the same. "

"We are nothing alike". Sesshomaru started to walk away. He stopped at the door and without turning around he said, " If you tell Yoruichi about any of this I will rip your heart out.

/-\

Sesshomaru hurried away, but he did not know where he was going. He was so angry he just took flight. He flew higher and faster than he ever had, it was as if he trying to capture the rising sun. He'd never felt so many emotions. "How dare she? I would rip out her throat if weren't for Yoruichi. " Thoughts of Yoruichi flooded his mind. He could feel her touch. He heard her purring as she slept next to him. Her scent flooded his nose. Her laughter and her smile filled his mind. Sesshomaru landed abruptly in a field a less than a mile away from InuYasha's mansion. "Yoruichi" He grabbed the top of his head with both hands, "What have I done?" His knees hit the ground. He pounded both fist against the ground breaking through the topsoil. "Damn".

Lady Abyss' voice played in his mind stating, "Yoruichi will be devastated and afraid." His fist hit the ground once more as he said, "Damn, damn, damn."

He closed his eyes and saw Yoruichi again, but this time she was crying instead of laughing. He reached for her and she pulled away. His fists hit the ground once more. He whispered, "Damn".

He stood up and looked at the newly risen sun. Tomorrow Yoruichi would return. Sesshomaru couldn't let her find out what happened. He'd have to figure out how to deal with Lady Abyss.

* * *

Velveteen: I don't know what to say after that.

Miko: (-_-#)

Peace in Chaos: Thanks for reading until next time, peace.  
Bonus: Does anyone know where the quote "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN" comes from? (TV trivia)


	26. What will you do Sesshomaru?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. This story is rated M for mmm ;).

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, comments, and follows. A big thanks to **12hinata123**, **DragonSlayer96**, and **Stoneplus** for consistently leaving comments and reviews I really appreciated it. It's time to get back to the story. Oh Sesshomaru. My, my, my what will you do?

* * *

**What will you do Lord Sesshomaru?**

Sesshomaru stayed in the woods outside of InuYasha's barrier all day trying to figure out what to do about Lady Abyss. Killing Lady Abyss was all he could think of. He knew it wasn't possible to kill her not risk Yoruichi finding out what happened.

Sesshomaru was so worried he even considered seeking help from InuYasha or InuKimi. He didn't want his mother getting involved. She would lecture him for sure, but that was not what he was worried about. He wasn't sure how his mother would react with Yoruichi.

If InuYasha lectured him it would be too much for Sesshomaru. He already felt to indebted to InuYasha and his family saving Yoruichi. Sesshomaru still had his pride. If InuYasha knew what happened it would make matters worse. InuYasha didn't even have the power to find Ryuk. Sesshomaru was the one to find and kill Ryuk not InuYasha or his family. He figured InuYasha's power did not reach Lady Abyss' circle, besides Sesshomaru didn't need InuYasha's help. This was something he'd have to figure out on his own.

The sun was setting on another day. Sesshomaru felt drained. He headed back to the penthouse. When he arrived Jaken and Rinette were watching television.

Jaken opened his mouth to speak but closed it as soon he saw Sesshomaru's face. _Lord Sesshomaru looks ill. I've never seen him look like that. _

"Uncle Sesshomaru are you ok?"

"I am fine, Rinette." Sesshomaru turned and walked away. "I don't want to be disturbed."

"I bet he misses Yoruichi, Uncle Jaken. He hasn't been the same since she's been gone."

"That woman will be back soon enough."

Sesshomaru took a bath. He'd taken one earlier in the cold waters of the stream near InuYasha's property, but that wasn't enough. His skin crawled every time he thought about Lady Abyss touching him. He was so drained sleep almost overtook him in the tub.

He woke up as soon as the water reached his nose. "What's wrong with me? I've been feeling drained all day like my energy has been sucked out of me. Could it be that I am worried about Yoruichi's return tomorrow?" Worry and stress kept him awake during the day but he was so tired he had to go to bed.

_He dreamt of Yoruichi. It was spring. Yoruichi had on an extravagant kimono and carried a matching umbrella. Her smile was radiant. He knew her smile was for him. She was walking to him through a meadow with a 1000 wild flowers._

_Sesshomaru took a step. Someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw his mother._

_InuKimi asked, "What will you do?"_

_Sesshomaru froze. He wasn't sure how to answer. "Mother." His eyes locked with hers. The answer suddenly came to him. "She's my asawa. I am going to protect her and take care of her."_

"_Sesshomaru you'll have to do more than that." InuKimi pointed to Yoruichi._

_Sesshomaru looked and notice the distance between he and Yoruichi was increasing. He also saw a twister approaching destroying everything in it's path. The twister was gaining on Yoruichi from behind._

"Yoruichi"

"Sesshomaru, dreaming about me again, huh." Yoruichi kissed Sesshomaru until his eye opened.

"Yoruichi" he rubbed his hands over her face and hair. "You're really here." He kissed her fully. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I came back as soon as I could."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine, Sesshomaru."

"Good" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck. "You smell wonderful."

"Thanks." Yoruichi felt something different in the way he was holding her. The tender but firm grip he normally held her with wasn't there. He was holding close and tight like he was worried she'd fall. She chalked it up to him just missing her, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up refreshed. Yoruichi was still in his arms. He didn't want to let her go. She couldn't find out what happened between he and Lady Abyss. Sesshomaru decided to push his pride aside for Yoruichi; he was going to seek help from his mother. The thought didn't sit right with him, but his mother was the one that showed up in his dream. InuKimi was the one with answers.

He felt Yoruichi began to stir. She was waking up. Facing her in the brightness of day worried Sesshomaru. The shadows of night hid his angst. He took a deep breath and pulled all his angst inward.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Good morning", his voice cracked.

"I've got a surprise for you. Urahara and Kūkaku have invited us to lunch. It's Urahara's treat."

"Lunch sounds nice." Sesshomaru wanted to just hold Yoruichi for the rest of the day but couldn't say "no". He knew she wanted to go and if it was what Yoruichi wanted then she got it.

"Good, they are good friends. When we were little Rin told us stories about you and Jaken. I've known Kūkaku and Urahara all my life and I want them to get to know you the real you, not just the Rin fairy tale version."

"OK."

"So did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Exciting, _horrible yes, _no not exciting. Did I tell you I missed you?"

"Yes" she laced her fingers between his, "Sesshomaru is something wrong?"

"Wrong, why would you ask?"

"You just seem different, something just feels off. You know if there is something wrong we can talk about it."

Sesshomaru thought about telling Yoruichi the truth. Lady Abyss' words "_She'll be hurt and embarrass all because you couldn't control yourself. She'll leave you and never comeback. Even by some miracle she forgave you, she'll fear you." _pushed the truth aside. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sesshomaru you don't have to carry it all on your own. Let me help you."

_You can't help me with this. _"I don't want you to worry about it. I just need to find my mother and this will be all over." He kissed her on the forehead. "All I want to do is hold you."

Yoruichi and Sesshomaru were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Lord Sesshomaru are you awake?" asked Jaken through the door.

"What is it Jaken?"

Jaken opened the door and rushed in, "Milord I, " Jaken jumped back, "what are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Good morning to you too, Jaken"

"I thought you were in the Soul Society."

"Jaken why are you disturbing us?" Sesshomaru wanted to spend time alone with Yoruichi. Jaken was annoying him with his presence.

"Milord, I came because Rinette said she saw a rat. I didn't see anything. She's probably just imagining it, but if you could check too it may convince her it's in her mind."

"Fine" Sesshomaru left to see about the rat.

Jaken slanted his eyes at Yoruichi.

"You're still watching me, huh Jaken." Yoruichi set up in the middle of the bed. "Jaken while you're watching me tell me about Sesshomaru's mother."

"Why should I tell you about the Lady Mother?"

"Fine, I'll just let you explain to Sesshomaru why you insist on watching me."

"Oh you want to know about the Lady Mother. I thought you said something else. It's not much to tell. She's beautiful and powerful like Lord Sesshomaru. They even have similar personalities. She's probably dead it's been a long time."

"Sesshomaru said he needed to find her." Yoruichi saw the color leave Jaken's face. "What's wrong Jaken?"

"Nothing, like a I said she's probably dead." Jaken ran out of the room.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Sesshomaru looking for his mother means something bad. I hope I am wrong." Yoruichi decided to shower while Sesshomaru was on his great rat hunt. When she left the bathroom she found Sesshomaru with his head in the fireplace. "Sesshomaru did you find the rat?

"No but I smelt it. I haven't been able to find it. The penthouse has a rodent problem. Jaken will have Nabiki contact the exterminator again."

"Again?"

"It's nothing of you to worry about."

"There is never anything for me to worry about", mumbled Yoruichi.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru, I was thinking we could visit downtown until it's time for lunch. There is a quaint tea house near the square where we can grab breakfast."

"Fine."

\\\\

Yoruichi had to admit it was nice being a normal couple walking throughout the city hand-in-hand, not worried about zombie attacks or crazy hollows. She'd hoped they would've seen more of the town but they spent most of their time in Kaurka Town Museum. Sesshomaru was fascinated by the exhibits and seeing how the world had changed.

After leaving the museum they went to Le Rapas to meet Urahara and Kūkaku for lunch. Le Rapas was full of people, but not crowded. The hostess led them through the maze of tables. The lights were slightly deemed. Sesshomaru saw mostly couples. The couples seemed to be gazing at each other more than eating.

_This restaurant must be used as a prerequisite for mating like the one in the drama Jaken watches. The characters go to dinner and then end up in bed, but this is lunch. Yoruichi brought me hear to meet her friends because she wants to proceed with the mating process. I remember Jaken going on and on about how Kiba had to impress Karui's friends if their relationship could go any further. _Sesshomaru's eyes slanted and his jaw tightened. _This is a test. _

Yoruichi took Sesshomaru's hand. His frown melted away. _This means Yoruichi wants to take our relationship further. _He squeezed her hand.

"Sesshomaru this is my friend Kūkaku and you remember Urahara."

"Hey, Lord Sesshomaru you look different without the huge furry thing." Urahara felt a sharp pain. "Ouch, Kūkaku that hurt" He rubbed his arm. "I thought Yoruichi's hits were bad but they're nothing compared to your pinches."

"Pay him no attention. He says stupid things when he's hungry. Isn't that right, Yoruichi?"

"Kūkaku, you're absolutely correct."

Kukaku and Yoruichi laughed. The sound of Yoruichi's laughter warmed Sesshomaru's heart. He realized he was worried he'd never hear laugh again.

They laughed until the waiter interrupted. "I'm Hakuouki , I am your server today. Are you all ready to order?"

"Sesshomaru, I know the perfect meal for you steak tartare," Yoruichi gave Sesshomaru a wink, "trust me you'll love it."

"I trust you, Yoruichi."

"He'll have the steak tartare and I'll have carpaccio de saumon."

Kūkaku placed her and Urahara's orders. "He'll have the grilled venison and I'll have the tartiflette."

"Very good. I will return with your meals". The slender man walked to the back of the restaurant. He handed the orders to one of the chefs. "Take care of this I am going out for a smoke". The waiter exited the busy kitchen. He walked down the ally to make a call. "Lady Abyss, this is Polo. We followed Urahara to Café Repas. Sesshomaru is here with his girlfriend. What do you want me to do?"

"Don't do anything but watch. Let me know when they leave." Lady Abyss hung up. She connected her mind with Bingo. _Bingo it's almost time go in 15 minutes. _

Less than 20 minutes later Jaken heard Rinette scream. "If something happens to Rinette Lord Sesshomaru will kill me." Jaken burst through Rinette's bedroom door. His large yellow eyes grow twice their normal size. He saw rat as big as German Shepard. Rinette was standing her bed fighting of the rat with her umbrella.

"Help Uncle Jaken"

The rat turned from Rinette and his beady red eyes locked on Jaken. "You" hissed the rat, "you" the rat galloped toward Jaken.

"Take this you dirty rat". Jaken smack the rat hard with the Staff of Two Heads. The rat wobbled backwards. Jaken turned to Rinette. "Don't just stand there run."

Rinette jumped off the bed and ran behind Jaken. The dazed rat tried to come after Rinette but he ended up falling forward. Jaken backed out the room and slammed the door.

"What do we do Uncle Jaken?"

"We run let's go before"

The rat opened the door. "You die", he hissed. The rat walked on his hind legs.

"Run Rinette. I'll take of him."

"But Uncle Jaken."

"I said run you'll only be in the way if you stay."

"I'll get help Uncle Jaken," Rinette ran as fast as she could out of the apartment. "I need to get to a phone and call Nabiki." She ran down the hall and knocked on the neighbor's door. "Is anyone home? Mr and Mrs. Kaze. " She ran to the elevator. "Come on, come on" she said as she repeatedly pressed the button. When the doors opened she saw Maru. "Maru" she grabbed him by the hand, "we have to save Uncle Jaken"

"What's going squirt?"

"There's a rat trying to kill Uncle Jaken." She started pulling him as she ran. When they arrived there was no sign of the rat or Jaken. "Oh no we're too late he ate Uncle Jaken."

"No" Maru looked around the room. There was no blood and the only sign of struggle was a broken lamp. Maru picked up the Staff of Two Heads. He noticed teeth marks in the staff but there was no blood on the staff. "Jaken still alive I am sure of it.

Maru ran out on to the balcony. The rat hit Maru in the head with a table lamp the moment he stepped out on to the balcony. Maru staggered forward. The rat to advantage of Maru's dazed state drop kicking Maru in the stomach.

"Get away from him" Rinette blindly flayed the staff of two heads at the rat.

"Go back inside Rinette. I'll take care of the rat."

"No Maru you're hurt. "

"It'll be okay." Maru pulled himself up. "Go back in now." Maru wiped the blood from his forehead. "This is between you and me rat."

The rat ran. He scurried up the wall.

"I am not going to let him get away. Stay here Rinette. Look for Jaken he maybe unconscious. " Maru ran to the building stairs. The rat was gone by the time Maru made it up to the rooftop. "Damn". He ran back down to the penthouse.

"Maru are you ok".

"I am ok Rinette. I am just a little dizzy. Did you find Jaken?"

"No, I didn't find Uncle Jaken, but I didn't find any blood either."

"What happened to Jaken?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru, Yoruichi, Jaken's been taken by a rat."

"Did you say rat a Rinette?"

"Yoruichi, a rat the size of a timber wolf attacked us."

"Unfortunately, " Maru handed Sesshomaru the staff, "the rat got the jump on me."

"Maru take Rinette and keep her safe," Yoruichi turned and started walking toward the balcony, "let's go Sesshomaru. We have to save Jaken."

"Yoruichi, you should stay here I'll get Jaken."

"Sesshomaru, I am not afraid of some rat, besides what kind of asawa would I be if left you alone to face unforeseen dangers."

_She said asawa, she's is my asawa. _"Yoruichi"

"C'mon Sesshomaru before the scent gets cold."

/}}}}

Sesshomaru and Yoruichi tracked Jaken to what appeared to be an old abandon hospital not too far from the apartment building. Sesshomaru and Yoruichi thought it was a great hiding place for a rat. The grass was knee high. Most of the building looked like it was barely standing. The rusty door screamed as Sesshomaru opened it. The broken windows allowed the sun to light up the building. He entered first. He saw couple of rats scurry through the holes in the walls.

"I can feel Jaken's aura this way." Yoruichi pointed upward and to the right.

"His scent is this way." Sesshomaru looked left.

"Hmm, I'll go right and you go left."

"But Yoruichi."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Yoruichi flashed stepped away.

An uneasy feeling fell over Sesshomaru as Yoruichi disappeared down the hall. Sesshomaru didn't have time to think about the feeling. He followed Jaken's scent. The sooner he found Jaken the faster they could leave.

"You came Sesshomaru."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jung," the large demon smacked his furry chest, " The Conquer", he spread out his four arms, "all you see will be mine once I kill you."

\\\\\

Meanwhile Yoruichi was heading toward Jaken's aura. She travelled up four flights of stairs. As she got closer she felt the evil aura of someone else. _I must be headed in the right direction. That rat has a powerful aura or he has a powerful master. _Yoruichi charged through the double doors. She saw the rat but not Jaken. "Where's Jaken?"

"You, you die, " hissed the rat. He lunged at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi kicked the rat so hard she blinded him. The blind rat charged at Yoruichi. He missed her and ended up hitting the wall behind her. The rat tried to get up, but ended up falling flat on his face and passed out.

Yoruichi continued into the next room. She saw Jaken tied hanging from the ceiling. He was position over a huge hole in the floor.

"Jaken are you ok?"

"Of course I am not ok. This hole leads to the furnace in the basement. I can see the flames from here. Get me down."

"I will in a minute first. I have to deal with your abductor. Come out now so we can this over with unless you're afraid."

"Aren't you cocky," Lady Abyss stepped out of a shadow, "where is Sesshomaru?"

"Lady Abyss, what are you doing here?" Jaken gaped in disbelief.

"I am taking care of a purple haired bitch who is in my way, Mr. Jaken. Don't worry this will be the last night you have to worry about her." Lady Abyss pulled the lever next to her.

The lock holding Jaken released and he fell. Jaken screamed and screamed. "I am going to die. Save me Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken stop screaming, I caught you."

Jaken opened his eyes and saw that he was hovering over the hole. He looked up at Yoruichi. _She caught the harness holding me before I fell in to the hole._ "Yoruichi, you saved me."

"The rumors were true, you can fly. I guess pushing you off a building won't do any good." Lady Abyss laughed.

\\\\

Jaken's screams reached Sesshomaru. He had to finish with Jung. Sesshomaru decided to use Bakusaiga because he knew Jaken was in the opposite direction.

"Bakusaiga". A wave of energy blasted through the building, but Jung remained standing.

"Sesshomaru you fool. I won't let you kill me a second time," growled Jung.

"You've been resurrected that's it. Most demons aren't buried so you wouldn't smell like graveyard soil." Sesshomaru pulled out the Tessiaga.

Jung charged. Sesshomaru dodged the attack and cut Jung with the Tessiaga.

A shocked Jung stopped. "Sesshomaru that sword is too dull to cut my". Jung's body crumbled before he could finish his statement.

Sesshomaru headed in Yoruichi's direction.

/

Lady Abyss and Yoruichi felt Sesshomaru coming.

"Let's wait for Sesshomaru to get here before we finish this." Lady Abyss disappeared into a shadow.

Yoruichi placed Jaken on solid ground. She scanned for Lady Abyss as she untied Jaken. Lady Abyss popped out of a shadow on the other side of the room. Yoruichi moved so quickly Lady Abyss didn't see her until Yoruichi grabbed her by the collar.

"Gotcha"

"Don't hit me", pleaded Lady Abyss. She saw Sesshomaru arrive. "Lord Sesshomaru, tell her not to hurt me. I am pregnant. You know I am not lying. Tell her to let me go."

Sesshomaru felt sick and angry. _She is pregnant I can smell it. I want to kill her, but the baby. No the baby isn't mine it's another trick._

"It's yours Sesshomaru," responded Lady Abyss, "you know it's not a lie."

"No!" Yoruichi lifted Lady Abyss by her shirt collar. "You're lying"

"I have the X-rated video from the other night to prove it. I'm not lying, ask him where he slept while you were away."

Yoruichi's eye's cut to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru say something."

Sesshomaru couldn't speak. He couldn't even say Yoruichi's name. The word seemed to be bottled up in his throat. Sesshomaru's silence was enough of an answer for Yoruichi. She let Lady Abyss go. Lady Abyss quickly moved into a shadow to get away from Yoruichi. She reappeared a few feet from Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Sorry I couldn't keep the secret any longer, Lord Sesshomaru."

Yoruichi's tears started to burn her eyes. Sesshomaru's silence was chomping her heart. She had to leave. Yoruichi disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. She was moving so fast Sesshomaru couldn't follow her scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this changes everything."

"You fool" Sesshomaru snapped at Lady Abyss, "I should kill you."

"Killing me means killing the baby, your baby. You lost her because you were weak and gave into your carnal nature."

"You used a spell and an illusion to trick me into thinking you were Yoruichi. You even took her scent."

"And you almost killed me or should I say Yoruichi when you thought I was her. Let her go Sesshomaru she's not a demon. She'll never be able to be a mate with someone as dangerous you. You know I am right. If you really love her you'll let her go." Lady Abyss disappeared into the shadows.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking down the hall. Jaken ran behind him.

"My lord what are you going to do?" Jaken waited but there was no response. "I can't believe Lady Abyss would do something so terrible." Jaken got no response. He asked, "Are you going to go after Yoruichi?"

_I can't, _Sesshomaru stopped; _besides her scent is gone. _"It's over ", he said just above a whisper.

The End

* * *

OK we have reached the end of Sesshomaru: This Ain't a Fairy Tale. Thanks to everyone who read this story. This was supposed to be the first story in a series. I am curious about how you all feel about a second story. Do you feel like **Miko** **(-_-#)**? All upset about the turn of events in this story, and expected a happy ending even though it's not fairy tale (`Д´)ﾉ ┻┻. Do you feel like **Velveteen o_0**? You want to see what happens in next storyヽ(^。^)ノ.

In the meantime I am working on another Sesshomaru x Yoruichi story and will be launching it soon. Until we meet online again peace and happiness.


End file.
